


Starting Over

by Herestheking



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Edging, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, Threesome, Toys, Watersports, blowjob, curious, handjob, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herestheking/pseuds/Herestheking
Summary: Clay is finally reading to start letting go of Hannah. Justin willing to help him anyway he can.





	1. Beginning Again

Justin adoption is final, he is now official a member of the Jensen family, with the new responsibility of a brother he has to be there for clay in his time of need whenever he can. 

 

September 20  
Justin wakes up in his shared room with clay, he gets up and here’s crying from the bathroom. He opens the door to see clay crying and punching the wall, yelling he could’ve saved her. Embracing clay in a hug, he tells him there was nothing you could do now there is nothing any of us can do it’s time to move on, slowly calming clay down.

That night clay awakes with a nightmare of Hannah. At that moment Justin decides he has to help clay move on. Laying there he makes a silent promise that tomorrow everything will start to get better.

September 21  
Once back home from school, Justin confronts clay about moving on, telling him “now as your brother I am helping you move on, I am getting you laid”.  
Clay stuttering not sure how to respond “......”  
You never had sex before Justin weakly states  
*Clay shaking his head no*

Justin shocked that he hadn’t with Hannah, states have you even gotten a handjob or blowjob?  
*clay again weakly and embarrassingly shakes his head no*

Do you even jerk off? Justin asks  
Yes you asshole obviously!! Clay yells back

Justin feeling uncomfortable but knowing clay needs help asks him if he’s ever had a kiss?  
Clay responds yes, a few times, why?  
Justin smirking, do you know how to ummm... you know ummmm....  
Clay: “you mean have sex”?  
Justin: well yeah, I mean....  
Clay: yes I know how Justin and starts crying again  
Justin drops the subject not knowing how it will make clay feel to continue

September 22  
It’s a Saturday, Clays parents went on there romantic getaway for the month and Justin knows this is the perfect time to get clay some “action”.  
Waking up later than usual, Justin walks past the bathroom and hears crying again. Walking in to comfort the last things he expects is to find a naked Clay Jensen, dick hard sobbing in the shower corner. Trying to gain his attention to no avail, decides that it’s his “brotherly duty” to help. 

Justin undressed completely, steps into the shower feeling the burning water touch his skin, but his only focus was on clay. Walking up to him Justin reaches out and touches his arm. Not getting any attention, he sits down next to clay, not knowing how to respond.

Justin finally brave enough to speak, asks clay “why are you crying”.  
Slowly clay looks up and says “promise not to laugh”  
Yes dickwad I promise not to laugh says Justin. What’s wrong?

*clay shyly responding* since I stopped seeing Hannah’s “ghost” I haven’t been able to ummm finish pointing to his now semi-hard dick.  
Justin shocked to hear this stutters, clay starts crying again waiting for Justin to start laughing. Instead Justin lifts him up and backs him up against the wall softly. 

Clay: “Justin what are u doing”  
Justin: “smirking” I’m helping u finish- not giving clay a chance to respond, he presses his lips against clays.

At first clay doesn’t respond, soon he gives in to Justin, tongue entering each others mouths.  
Justin breaks away.... bending on his knees.  
Clays 7 inch dick inches away from Justin’s face. Justin looking up asking permission with his eyes, put his hand on clays dick and starts to stroke. Within moments clay is a moaning mess, moaning Hannah's name as he cums all over Justin’s face.

Looking down at Justin he starts apologizing but sees Justin smiling and his cock hard. Clay pulling Justin up kisses him deeply, thanking him. As he goes to kneel on the floor to return the favor, Justin says no “I’m here to help you, you don’t have to help me


	2. Cuz’ I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay wants to repay the favor

September 23  
Clay can’t stop thinking about what happened with Justin. Can’t believe Justin actually cared for him, Justin “wanted” him.  
*Flashback” (Clay’s Mind)  
My 7 inch dick inches away from Justin’s face , he was stroking me, making me cum.... I cummed on his face and he didn’t mind, he didn’t want me to do the same he helped me because he loves me, someone cares about me”.... for the first time in a while Clay felt happy.

Clay wants Justin to know that he cares about him too, but he doesn’t know how.  
With his parents still out of town they have the house to themselves.  
Clay walking down the hall hears the shower running.... quietly opening the door, he steps inside.  
Stripping of his clothing revealing his developing body and his 3 inch soft cock.  
Clay pulls the shower curtain open to reveal a naked Justin slowly stroking his hard 9 inch dick. Clay not noticed yet steps into the shower, bending on his knees taking Justin’s ball’s in his hand. 

Justin shocked, looks down to see clays smiling face as he massages his dick and balls. Moaning Justin asks clay what are you doing. Clay looks up smirking “well that’s obvious don’t you think” he states. 

Why? Justin half says half moans  
Cuz’ I can, Clay responds  
This pushes Justin over the edge cumming in clays hand, some landing on his cheek and chest.

Looking down after Justin see’s clay, starting to stand, pulling him up the rest of the way starts to passionately kiss him. 

Justin asks Clay “Why”?  
Clay responds “It’s my brotherly duty, to look out for you he says” but on the inside he thinks “because I love you”

September 24  
Clay and Justin both come home from school exhausted knowing that they have a huge math test tomorrow they immediately begging studying. Justin frustrated throws his textbook.

clay: what’s wrong?  
Justin: I’m not good at algebra.  
I’m not as smart as you, he says more quietly

Clay looking up says, how would you feel about me tutoring you?  
Justin shocked, responds, really you would do that?  
Clay says softly, yes of course I would, but I want something in return.

What would that be asks Justin shyly.  
Clay responds “SEX TIPS” confidently.  
You know Jeff did, but he’s gone so if you wouldn’t mind.....  
Justin cutting him off, “of course I would Clay”... anything for you. 

*They spend a few hours studying* (Now 10:30 PM)

Justin gets up saying I’m done for tonight, going to sleep.  
Justin starts removing his clothes to get changed for bed. Nothing knew, they always changed in front of each other, Justin sleeping in boxers and I sleep in pajama pants clay thought.  
This time was different though, ever since the shower Clay couldn’t keep Justin off his mind.

Justin yells clay!clay!clay!  
Clay finally realizing Justin’s there looks up.  
Is it cool if I sleep naked I’m out of boxers?  
When I would stay at Bryce’s, pool house I always did. Clay looks uncomfortable as until next weekend when Justin’s bed was delivered they were still sharing a bed. 

Justin noticing Clay’s hesitance, says it’s cool I’ll just borrow a pair of your pants.  
Clay seeing this as an opportunity for “sex tips” says no “bro” it’s cool I don’t mind just stay on ur side of the bed.  
Justin still naked walks over to the bed. As he does clay can’t help but notice the way Justin’s 4 1/2 inch soft dick moves as he walks. 

Clay then moves to get changed as well. Feeling a little uncomfortable by the silence clay says“Justin, can I ask you something”  
Sure Clay what’s up Justin responds  
Why do you prefer to sleep naked or in boxers?  
It’s just more refreshing, makes you feel free.

Clay thinking asks “Justin would you mind if I slept naked tongiht too?”  
No of course not clay, whatever makes you happy, Justin responds.  
Clay removing the rest of his clothing and walking to the bed as well.  
Laying there together for a while “exposed” only a blanket separating there naked bodies”, Clay breaks the silence. Justin can i get some “tips” clay says. What about responds Justin. It’s about masturbation, clay says shyly? Yeah ok. What about it? Justin asks

How often do you know uhhhh.... clay starts to mumble  
Jerk off Justin almost yells  
Yahhh that..... clay says barely audible   
Justin responds very nonchalant about once or twice a day.  
Clay astonished “that’s a lot”  
Justin smirks, what about you Clay?   
About 1-2 times a week clay responds awkwardly  
No wonder your always uptight Justin starts then realizing Clay is upset again says it’s ok everyone is different it’s ok.   
Clay feeling a little bit better asks Justin  
What porn do you watch?

Justin gets up revealing his perfect ass to Clay to get his computer.  
Walking back Clay admires the way his dick looks, perfect he thinks.  
Sitting back down Justin opens his laptop and pulls up a few videos and pictures to show Clay. Clay asks Justin to stop, clicking a video saying “big tit-big dick bi-sexual threesome”

The video starts and both Justin and Clay start to get hard. Clay slowly starts moving closer to Justin there body heat radiating off of each other. The movement in the blanket cause a tenting in the blanket of both clays and Justin’s penis’.

Clay noticing the current predicament looks over to Justin shyly, Justin can I ask you something?  
What’s up? Responds Justin casually as he pauses the video.   
Do you think you could show me how you masturbate?  
What Clay?! Justin states shocked at clay question  
Clay instead of backing down says, we’re both naked and hard there’s hot porn, do you think you can show me your technique?!

Justin contemplates this for a second, and decides he is trading sex tips for tutoring and it’s his “brotherly duty” to help clay anyway he can. 

Justin slowly pulls down the sheets revealing a very hard 9 inch penis leaking pre-cum. Slowly moving his hand over to his erection, he start to touch it not stroking. 

Look over at clay he says as I masturbate I’m going to explain to you what it is I’m doing. Clay slowly nods. Clicking play on the porn Justin then begins.  
Grasping on to his penis, Justin takes one hand guiding it to the head of his cock, slowly rubbing a finger over the pre-cum covered slit. Then taking his other hands start lightly pump the shaft between two of his fingers.

Looking over at clay, he says I’m lubracting the head of my dick so make my hand glide smoother, while maintaining a steady rate of enjoyment by stroking. Clay just nods, barely acknowledging anything Justin says, eyes fixated on Justin’s beautiful “organ”.

Focusing on the topic at hand, Justin slowly takes his hand away from the head of his cock, to his balls and gently massaging them. Justin then picks up his pace stroking his cock, while still massaging his balls. Clay can’t help but admire, Justin’s technique, very different then his own, he thinks.

The faster longer stroking pulling above the head causes extra pleasure, Justin moans out still stroking himself.

Knowing he won’t be able to hold off his release soon, he slows down.

Turning slightly towards Clay, can I cum or should I finish in the bathroom.

Clay stunned at Justin for asking permission stutters out “y-o-o-u c-a-nn - cum h-h-e-r-e. Justin starts stroking again harder this time.

Justin starts to buck his hips up, dripping sweat and knows his release is coming, quickly turning to Clay he moans out, I’m gonna cum, right before ejaculating all over his hand, legs, and stomach.

Justin coming down from his high, notices clays erection tenting the blanket. Slowly he turns, how do you masturbate.

Clay not hearing Justin as he’s swallowed with guilt, guilt knowing he is persuing sexual relations with someone whose not Hannah, he’s cheating on her. Almost instantly the tears start to fall as thinks about how disappointed Hannah would be in him. Justin now noticing the tears thinks he did something wrong. He starts to slowly reach his hand over to clay’s shoulder to comfort him, but it has the opposite effect. Clay jumps back startled, falling off the bed still crying. Justin feeling He has failed at his brotherly duty, looks down and thinks he doesn’t know what’s best for Clay he has to stop so he walks to the desk pulling out napkins and cleans the cum off of him. Soon after turning around clay is on the bed, face turned to the wall. Justin taking a pillow and a old throw blanket decides to sleep on the floor, disappointed thinking he can’t do anything right.


	3. Quarter Past Midnight

September 25

It was Tuesday, and Justin and clay had their math test. 7 in the morning the alarm goes off wake up both of them. Clay turns around expecting to find Justin, and when he’s not the there starts to internally panic. Getting off the bed he see’s Justin on the floor, and remembers what occurred last night. Clay and Justin walk over to the dresser both taking out there respective clothing not speaking.

Clay understands why Justin is uncomfortable, deicdes to wait until later to talk to justin about what happened. Pulling on their clothes, and grabbing there’s books they start on there way to school. The entire way there not one word is spoke between the two.

Luckily for them they didn’t have class together until last period. Continuing about there day Clay and Justin can’t stop thinking about everything that happened. Justin feeling useless, decides he won’t be able to help clay get over Hannah. While Clay decides that he is going to make this up to Justin in any way possibly.

3 PM

Finally home. Justin and Clay walk in to their bedroom, Clay immediately shutting the door.

Listen Justin I need to talk you?

“Hmmm”Justin responds

Clay rambling “I’m sorry about yesterday, thank you your a great brother, it was just Hannah, she was here and she told me that I let her down; tears falling down his face as he looks up at Justin.

“Clay it’s fine, I thought I hurt you”Justin responds reads starting to form in his eyes.

You could never hurt me Clay says, as he embraces Justin in a hug.

7pm

After being done with his homework, Justin “announces” he’s going to go in the shower. Grabbing a towel from the hallway closet he goes in to the bathroom.

Clay seeing this as an opportunity to make things up to Justin, walks out of the room, and grabs a towel from the bathroom closet.

Clay smirks knowing Justin leaves the door unlocked, opens it quietly stepping inside. Looking down clay sees Justin’s clothes, his tight v-neck shirt and tight fitting jeans.

Clay removes his clothes quickly, placing his towel on the sink. Pulling open the shower curtain, he see’s Justin washing his hair. Stepping inside shower he starts to rub his hands down Justin’s back.

Justin quickly turns around to see Clay standing there’s touching all over his body.

Clay what are you doing asks Justin

Making it up to you responds Clay with a sexy smirk  
Bending down on to his knees, he starts to stroke Justin until he is completely hard.  
Looking up “Justin I don’t know what I’m doing so” Clay says

“What.... Justin starts. Before he can finish clays mouth is on his dick.

Clay bobs his head up and down Justin’s dick, only able to take about half of it, into his mouth, while massaging his balls and stroking the part he can’t fit in his mouth.

Justin is reduced to a moaning mess, fuck...fuck....fuck clay im going to cum.

Clay pulls away quickly but it’s too late Justin cums all over his face.

Clay I’m so sorry, I should’ve warned you sooner.

It’s ok responds Clay, just can you finish me.

Of course Clay Justin says

Justin and Clay switch positions Clay standing and Justin kneeling. Justin goes to lean in to take Clay into his mouth but is stopped.

Confused Justin looks up, don’t suck just stroke, I wanna return the favor he says smirking and I know I won’t last long with your mouth on me.

Justin knowing what clay means only nods. Justin strokes Clay with quick fast strokes, bringing clay to completion quickly. 6 ropes of cum land on Justin’s face. Justin smirking stands up pulling Clay into a heated kiss, as he pulls away he says Clay, we need to do that again it was amazing.

For the first time in a long time Clay is happy, he thinks he can really be happy, happy with Justin

September 26 

Waking up for school at 7 was Justin’s least favorite part of the week other than math of course. Looking down, great morning wood, not going away.. groaning. Clay overhearing this walks over to the dresser where Justin is.

Sneaking up behind Justin Clay guides his hand towards Justin’s crotch, giving it a light squeeze. Wsnipering in his ear slowly, need so help “brother”.

The way he says brother sends chills down Justin’s spine, making him even harder.

Clay squeezes Justin dick a little harder earning a moan from Justin. Why don’t we take these off Clay say’s as he rubs Justin’s boxer covered erection.

Justin can only nod in response. Pulling away Clay goes over to lock the bedroom door. Getting on his knees in front of Justin, slowly pulling away the fabric, constraining Justin’s cock.

Once he boxers are pulled down, Justin’s hard cock pop’s up hitting his stomach and falling an inch from Clay’s mouth.

Look at the clock, 7:10. Justin we only have five minutes. Justin’s response is to push Clay towards towards his leaking penis. Clay opens his mouth taking Justin inside. Bobbing his head quickly, clay focuses on the head of Justin’s prick.

Clay looks up at Justin as he sucks, this pushes Justin over the edge. Not giving clay any warning, Justin shoots his load down clays throat. Despite the shock Clay swallows it all with only a little remaining on Justin’s cock.

Look at the clock, it’s 7:14.... see I’m always on time Justin says with a smirk. Shut up, and clean your dick off, Clay says back with a little bit of sass in his voice.

Justin grabs tissues to clean up, slipping his clothes on, he goes to walk out the room as Clay gets dressed. So Clay how did I taste Justin says with a smirk. Not even giving clay a chance to respond Justin walks out the room, turning around only to give Clay a small wink.

4 pm

Clay and Justin arrive home, throwing their book bags on the floor.

Clay: Can I ask you something Justin?

Justin: You don’t have to ask to ask me something, just ask

Clay: I know we’re brothers now, but how would you feel about brothers with benefits.

Justin thinks not saying anything: He promised to do whatever it took to get get Clay to move on from Hannah he would do, it is his brotherly duty after all

Clay starts to ramble: I’m sorry, you probably think I’m weird, don’t hate me, I just thought Jess dumped you and I don’t have anyone so....

Justin just leans in kissing Clay to get him to shut up.  
Justin: Clay it’s fine, I think that would be a great idea

Clay: Really?

Justin: Yeah we’ve been kind of doing that anyway

Clay: Smiles, ok. We can later if you want with still smiling.

Justin: yeah that sounds amazing

8pm

Clay’s parents still aren’t home, they’ve been working late recently leaving the boys to themselves for most of the day. For the last few hours they have been doing homework (mostly clay doing it for both of them). Justin announces imma go shower, mind if I join, it would save water, which is good for the environment clay asks.

Shut up nerd, just let’s get in the shower he smiles.   
Once in the bathroom, they start to strip. For some reason it’s different this time for both of them. Standing naked both hard already.

How do you wanna do this Clay asks shyly.

Justin doesn’t say anything, instead of going to the shower pulling Clay with him.

Justin goes down to his knees taking Clay into his mouth.

Clay can only admire Justin’s technique and wonders how many times he has done this. Pushing the thought out of his mind for the time being atleast. Placing his hands on the back of Justin’s head.

Clay starts to guide Justin’s mouth on his cock. Slowly Clay starts to instinctively pushes his dick further down Justin’s throat making him gag. Mhmmm.... is all Clay can yell as he shoots his load down Justin’s throat.

After catching his breath, Clay smirks remembering what Justin said this morning. Mocking Justin Clay says “so how do I taste”, earning a chuckle from Justin.

Justin standing up pushes Clay down on to his knees.   
Smiling, Clay gladly takes Justin’s dick into his mouth. Clay bobs his head focusing on the tip of Justin’s prick, as one hand expertly strokes the shaft, the other massages Justin’s balls.

MHMMM Clay so good Justin moans. Taking this as encouragement, Clay starts to take Justin further, until he has 6 inches of dick in his mouth. Justin not lasting much longer, pulls his dick out out of Clays mouth. Where do you want it? Justin breathily says. My lips, Clay says.

Justin at that Justin can’t hold it anymore, shooting 8 ropes of cum all over clays nose, cheek and LIPS. Looking down Justin see’s Clay has another boner. Hard again Justin mutters. Yeah, I am always horny. Good so am I just winks, grabbing the soap to shower.

Stepping out of the shower, Clay notices a message on his phone.

Mom: Hi, Clay. Dad surprised me at work, we’re going out for dinner. You and Justin can order pizza or Chinese if you’re hungry. Have a nice night well be home late!

Clays face says it all.

Justin: What’s wrong

Clay: I think my parents are having a “special” night, and she just told me they were and .... I’m scarred for life.

Justin starts laughing. Clay calm down, it’s a good thing... we have the house to ourselves with a wink.

Clay: We’re gonna order Pizza, so toppings?

Justin: *winking* Sausage

Clay: I’m being serious

Justin: Pepperoni and Bacon

Clay: ok sounds good

9 pm

Almost finished with the pizza, Justin “accidentally” spills some sauce on Clays pants.

Clay: You did that on purpose. Asshole

Justin: No I didn’t

Clay: Whatever, let’s get changed for bed.

Once upstairs Clay takes off his pants putting on his pajama bottoms, as Justin just stands there.

Justin: Wait, let’s play a game

What kind of game Clay responds

20 Questions, with a twist Justin states

What’s the twist, Clay asks

If you don’t wanna answer the question you got to do something the other person says.

Ok let’s play responds clay.


	4. So It Goes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Justin Play 20 Questions with a twist. Will they make it through 20?

I’ll start Justin states  
Clay nods

Question # 1 (Justin)  
Justin: What is the furthest you’ve ever gone?  
Clay: What I’ve done with you.

Question #1 (Clay)  
Clay: What’s the best blowjob you’ve ever had?  
Justin: I’m not answering that  
Clay: Ok fine, take off your shirt  
Justin does so happily

Question #2 (Justin)  
Justin: What’s the most you’ve ever jerked off in one day?  
Clay: 6 times, putting his head down shyly 

Question #2 (Clay)  
Clay: What about you, what’s the most you’ve jerked off in one day?  
Justin: 4 times

Question #3 (Justin)  
Justin: How turned on are you right now? *Smirk*  
Clay: Not even gonna answer that  
Justin: Fine, take off your shirt then

Question #3 (Clay)  
Clay: How many people have you given oral to? Boys and Girls!  
Justin: 6 

Question #4 (Justin)

Justin: whose your male and female celebrity crush?  
Clay: Miley Cyrus and Chris Evans

Question #4 (Clay)  
Clay: Are you happy?  
Justin: *shocked*honestly i dont know

Question #5 (Justin)  
Justin: Are you happy?  
Clay: No, not yet anyway

Question #5 (Clay)  
Clay: When was your last wet dream?  
Justin: So, not answering that  
Clay: Fine, sit on my lap, until the next turn

*Justin gets up and moves to sit his butt right into clays dick, feeling the hardon underneath him*

Question #6 (Justin)  
Justin: Why are you hard?  
Clay: Not answering that  
Justin: Fine lose the pants  
Clay: Gotta get up first  
*Justin stands up allowing Clay to remove his pants. Justin notices that clays dick is laying on his left leg. Clay sits down, Justin soon follows, sitting on Clays lap making sure he sits right on Clay’s boner

Question #6 (Clay)  
Clay: Favorite sex position?  
Justin: Missionary, more flexibility  
*Justin gets up, sitting back down in the spot he was in before*

Question #7 (Justin)  
Justin: What’s my favorite food?  
Clay: Trick question- you love all food

Question #7 (Clay)  
Clay: What’s the longest you’ve ever gone without masturbating?  
Justin: 3 Days

Question #8 (Justin)  
Justin: What’s the longest you’ve ever gone without masturbating?  
Clay: A week

Question #8 (Clay)  
Clay: Favorite pornstar?  
Justin: Nope not answering that  
Clay: Take off your pants  
*Justin takes off his pants revealing his very tight black boxer briefs*  
“You done staring” says Justin quickly bringing Clay back to reality

Question #9 (Justin)  
Justin: Do you still think about Hannah?  
Clay: Yeah all the time, I still feel guilty- like we could’ve saved her

Question #9 (Clay)  
Clay: Are you and Jess going to get back together?  
Justin: I dont know I don’t wanna hurt Alex, he’s a good guy and doesn’t deserve it. It’s just complicated

Question #10 (Justin)

Justin: have you or would you eat your cum?  
Clay: Not answering. “asshat”  
Justin: Remove the boxers, get naked  
*Clay stands up, slowly pulling down his boxers, teasing Justin*

Question #10 (Clay)  
Clay: What’s your ideal, girlfriend?  
Justin: Smart and confident  
Clay: I thought you would just go for looks, tits and ass  
Justin: That’s Bryce

Question #11 (Justin)  
Justin: What’s your biggest kink?  
Clay: Not answering  
Justin: Sit on my lap and kiss me with younger

*Clay gets up, walking over to Justin his dick swaying as he moves, making Justin even harder*  
*Clay sits down directly on Justin’s growing bulge, pulling Justin’s face forward he plants a heavy passionate kiss, sending chills up Justin’s spine, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Pulling away Clay sits back in his seat across from Justin with a smirk as Justin just sits there in shock*

Question #11 (Clay)  
Clay: What’s your biggest kink?  
Justin: You’ll have to figure that one out yourself, so not telling *wink*

Clay: Bend over and let me see your ass

*Justin gets up turning around so his back is directly in front of Clay. He slowly begins bending over, make his ass more open to Clay. Deciding to put on a small show for his new brother, Justin bending down further spreads his ass apart with his hands exposing his hole to Clay.*  
“Clay can only admire the view, taking note that Justin had no hair down there, “he must shave or wax it” Clay thought”  
*Justin sits back down, ready to continue the game*

Question #12 (Justin)  
Justin: You enjoy the view *looking down and seeing Clays erection*  
Clay: it was nice I guess

Question #12 (Clay)  
Clay: Has someone ever fucked you?  
Justin: No, and I don’t think I will ever

Question #13 (Justin)  
Justin: You ever stuck something up your asshole?  
Clay: Not answering  
Justin: Ok, for the next week you have to call me daddy when we’re alone  
Clay: *mortified*, ok  
Justin: ok what?  
Clay: Ok Daddy

Question #13 (Clay)  
Clay: Does it turn you on, when I call you daddy?  
Justin: stands up... why don’t we find out  


*Justin walks over to Clay, with a predator glare*

*Bending down Justin pushes Clay downward on to the floor, passionately kissing him and grinding their dicks together, making Clay moan out...

Omg Justin. Justin stops what he’s doing.

What’s wrong? asked Clay. What’s my name? Justin asks.

Clay now realizing what Justin wants responds DADDY.

Justin starts to grind on Clay, earning smalls gasps. Justin stands up, pulling Clay up along with him.

Come here Justin beckons.

Justin: Wanna help me out

Clay: Anything for you Justin, I mean Daddy

*Justin can only let out a soft growl, hearing how Clay calls him daddy goes right to his dick making him start to leak pre-cum.*

*Justin pulls clays head toward him until, his penis is touching Clays lips.*

Suck it, says Justin

*Clay happily obliges, taking half of Justin into his mouth right away.*

Mhmmm, so good moans Justin

Justin: Can I try something?

Clay: You can do anything Daddy

Justin: Hold still

*Justin starts to rock his hip, making Clay take more and more of his dick in his mouth. Justin face fucking Clay, is reduced to gasps and barely audible sentences, while all Clay can manage is a grunt and trying not to gag.*  
*Justin pulls out of Clays mouth*

Justin: Where you want it?  
Clay: On my face daddy  
*Thats all it took, soon Justin was shooting 9 ropes of cum, some landing in Clays eyes, hair, and on his tongue and lips.*

Clay: Well I guess we know what effect me calling you daddy has *with a smirk* 

Justin: Shut up asshole.

Clay: Let’s finish the game

Justin: What a idiot!

*Justin pushes clay back down taking Clay’s dick in his mouth*

Justin: So would you rather we finish the game?

Clay: No, never, uhhhh mmhmmm keep going.

Justin continues to suck on Clay, earning expletives and grunts in return.

Clay: Justin I’m gonna cum

Justin pulls off quickly, stroking Clay to completion causing Clay’s cum to hit his stomach and sliding down to his dick.

*Clean up your mess Justin says, pointing down at his penis covered in Clay’s cum*  
*Clay sits up pushing Justin back down and starts licking anywhere and everywhere he see’s his cum*

Justin: Ok stop, let’s get cleaned up  
Clay: Ok daddy let’s go  
*This sends chills down Justin’s spine*

Clay can’t believe he had fun, he enjoyed himself for the first time since Hannah, but can anyone replace Hannah he wonders.

Justin is happy because he feels like he really made Clay happy, therefore accomplishing his “brotherly duty”


	5. Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Clay make every minute count

September 26  
8:30 AM  
Justin and Clay walk into school still smiling after what happened the night before.  
They arrive at Clays locker, while Clay is going through it for his books, Justin sneaks up behind him, after 1st meet me in the bathroom on the 2nd floor by the staircase. This gives Clay a rush, thinking about what could they do in school, and the excitement of possibly getting caught is even better. 

Justin and Clay finish first period with Justin walking causually to the bathroom, with a Clay basically running with excitement.

Justin stands waiting by the door, for Clay. When he sees a burst of energy fly through the door, he knows it’s his brother. Almost knocking him over Justin pushes Clay into the first stall. He makes Clay stand on the stall, with his head bent over, so if anyone walking in they wouldn’t think anything of it. Pulling down Clay’s pants in one quick motion, Justin realizes Clay doesn’t have any boxers on. Clay reaches down pulling his underwear out of his jeans pocket. After you told me I took them off.... thought this would turn you on. Clay finished with basically a whisper. 

“You really are always horny, who would’ve thought the quiet nerdy kid” Justin says  
“Isn’t it always the quiet nerdy kid, that’s the most fun” replies Clay

Justin smirks moving forward to take Clay’s now erect dick in his hand. Justin makes a ring with his right hand, with his left loosely gripping his cock at the base, working Clays dick up and down the head with short determined tugs until he gasps, his legs quivering. He's so close already. Justin tightening his fist, pushes back against the shaft and Potter's balls, and pinch Clay’s skin over the tip until he relaxes.

I release him when I sense his orgasm has halted, and step away to let him calm down a minute. Justin slowly stands up fully, pulling up Clays pants with him.  
“What are you doing”? Asks Clay  
“Don’t cum until later! Justin says with a wink  
“Such a fucking tease Justin” Clay thinks but no words come out, he just stands there watching Justin leaving him hard and without release.

3PM  
Justin and Clay meet up at Justin’s locker at the end of the day.  
Justin: Anything fun and exciting today Clay, how was your day?  
Clay: Asshole I had to go to the bathroom and it was painfully hard to stand with a boner  
*Justin lets out a chuckle*  
Justin: Come on boner boy, let’s go home and take care of you

Once home Clay begins removing his clothing, prepared to be granted release. Meanwhile Justin goes in to his dresser drawer and takes out a metal ring.  
Turn around noticing Clays naked body and “painful election”, gets an idea. Justin puts the cock ring behind his back.  
Justin: Clay do you trust me?  
Clay: Yeah  
Justin: Good. Close your eyes and don’t open them no matter what

*Justin walks over to the bed to a naked Clay with his eyes closed*  
*Wow he’s beautiful Justin thought. Wait did I just say my adoptive brother is beautiful wtf!*

Justin: Ready?  
Clay: Yeah I need it

*Justin gives a few rugs to Clays cock making sure it’s nice and hard. Then taking the cock ring places it slowly on the Clays penis, restraining him from cumming. 

Justin: You can open your eyes  
Clay: Expecting to see a naked Justin Clay opens his eyes. However what he is greeted with is a piece of metal wrapped around his dick.  
Clay: Justin WTF! I need to cum  
Justin: Oh and you will just going to make you enjoy it, it’s my brotherly duty anyway to have you enjoy life  
Clay: Stop teasing I’m going to burst.  
Justin: Well you can try but that won’t let you.  
Clay: Asshole. So when can I cum  
Justin: Well it depends. If you stay naked and touching yourself constantly you can cum during “our” shower. If not you can cum tomorrow morning.  
Clay: That’s not fair. That’s torture.  
Justin: *Cuts Clay off* You’ll be thanking me after your release.  
Clay: *with puppy dog eyes* can’t I do something else I can be a good boy. (Knowing the effect this would have in Justin)

Justin: Yeah you can get dressed, and go for a walk shouting “I’m going to cum” for 5 minutes.  
Clay: umm... I think I’m going to pass  
Justin: So decide  
*Clay starts to slightly stroke his penis*  
Justin: You can cum at exactly 5:15 (shower time)  
*Clay looks at the clock* (4:30) I can last 45 minutes

For the first few minutes Clay is fine tugging here and there keep himself as comfortable as he can. However as the clock strikes 5 he can’t take it anymore. Clay is writhing on the bed, moaning... Justin please I need it please I need to cum. I can’t take it.  
Justin: 15 minutes.

5:15 couldn’t come fast enough Clay thinks.

Justin gets up grabbing towels for the two of them. Come on Clay let’s go. Justin wraps the towel around Clays lower half covering him for the walk to the shower.  
As the towel hits Clays erection, he shudders, knees buckling almost falling over. Damn Clay if I knew this was gonna affect you so much I would’ve sucked you Justin says.  
Clay: Dammit Foley, let’s go before my balls turn blue

*Wakking to the bathroom* Justin slowly removes his clothes, adding to the blood built up within Clay’s penis.  
Justin bends down in front of Clay, slowly taking the ring off.”

Clay’s knees buckle at the touch  
Justin: Not yet 5:15 *the phone only says 5:14*  
Get in the shower he nudges Clay.  
*Clay gets in the shower*  
Justin: You can cum, go ahead finish  
*Clay begins to stroke*  
*Justin knew the effect dirty talk had on Clay, especially the word daddy so Justin whispers in Clay’s ear*  
That’s right Clay cum like a good boy, cum so hard, cum like you’ve never cummed before and tomorrow night daddy will reward you  
*This pushes Clay over the edge shooting 15 spirits of cum on to the shower wall*

*Once down from his eye Clay looks up at Justin*  
Justin leans in, Clay thinking for a kiss, but instead Justin bites in to Clays neck giving him a very visible hickey. Your mine, your my brother, no one else’s. 

Clay can’t help but feel wanted and loved. Something he hasn’t felt in a really long time. Maybe things will get better, just maybe everything will be alright.

September 27  
Justin: You wanna leave after first today, I have a big day planned  
Clay: I dont know I never miss school  
Justin: Live life on the edge plus I think you’ll like the suprise *Justin grabs at his obvious bulge in his pants*  
Clay: Fine, your such a bad influence  
Justin: Yeah but I’m your bad influence, plus you need all the sex help you can get so.... your not really skipping your taking the day to study new things.  
Clay: Fine, fine. Had to make that nerdy too didn’t you.

*Justin and Clay arrive home, leaving school right after 1st*

Once in their bedroom, Justin starts to remove his clothing.

Justin once naked points down. My body is the suprise you can do whatever you want to me for the rest of the day. I’m your’s Clay.

Clay: Get on the bed

*Justin does as instructed without saying anything*

Clay: Spread your arms and legs out

*Again Justin does as instructed*

Clay: Dont move or I’ll stop.

*Clay strips off his clothing only reaming in a pair of boxers. Moving over leaning on top of Justin, Clay sticks out his tounge, giving Justin’s right nipple a small lick.*

Justin: Mhmm.

*Clay continues lapping at Justin’s right nipple as his hand twists and pulls at Justin’s left nipple, giving both pain and pleasure*

*Justin elicit moans go straight to Clay’s dick*

Clay: Stroke yourself baby, make your-self leak

*Hearing Clays dirty talk, Justin begins to leak pre-cum and starts to stroke his penis.

Clay: Good boy Justin, so good for me

*Clay gets up standing at the bottom of the bed*

Clay: Suck

Justin changes position so he is laying on his stomach mouth centimeters way from Clay’s dick

Justin looks up at Clay with puppy dog eyes

Clay: I said suck

*Justin places his lips on the head of Clay’s dick and takes the head into his mouth. Justin expertly works his younger on the bottom side of Clay’s shaft as he takes Clay into his mouth. Pulling off of Clay’s cock, Justin laps at Clay’s slit getting pre-cum in his mouth.

Justin: mhmm taste like sweetener

Clay: very kinky Justin

Justin: Just for you Clay, just for my brother. Let me help you cum. I want your cum.

*Justin resumes his sucking taking 5 1/2 of Clay into his mouth.

Justin stop I’m gonna... im gonna... uhhh Clay moans cumming down Justin’s throat.

Clay: That was amazing. Can we try something.

Justin: Today I’m yours anything you want.

Clay: I wanna see how many times we can cum.

Justin: An orgasm competition Clay?

Clay: Yeah, how many times we can cum in one day!

Justin: Well you’re already at one, but what’s the prize?

Clay: Topping Privileges

Justin: Clay we don’t have to have sex, this is fine.

Clay: Justin I want to, I love you

*shit, shit I told him I love him he’s gonna freak out OMG **Clay screams in his head**

Justin: I love you too Clay, more than anything

*Justin leans in planting a firm but passionate kiss on to Clay.*

Tears begin to fall from Clay’s eyes

Justin: What’s wrong?

Clay; I’m happy, someone loves me, I love someone, I’m perfect.

Justin: So about that competition

Clay: Can we make it for Saturday, I’m kind of tired now.

Justin: Anything you want Clay.. I’m gonna go finish myself off. Ok?

Clay: Can I watch please.

Justin: yeah but I get to cum on your perfect lips

Clay: Deal

*Justin begins stroking himself* *quickk and fast, with no technique just to achieve his orgasm*

Justin is quickly on edge, Clay get ready Justin grunts  
Clay positions is face right in front of Justin penis, sticking his tongue out.

Justin begins stroking harder... Clay here it comes, give it to me daddy Clay whispers just loud enough for Justin to hear. This sends Justin over the edge.

The orgasms is so intense just twitched having to shut his eyes.

When Justin looks up he sees Clay’s face covered in his cum. Clay begins licking the side of his cheek, lapping up the taste of Justin.

Justin: Fuck Clay, your gonna make me cum again

Clay: Have to wait until Saturday.

*Clay goes up to Justin and whispers “Just because you get top privelages, doesn’t mean you have to be the one who gives it, you can also take it if you ride it”

*The image of Clay riding him was too much, and Justin cummed for a second time within 5 minutes untouched, with the cum landing in his Stomach and Clays back.

Clay: If you cum that much, Saturday will be real fun. I can’t wait to win

Justin: All I... All I do is win


	6. NonStop

September 28  
Justin and Clay wake up in bed, today is the last day of the school week and when they come home Justin will have his own bed and dresser.  
Recently both Clay and Justin have been sleeping naked, feeling more with each other  
When standing up Clay notices Justin’s erection.  
Clay goes to reach out to it but Justin slaps it away

Mrmmmph Clay pouts  
Justin: Gotta save all this till tomorrow, it’ll be worth it

September 29

10 am  
Justin, Clay were going to work, and the furniture well becoming see you at about 8 we’re gonna have pizza, Mrs. Jensen shouts from downstairs.

Justin: We have exactly 10 hrs to see how many times we can cum Clay  
Clay: You mean how many times we can make the other one cum

Clay: How you want to start  
Justin: I have to pee  
Clay: You can’t pee with a boner.  
Justin: Wanna help me take care of it  
Clay: Do you even have to ask

Clay bends down in front of the bed, instead of taking Justin into his mouth, he takes Justin’s right ball and sucks on it. Clay then opens his mouth wider taking both of Justin’s balls into his mouth. The suction and friction causing immense amounts of pleasure to Justin  
Mhmm Clay when did you learn to suck balls like this  
Clay doesn’t respond instead moving his mouth to Justin’s dick. Clay takes 5 inches of Justin in his mouth before he gags. Still sucking Clay moves his hand and massaging Justins balls.  
Justin is moaning  
“Clay ughhh Clay so good”  
I want to make you feel so good daddy  
The way Clay says daddy at the end pushes Justin over the edge, shooting his cum down Clay’s throat.  
Clay pulls off and smiles  
Score  
Justin 1 Clay 0.

Justin and Clay walk off to the bathroom, Justin standing in front of the toilet to piss.  
Clay: Wait...  
Justin: What Clay I gotta piss, unless you want me to piss all over  
Clay looks down ashamed  
Justin: You want me to piss all over  
Clay nods  
Justin: On you  
Clay: yeah  
Justin: Just ask Clay, let’s get in the shower though, your mom will kill us

Justin and Clay step into the shower

Justin: So umm how do we do this  
Clay: Imma get on my knees in front of you and you just piss on me, it’s simple  
Justin: You sure about this  
Clay: Yeah, I want this, no I need this

Justin begins passing on Clay, the stream starts of slowly only hitting Clay’s knee. Soon however it’s is a steady flow hitting Clay’s chest, stomach and dick.  
Justin’s stream starts to slow down  
Clay: Finish on my face  
Clay sticks out his tongue urging Justin on

Justin lifts his penis higher, pissing all over Clay’s hair and face, droppers landing on his tongue which he happily swallows.

Justin: Do you like this kind of stuff Clay  
Clay: Yeah I’m a little kinky  
Justin: I can’t wait to explore that with you

Justin looks down. Clay’s dick is red, leaking pre-cum all over the floor  
Justin: Wow, that really turns you on (pointing down)  
Clay: Im gonna cum in like 20 seconds  
Justin: Cum on my face

Justin and Clay switch positions. Justin on his knees and Clay standing above him stroking his dick  
Justin sticks out his tongue, welcoming everything Clay has to offer. Within seconds Clay is cumming 12 ropes of cum on to Justin face and mouth, with some getting in his hair.

Justin: 1 Clay: 1

Justin: I think we both need to shower  
Clay: And maybe cum again  
Justin looks down noticing Clay is still fully hard, even after such an intense orgasm  
Justin: Wow your sex drive is huge  
Clay: I’m going to win  
Justin: Well see about that (smirk)

Justin turns on the water for the shower, setting it to a good temperature. Justin grabs the shampoo putting a good amount in his hair, then passing the bottle to Clay.  
Expecting Justin to use the body wash on himself, Clay waits patiently.

Instead Justin stands behind Clay, pouring some of the soap in his hand and begins to stroke Clay’s erection.  
Justin mhmm so sensitive, I just mhmm groans Clay  
Justin: Your the one who made this competition and you’re the one who is already hard again. When your hard and near me I need to help you it’s my brotherly duty Clay.  
Hearing that Clay once again cum, all in Justin’s hand, feeling so loved so wanted so appreciated.  
Justin: 1 Clay: 2

Clay: At this rate you’re going to let me win  
Justin: Would that really be such a bad thing  
Clay: No, but  
Justin: Wanna return the favor  
Clay: What do you mean? Justin: I think you know Clay: You want me to piss on you. Justin: Anything to make you happy Clay, I will do anything- I love you.

Clay: You mean it?  
Instead of responding, Justin gets on his knees, taking ackays soft penis in between two fingers and pointing it directly at his chest.  
Justin: Let go Clay, give me everything

That’s all the encouragement he needed, Clay began pissing all over Justin with a steady stream.  
Justin to show he didn’t mind let out a small growl and opened his mouth. Clay’s stream was dwindling out he decided to finish up by pissing on Justin’s face.  
Just was taken aback not expecting this, some went into his mouth, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
Clay finished pissing and Justin stood up.

Clay: You didn’t have to do that  
Justin: I wanted to, for you. Plus the face you made of pleasure doing this makes me happy  
Clay: Let’s finish washing

Justin and Clay finish their shower  
Heading back to the bedroom Justin lays down. Clay begins to go through the dresser for clothes l.  
Justin: Stop, why are you putting on clothes, no one is home and it would be such a shame to deprive me of the view of your body.  
Clay blushes.  
Anything for you

Justin: I’m gonna go downstairs and make breakfast. What do you want?  
Clay: I would say sausage but I have enough of that for today. How about pancakes.  
Justin: Ok they’ll be done in 10-15, I’ll call you when there ready

Justin heads downstairs. Clay can’t help but admire his perfect ass, and how his balls sway from behind as he walks down the stairs.

Justin begins cooking the pancakes.  
Justin: Clay, come down there ready

Justin and Clay eat breakfast, naked. Not saying one word to each other until...  
Justin: Clay I wanna try something. Stand up  
Clay does so happily revealing he is once again hard.  
(Damn is he never not horny Justin wonders)  
Justin picks up the bottle of syrup and drizzles a light amount on to Clay’s dick. He then takes a piece of pancake putting it on his tongue. Justin begins bobbing his head on Clay’s syrup covered penis, the pancake absorbing it. Justin pulls off swallowing the piece of pancake.  
Pancakes taste good but you taste so much better says Justin. With that he takes Clay back into his mouth. Focusing only on the head, it doesn’t take too long for Clay to cum yet again. Justin... justinn... ughhhh is all Clay says before he is cumming down Justin’s throat.  
Justin: 1 Clay: 3 

Justin: Let’s go back upstairs  
Clay: You don’t want me to blow you  
Justin: What do you think we are going to do upstairs (smirk)

Once upstairs Justin pushes Clay lightly up against the wall. I want you to suck me till ur jaw is swollen. But for now I just want to cum down your throat. Clay drops to his knees immediately, happy to oblige with Justin’s request. Clay follows what Justin did only a few minutes before, only focusing on the head and using his tongue to lick the slit.  
Justin: Clay, you’re so good at this, my god. Clay... I’m gonna I’m gonna, and with that Justin shoots 6 spirits of cum into Clay’s eager mouth.  
Pulling off.. Clay: the pancakes were good but you just really filled me up  
Justin: 2 Clay: 3

Clay stands up with Justin started to walk away to sit on the bed.  
Clay: Where do you think you’re going?  
Justin: You need to cum again?  
Clay: No but I want to make you cum again. I wanna be a good brother daddy please  
Justin immediately becomes erect once again hearing his adopted brother call him daddy.  
Clay: I think you want to cum again too. Don’t you  
Justin can only nod  
This time instead of Clay dropping to his knees, he places his hand on Justin’s election. Justin has never been more sensitive in his life. Clay begins stroking hard and fast, knowing that the overstimulation and sensitivity will bring Justin to orgasm quickly. Clay was right Justin soon squirted two spirits of cum on to Clay’s hand. 

Clay lifts his hand and starts licking up Justin’s cum. I have to say, you taste amazing.  
Justin: 3 Clay: 3

Clay once again begins stroking Justin’s penis, to get it hard  
Justin: Ok, Clay I really can’t, uhhh Clay  
Clay: I’m gonna make you feel so good Daddy

That’s all it took once again Justin was hard and in Clay’s hand

Justin: Please Clay, it’s so sensitive  
Clay: Shhh, it’ll feel good

Ignore Justin’s whining, Clay begins stroking again knowing that within a few second the sensitivity would turn to pleasure

Soon enough Justin was moaning again  
Justin: Clay, I’m gonna, so sensitive can’t last (with that Justin squirts 3 spurts of cum onto Clay’s wrist and hand.  
Clay: now whose the good boy (wink)  
Justin: 4 Clay: 3 

Justin: Shut up. I don’t have as big of a sex drive and I’ve cum 4 times in less then two hours

Clay looks up at the time 11:30. I wanted to be at 5 by 12. Justin:Clay I don’t think I can cum anymore.

Clay: Ok, take a break and help me cum again

Justin can’t believe it Clay is hard again.  
Justin: Clay how are you still getting hard. Doesn’t it hurt.  
Clay: A little but it’s worth it. You making me cum all day is worth it. This is the most fun in a long time.  
Justin: Ok if you want this.

Justin thinks “if this is what makes Clay happy, he’ll cum 50 times in order to keep Clay happy, and feelikg wanted and loved.

Clay: Justin...Justin I’m gonna  
Justin: Give it to me, give me all of it

Clay cums landing on Justin’s hand and the floor.

Clay: That was fun..  
Justin: 4 Clay: 4

Justin: Yeah it was a lot of fun  
Clay: Your turn again  
Justin: Clay I can’t, before he even finished he realizes he is hard again and Clay is already stroking him. My god Clay, so sensitive not gonna last long. Clay pops off- Give it to me I want you down my throat all the way. Wrapping his lips back on Clay takes 6 inches of Justin’s dick into his mouth.  
Justin: Clay here it comes  
Justin shoots his load down Clay’s throat, out of breath and panting  
Justin: 5 Clay: 4

Clay: You’re so good, keeping up the pace  
Clay looks at the clock is 11:55  
Clay: We can still reach my goal, if you help me cum again  
Justin: Clay I think we need to slow down, so many orgasms  
Clay: Shut up and blow me, I want this, I need this

Justin thinks he promised he would do whatever Clay needed it was his brotherly duty.  
Justin: Ok I will, but don’t complain when you can’t feel your cock later. 

Justin bends down taking Clays erection into his mouth. Clay instead of staying dormant, grabs locks of Justin’s hair and starts to thrust into his mouth.  
Clay: That’s it Justin, take it take it, mhmmm... here it comes, enjoy.. and with that Clay pushes 5 inches of his cock into Justin’s mouth making him gag as he shoots his load. Justin doesn’t miss one inch swallowing all of it.

Clay: See that was fun (wink)  
Justin: *pants*- too rough right now  
Clay: Well see  
Justin: 5 Clay: 5

Justin: I’m going to go get a drink, you want something.  
Clay: A soda would be great, I’ll be waiting

The minute Justin walks out the door Clay switches position getting doggy style on to the bed, ass in the air so it’s the first thing Justin see’s when he walks in.

When Justin walks in the room he almost drops the drinks there’s Clay in doggy style waiting for him. Can he be any luckier.

Justin: Clay... I dont  
Clay: does this turn you on.  
Justin does even have to answer, his penis responds coming back to life harder and more red than ever

Clay: Come here and face fuck me

Justin happily obliges. Putting the drinks down Justin climbs onto the bed in front of Clay, positing himself in front of Clay’s mouth

Justin: You sure?  
Clay: I’ve never been more sure of anything.

Justin beings face fucking Clay so hard it makes the bed shake. Clay is in heaven, body writhing in ecstasy. Clay can feel Justin getting close, quickly pulling away clay looks up.  
Clay: Cum on my face.

With that Justin shoots 3 spurts of cum on to Clays face landing on his lips and cheeks.  
Clay: That was so hot, it felt so right. I could let you do that all day long.  
Justin: 6 Clay: 5

Justin: Ok now we are really taking a break.  
Clay: Fine, but when we start again I’m gonna make you cum so many times.  
Justin: Let’s just get hydrated first

Justin and Clay drink their soda, but Clay can’t help himself he reaches over grabbing Justin’s soft penis. Justin stops drinking immediately. 

Clay: Dont stop get hyrdrated. I’m gonna make you feel good.  
Justin doesn’t even fight, knowing it would be to no avail. Clay wants an orgasm fest and he’s going to just have to be a willing participant. 

Clay bends down, quickly stroking Justin to his full hardness. Justin can barely drink, soda falling off the side of his mouth. Clay starts to stroke, everytime I drop hits him he strokes even harder making Justin writhe, and not being able to drink anymore.

Justin: Clay so rough m, uhhh I’m gonna  
With that Justin cum’s two spirts of cum hitting Clays face  
Justin: 7 Clay: 5 

Clay stands up. I need some liquid.  
Justin goes to ahem Clay the soda. No I’m good, Clay puts his finger in Justin’s cum and slowly starts to put it down his throat. Justin can only stare in awe. He feels his body stirring. Justin let someone out a groan, cumming untouched at just the sight of Clay eating his cum.  
Justin: 8 Clay: 5

Clay: Wow Justin, someone loves this.  
Justin: Shut up

Justin looks at the time it’s only 1  
He still has 7 hours of orgasms left. 

Justin: Clay come here  
Clay walks towards Justin

Justin drops to his knees. Clay expecting to get a blwojob is caught off guard, as Justin licks stripes against his balls.  
Mhmm, Justin ughh  
Justin gives Clays balls a small bite. This only causes pleasure to Clay. Justin I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.  
Justin: That’s what I want  
With that Clay let’s loose all on to Justin’s face  
Justin: 8 Clay: 6

Justin stands up making a mockery of Clay. He takes the cum off his face and starts to suck his fingers dry of it, as Clay did.  
The effect it had on Justin, was reciprocated on Clay, with Clay cumming untouched, watching the show ahead.  
Justin: 8 Clay: 6

Clay: Come here Justin  
Justin: Is something wrong?  
Clay: No everything is perfect. I wanted to change the rules a little. Whoever hits 20 orgasms first gets to top.  
Justin: (thinking) he has the lead right now but...  
Justin: Fine, you have a deal but in addition to topping privelages, the other has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole week.  
Clay: Ok. Be prepared to do some kinky stuff if I win (wink)  
Justin: (blushes)

With the stakes heightened, before anyone can react, Justin drops to his arms and knees and crawls in front of Clay like a dog. Going up from under Justin attacks the sensitive area right under Clay. Justin please it feels so good. OMG you’re tongue. Justin ughh, here is comes screams Clay as he shoots his orgasm onto Justin’s back.  
Justin: 8 Clay: 8

Justin begins to stroke himself now  
Clay: What are you doing?  
Justin: Winning ughh... as he shoots his load all over the carpet.  
Clay: Good job asshole I gotta clean that up.  
Justin: 9 Clay: 8

Justin: Clay, stop.  
Clay: I gotta clean it  
Justin: Use you’re tongue.

Clay just smiled, realizing Justin understands his kinks and accepts them as part of him. Clay bends down on to the floor, lapping at the remnants of Justin’s cum. Justin begins to stroke his dick again bringing it to it’s full hardness. In an effort to prove his superiority, Justin gets on edge. 

Justin: Clay, look up  
As Clay looks up Justin shoots another load onto the carpet  
With a smirk (missed a spot Clay)  
Justin: 10 Clay: 8

Clay can only laugh lapping at the carpet even faster then he did before. Justin drops down onto his back mouth in front of Clay’s penis.  
Justin: As you clean, rock into my mouth.  
Clay: Anything for you

Clay begins to rock his hips slowly back and forth.  
Justin begins to hum, sending vibration onto Clays dick. Within seconds Clay is spewing load after load of cum into Justin’s mouth.

Panting Justin pulls off  
As Clay catches his breath: I like that position, the humming was fantastic.  
Justin: 10 Clay: 9

Clay sits down on the carpet after finishing cleaning up Justin’s cum.  
This is fun says Justin. Agreed replies Clay. 

Clay looks up at the clock already 2:30, damn time flies when your licking cum, Clay thinks. 

Clay: Justin we have five hours and we’re only half way.  
Justin: I have a solution follow me.

Justin drags Clay into the bathroom. Opening the linen closet Justin bulls out a object of some sort. Clay soon recognizes it as a vibrator. 

Clay: Why do you have a vibrator?  
Justin: It’s not mine, it’s you’re mother’s  
Clay: if this was an attempt to give me an etection, mentioning my mother wasn’t the best idea.

Justin doesn’t respond instead turning on the vibrator and bringing it towards Clay’s semi-erect penis.  
Clay is trembling, knees slowly buckling. The pleasure is to much. Oh... Justin.. this feels so good... uhhh.  
Clay pulling away quickly to not cum on the vibrator shoots his load into the sink.  
Justin: 10 Clay: 10

If I knew about that and how good it felt, I would’ve bought one years ago.  
Justin brings the vibrator towards his once again erect penis. Clay can’t help but admire Justin’s willpower to win. Clay thinks wow he’s willing to cum so many times for me. The fun we will.... before he is able to finish his thought he is awaken when Justin’s cum hits his stomach. 

Justin: Well Clay, this competition was a great idea. I’ve never felt so alive.  
Clay: Imagine how you’re going to feel everyday with me. 

Justin: Come on nerd, I have another suprise for you.

Justin drags Clay into the shower stall. Instead of entering himself along with Clay, he goes to the bathroom vanity. Pulling open the drawer Justin takes out 2 cups. 

Clay: What is that for?  
Justin: You’ll see 

Justin gets into the shower stall placing the two cups next to each other on the shower floor. 

Clay: I still don’t get it  
Justin: We’re gonna fill them.  
Clay: With what  
Justin: Our next 10 orgasams  
Clay: Why?  
Justin: Loser drinks both?  
Clay: You’re on, hope you enjoy tasting yourself (chuckle)

Justin bends on to his knees. Licking a stripe up Clay’s errcfion, making Clay shudder.  
Justin, so good  
Justin moves his tongue in and out lapping at Clay’s balls. Taking each of Clay’s balls into his mouth Justin gives them a light nip.  
Clay: Justin I’m gonna 

Before Clay can finish, Justin grabs one of the cups placing it in front of Clay’s slit as he orgasms. Once done Justin looks at the cup. Wow Clay cummed a lot, might need a bigger cup for him.  
Justin: 10 Clay: 11

Clay gets on his knees, prompting Justin to stand up.  
Clay: Let me know if this hurts

Clay dives into Justin’s crotch. He begins licking a stripe from Justin’s slit to his balls. Giving a light tug to Justin’s balls he is happy to hear a large moan escape from Justin’s lip, followed by spurts of cum flying into his dick into Clay’s hair.

Justin: 11 Clay: 11

Justin: Clay can we take a break.

Clay: Give me two more and we can take a break.

Justin: Groans

Clay: For me

Justin can’t deny Clay anything. Anything Clay wants Justin will give him.

Justin: Ok Clay- two more and then were taking a long break

Clay: Sure

Clay stands up pushing his body against Justin’s grinding their cocks together. Reaching full hardness

Clay rocks his body back and forth creating friction between the two cock’s.

Justin and Clay moan in unision signaling their approaching orgasms.

Justin: Clay- here it comes!

Clay: Mine too - Give it to me

Justin and Clay cum, their sperm collding on top of their dick’s.

Justin: 12 Clay: 12

Clay: Ok one more, how you wanna do it?

Justin: Hands and knees, I wanna grind one out on your back

Clay: Ok

Justin bends down halfway, just enough to be lined up with the tip of Clay’s back.

Justin: Ready?

Clay: Yeah

Justin begins ripping his cock, just above Clay’s crack and pushing it further down on to Clay’s back.

The sensitivity begins to overwhelm him. Knowing he won’t asks long at this rate, he starts to thrust faster making sure to graze over Clay’s hole ever so slight sending chills down Clay’s back.

Justin: Here it comes Clay, all over your back.

With one final thrust Justin shoots 6 spurts of cum on to Clay’s back.

Justin 13: Clay: 12

Clay: That felt really good

Justin: Your turn!

Clay: I don’t wanna do that I have something better in mind. 

Justin: Go for it

Clay: Get on your knees, open ur mouth and stick out your tongue.

Justin does as he’s told. 

Clay beings to slap is dick up and down onto Justin’s tongue, rotation between slapping his tongue and slapping his cheeks with his cock. 

The wetness of Justin’s tongue, the redness of Justin’s cheeks and the way he was looking up at Clay was too much for Clay. Coming to an orgasm Clay cummed right onto Justin’s tongue.

Justin: 13 Clay: 13

As Justin goes to spit it out Clay stops him.

Clay: Leave it there, keep your tongue out  
Justin watches as Clay moves further, sticking his tongue out as well.

Justin: (in his mind) no Clay can’t be about to do what I think he is

Yet sure enough, Clay leans into Justin and begins licking his own Cum off of Justin’s tongue.  
This excited Justin, prompting him to issue a makeojt session with him and Clay. Throughout the kiss the cum swapped between both of their mouths. Until splitting away, and swallowing what was left in their mouth. 

Justin: That was fun, but can we make that the last one of the day

Clay: Yeah I have an idea anyway

Justin: What’s that

Clay: We both got to the same number. You got there first so you top, but I get to be on top. Well do that tomororw though I’m too tired.

Justin: Anythjng you want Clay, but you have to go drink the cup.

Clay: There is like nothing in there, we were too busy cumming on each other to remember.

Justin: Fine.

Justin: Let’s go to bed, take a nap.

Clay: We have to shower to wash off the cum.

Justin: You’re right but only showe nothing else

Justin and Clay finish their shower, heading off to bed.

Justin falls asleep immediately but Clay stays up wondering what all this means. Does Justin love him, is it just about the sex or does he feel obligated to do this because we adopted him.

Clay falls off to sleep wondering what will happen between Justin and him, when they do take that next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Friday short because nothing really happens


	7. Ready for it...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Clay cross the line.

September 30

10 am

Clay’s parents: Cla, Justin well see you later, make sure everything is done for school tomorrow.

Clay: You know what today is. RIGHT?  
Justin: No, what is it Clay - I’m tired after yesterday  
Clay: Justin it’s 10 am wake up.  
Justin: Wahts so important Clay (sitting up)  
Clay: Rember yesterday, today’s the day we cross the line  
Justin: You really want to do this Clay? It’s ok if you don’t, it was a competition- doesn’t have to mean anything  
Clay: Yes I’m sure that I want this.  
Justin: Ok, let’s go shower and get ready for it. I want to make it special for you

Clay and Justin walk into the shower

Justin: Ok, no funny buisness, just a shower  
Clay: Tell that to your penis  
Justin: It’s morning wood, well handle it later on, I want to be able to give you everything that I have to offer.  
Clay: Fine, but tell that to my dick.  
Justin: Clay, seriously, were going to have so much fun later. Just wait it out and it will all be worth it I promise.

Clay: Umm... Justin i dont know if you wanna be here for this but I have to prepare myself and stretch myself, so i dont know if you want to watch.

Justin: Clay, I don’t want to watch  
Clay: Ok....  
Justin: I wanna do it for you. This isn’t just sex this is about us.  
Clay: You mean that  
Justin: Yes.  
Clay: You’re the best  
Justin: Yeah, I know... but you’re pretty great too (laughing). Has there ever been like anything up your ass before?  
Clay: A small dildo, really skinny not long and my fingers.  
Justin: Well get back to that dildo in a minute... but first  
Put your hands up against the shower wall, stretch your legs back, and stick your ass out.

Clay does as instuctired, revealing a almost hairless asshole

Justin spreads Clay’s plump ass cheeks apart, getting a better view of Clay’s “cherry”.  
Justin: Clay, this might sting a little  
Clay: Just do it Justin, I trust you. 

Justin, rubs some soap onto his finger. Bringing it to Clay’s ass. Justin leans forward kissing Clay’s neck as he inserts one finger into Clay’s tight hole.

Clay: Mhmm....  
Justin: Am I hurting you?  
Clay: Move faster, need you to move your finger faster.

Justin quickens his finger thrusting, earning pants from Clay.

Justin: Clay, you ok?  
Clay: Yeah  
Justin: Can I insert one more?  
Clay: Please, feels good....

Justin stops, picking up the soap again and putting some on two of his fingers.  
Before sticking them into Clay, Justin plants a row of kisses on Clay’s back.

Justin: Ready?  
Clay: Yeah

Justin inserts two of his fingers into Clay’s awaiting hole. 

Clay: So good, Thank you.... ughhhh.... faster Justin please

Justin happily obliges.... pushes his fingers in deeper and faster into Clay. 

Clay pulls way  
Justin stops thinking that he’s hurt Clay.

Justin: What’s wrong?  
Clay: I don’t wanna wait, I wanna do this  
Justin: let me finish prepping and the minute I’m done you can have me for as long as you need. I’m here for you Clay, whatever you need.  
Clay: Okeeyy

Justin reinserts his two fingers, with them quickly sliding in. Before Clay can process what’s happening Justin sticks a third finger in.

Justin: Still feel good?  
Clay: Slow down, hurts  
Justin: I’m helping you, if you would’ve took me now you would’ve been in so much pain. Let me do this right it’s my “brotherly duty.”  
Clay: There’s nothing very brotherly about this

Justin doesn’t respond , instead moving the three fingers up and down inside of Clay. Scissoring Clay. 

Clay: Keep going Justin.... OMG... SO GOOD

Justin obliges happily, finger fucking Clay into a different dimension.

Clay: Justin, stop  
Justin: Clay, did I hurt you  
Clay: No I was gonna cum and you said I couldn’t so

Justin thinks to himself “OMG how did I get so lucky, he’s perfect”

Justin; Ok orgasm boy, let’s go to the bedroom, and let the real fun begin. 

Clay basically runs out of the bathroom, not caring about hitting anything.  
Justin walks slowly behind

Walking in Justin doesn’t see Clay  
Instead he is pushed forward on the bed

Justin: Clay OMG slow down  
Clay: You said the minute after.  
Justin: It’s a figure of speech not literally  
Clay: I dont care, condoms nightstand, NOW.

Justin reaches over into the night stand drawer, pulling out the box of condoms and takes one out. 

Clay: Hurry up put it on

Justin puts it on as quickly as his hands can possibly move

Before Justin’s hands are even off his erection, Clay is lining his hole right up with his dick. 

Justin: Clay, easy you’re going to hurt yourself  
Clay: I know what I’m doing Justin just enjoy

Clay starts to slide himself slowly down.  
Justin let’s out a groan

Instead of allowing himself to adjust, Clay just impales himself on Justin’s dick in one movement, taking in all 9 inches.

Justin: OMG, CLAY FUCKKK— So Good

Clay waits a minute giving himself time to adjust and to allow Justin time to cool down and open his eyes. 

Clay: You’re going to have fun. When you close you’re eyes I’m going to stop. I want you to watch every minute of this.

Justin: I wouldn’t miss it

With that Clay begins moving up and down. Taking Justin all the way down, and then moving up and barely leaving the head in. Both of Clay’s legs are bent, giving easy access to his hole. 

Justin: Clay... faster please

Clay changes his movements, this time instead moving fastly and impalimg himself only halfway down. 

Justin is a morning mess, head rocking body twitching. However he will not take his eyes off of Clay, knowing the minute he does it stops.  
Justin never wants it to stop. 

Justin: Clay... I....  
Clay: Don’t speak, enjoy

Clay I increased his pace quickly now used to Justin’s size. Allowing himself comfort he begins to roam his hands around Justin’s stomach. Reaching his nipples he starts playing with them. Using Justin’s nipple as support for his bouncing.

The sensitivity is too much for Justin.

Justin: Clay, I’m gonna cum  
Clay: Good, enjoy

With one final thrust, Clay pushes himself all the way down, taking everything until he can feel Justin’s balls on the bottom of his ass.

Justin shoots his load, feeling up the condom that is inside of Clay.  
Clay slides off of Justin, panting... rolling over.

Justin stands up removing the condom.  
Justin goes towards the bathroom clean up.

Clay: Where are you going?  
Justin: Bathroom. I’ll be back soon and when I do I’m gonna blow you.  
Clay: No!!  
Justin: You don’t want me to blow you  
Clay: I do, but first I want to Ride you again in a different position (smiling)

Justin cannot believe what is happening. This kid is a sex machine.

Clay: Get over here, lay down and put on a new condom.

Justin doesn’t move... frozen in place.  
Clay tired of waiting gets up dragging Justin to the bed.

Clay: Justin put on the condom

Justin coming too rolls another one on to his semi-hard penis. 

Justin: Clay, i dont know if I’m gonna last long  
Clay: That’s why it’s the perfect time to try this.

Clay goes to impalas himself on Justin. Instead of just sitting down he splits his legs over Justin, doing a half split, on to Justin.

Justin: OMFG Clayyyy.... so good.

Looking up Justin realizes what Clay is doing

Justin: Clay please don’t, you’re going to hurt yourself.

Completely ignoring Justin, Clay continues.

Clay completes the position. Justin opens his eyes to see one of Clay’s legs stretched out hanging off the bed and the other hitting the wall.

Justin: Clay, stop, you’re hurting yourself, just get off and if you need to go again just do it the same way.  
Clay: I’m fine and I’m only here to please my daddy

That word makes Justin stop protesting, only looking on at Clay.

Clay: If I’m in pain I’ll stop. 

Justin *nods*

Clay starts lifting himself up, feeling some discomfort in his legs as he does so.  
Clay slides back down, fully opening himself to Justin’s full nine inches.  
When sliding down, Justin hits Clay’s prostate.  
Clay moans gasping for air.

Justin opens his eyes, concerned flooding his eyes.

Justin: Clay, Clay. You ok? Clay  
Clay: Calm down, I had to catch my breathe, you hit my prostate.  
Justin: Oh....  
Clay: Now if you would stop protesting

Clay begins his movements once again, this time faster, making sure to hit his prostate everytime.

Clay: OMG you feel so right inside me  
Justin: Clay, I’m gonna cum!  
Clay: So do it!! You don’t have to tell me anymore I want it all the time

Justin shoots his second load into his second condom inside of Clay’s ass. 

Ughh, Justin groans with his eyes closed. Only opening them when he feels something hit his chest.  
It’s cum...  
Looking up at Clay he sees a trail of cum leading from Clay’s dick to Justin’s chest. 

Justin: Did you just...?  
Clay: I cummed untouched. You hit my prostate it felt good  
Justin: Get off so I can kiss you! You are everything to me. I dont know what I would do without you please don’t leave me. I’m here for anything, I hope you are too.  
Clay: Of course I’m here for anything and everything. But I need you to do and anything for me.  
Justin: What is it?  
Clay: Fuck me.  
Justin: You just rode me twice....  
Clay: Fuck me hard, make the bed shake. I don’t care, I want to feel what’s it’s like when you are pushing into me, not me sliding on to you.  
Justin: Go lay down on the bed, you horny animal. I got to grab a new condom.  
Clay: Hurry up

Clay lies down on the bed. Instead of just lying there Clay lifts his legs up, resting his legs so his knees are at his chin. Giving Justin full access to his hole.

Justin turns around from the Nightstand, to see Clay, spread wide open eagerly waiting for him.  
Clay Jensen will be the death of me Justin thinks, as he feels his sensitive dick getting hard already.

Clay losing patients:  
Justin, I’m waiting let’s go (runs a finger over his pink hole)  
Justin walks over, kneels on the bed dick positioned just outside of Clay’s hole. 

Justin: Here I go!

With one full thrust Justin sticks his full nine inches into Clay.

So good... fuck.... Clay moans in response

Instead of letting Clay get comfortable in this position, Justin pulls out and slams into Clay, hard. Over and over again. The only sound you could hear was Justin’s balls slapping Clay’s ass as he fucked him.

Justin slows down for a second to stall his orgasm giving Clay the opportunity to say

Clay: Is that all you got, I’ve had better from a dildo. I want harder and faster.  
Justin pissed his skills are being knocked, rams into the Clay with a huge thrust causing Clays head to move, and the entire bed frame to shake.

Justin: Better?  
Clay: Yeah, just go fast in between those thrusts 

“No one has ever let me be so rough with them” Justin thinks  
Pushing that thought to the side, atleast for now, Justin slams into Clay, quickly, hitting Clays prostate. Not giving Clay a chance to moan, Justin pulls out once again slamming into Clay, hitting his prostate. The bed frame is shaking with every thrust, both Justin and Clay are shaking.

Clay: Justin, fuck me, use me like the hole I am

Justin: *thinking* OMG Clay is kinky af

Justin continues his assault on Clay’s ass, grunting and groaning as he approached his orgasm. 

Without giving a warning, Justin shoots his load inside the condom. Slamming into Clay one more time, hitting his prostate, Justin witness’ Clay cumming all over his stomach untouched. 

Justin: OMG, that was fantastic.  
Did you enjoy  
Clay: Yes it was amazing, you’re amazing. Tomorrow we’re trying a different position  
Justin: We’re doing this tomororw  
Clay: We’re doing this everyday.

Justin: (thinking) Clay Jensen really will be either the life or death of me  
Clay: (thinking) Justin Jensen Foley, will either make me or break me, either way I will always love him.

Justin: Clay, let’s gst cleaned up and watch TV and wait for you’re parents  
Clay: Sounds good. There you’re parents now too.  
Justin: Dont remind me considering we just had sex 3 TIMES  
Clay: Shut up, you loved it  
Justin: I did. I loved it more because you were there. 

Sharing one final kiss, they clean up and watch a movie,  
While they wait for the “Jensen’s” to come home.


	8. Lucky Strike

September 31

He wanted to get off. He needed to get off. He wanted to get Justin off. He wanted to know what he and Justin had become after yesterday. While there had been no expectations when Clay and Justin started, Clay needed to know where this might go. Clay’s heart is now involved in the mix. He thought maybe he was in love, and judging by the way Justin acted today, he might not be the only one

Clay slips a note into Justin’s notebook during Math  
Bathroom, now is all the note says.  
Justin gets the message, quickly exiting the classroom.  
Clay being the good student he is waits and then asks permission to go to the bathroom

As Clay walked in to the bathroom Justin just smiled, raising his arms around Clay’s neck and kissing him. 

Justin and Clay had kissed hundreds of times. But this felt like the first time. The first time he'd felt Clay give in to him, letting his tongue inside his parted lips. The first time he felt truly connected to Clay, in a way he couldn’t describe. 

Clay stepped back, leading Justin towards the first stall. Justin allowed himself to be led, happily. 

Clay pushed Justin down onto the toilet seat and crawled on the ground in front of him. He looked up at Justin,and extended his hand. 

Justin reached resting a hand on Clay’s head.

Clay closed his eyes at the feel of Justin’s fingers rubbing his head. When he opened them again, Justin was already loosening his belt knowing what Clay wanted to do to him. Clay: Let me 

Fingers curled in Justin’s pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. As it being pulled off Justin shuddered, feeling the air on his naked skin. Looking down he see’s Clay’s eyes on him, so hungry. 

Justin for the first time since Jessica feels so loved.

Clay traced his fingertips over Justin’s bare cock.

Clay leans down taking Justin into his mouth

Lips parted, moist breath exhaled over Justin’s skin. "So soft," Justin whispered. 

Clay moved lower, taking more of Justin’s cock, knowing that they will always be there for each other. 

Justin moaned softly as Clay bobbed his head on his cock stroking what didn’t fit with his fingers.

Pulling of Clay pressed soft kisses down the length of Justin’s shaft, and moved lower.

Justin gasped, parting his thighs giving Clay better access to take his balls in to Clay’s mouth. 

Clay settled in between Justin’s legs, moving his tongue lower, swiping across his tight rim.

Justin trembled, opening his hole to Clay.

Clay’s tongue, so clever and needy, twined over and around, lapped and stroked and teased out moan after moan.

Justin arched his back, tossed his head, stretched his legs wide open, giving himself over to Clay completely.

Clay pulled back, panting, peeled off his pants and started stroking his dick. 

At the sight of him stroking Justin gave a small sob.

Clay dropped his hand between Justin’s legs, ran the tip of his index finger in a tight circle around Justin’s rim.

Justin clutched at Clay’s shoulders and arched down, taking his finger inside.

Justin moaned. Clay was already yielding, more open than he expected. He slipped a second finger in. And Justin took it beautifully, shaking with pleasure, lips pressing against Clay, drawing Clay’s tongue into his mouth.

"Can't wait anymore. Need you." Clay moved his hand between his legs, took Justin’s hand, guided his two fingers out and pressed three fingers together, urging him. "Please."

Clay bit Justin’s shoulder, overcome by desire.

He pressed gently, and Justin opened to him, took all three fingers in a long, slow slide all the way to the base.

"Fuck. Clay." Justin hissed biting pointlessly at Clay’s throat. Justin writhed, rocking himself on Clay’s fingers, almost crying with need. Clay worked Justin open, but Justin hardly needed the preparation. His body just opened to Clay like it was born for this.

"Now. Clay. Please. Now. God, please."

"Ok, Justin." Clay’s eyes flew open. His gaze locked onto Justin’s.

"It's time, baby boy."

Clay straddled Justin, and reached over to stroke his dick. 

Clay moved between Justin’s legs, and cupped Justin’s face in his hand.

He slicked up his hand again and smoothed his fingers over his cock, achingly hard and eager.

Clay: Justin stand up

Once standing, Clay sits on the toilet

Justin positioned himself between Clay’s legs. They both were shaking so hard that Justin gave a little laugh.

Clay looked up at Justin, his face bright with so much love and desire that Justin couldn't bear it. 

"I love you so much." Justin spread his thighs wider.

"I love you too." Justin took a deep breath and pressed the head of Clay’s cock against his hole. The feel of it barely breaching the outer rim made him shudder.

He held himself there, letting Clay just feel it, relax into it.

Justin moaned. His rim fluttered, yielded, and pulled Clay completely inside.

Clay made a soft sound of awe, and stared up at Justin. The expression on his face was pure lust, like a kid the first time he sees fireworks or tastes chocolate cake.

Justin pushed a little further and held himself there. Clay didn’t push his way in. He waited until Justin’s body was ready, and invited him.

Justin’s breath was rapid, his face flushed. "Oh god. Oh god." He pressed his hips down, taking Clay a little deeper.

"You ok? This ok?" Clay examined Justin’s face for signs of distress.

All he saw was pleasure so keen it looked like Justin was going to fall apart.

"Clay. Oh god. Clay." Justin lifted his hips lower and the entirety of Clay’s cock penetrated him, past the second ring of muscle. Justin trembled, back arched, breath coming faster.

Clay bit his lip, trying desperately not to come.

"More. Please."

Justin pulled his hips back, and moved downward, going deeper. Clay grabbed Justin's ass, body sheened with sweat, spread his legs wider and pushed.

Clay slid all the way inside hitting Justin’s prostate. All the way inside Justin. So tight and yet so yielding, surrounding him. So hot jesus like a furnace Justin always did run hot but Christ this was unreal…

Justin burst into tears.

"Am I hurting you?" Clay started to push off, but Justin only pushed down harder. 

"Perfect. It's perfect." Justin’s voice was choked with tears. He took Clay’s head in his hands and kissed him, sobbing into his mouth.

They stayed like that for a long moment, just letting themselves feel it, feel how they were joined.

Finally, Justin moved up slightly and moved back in. Justin’s sobs were interrupted by a gasp of pleasure. He dropped his right hand to Clay’s back, letting his other arm push off of Clay’s leg.

Justin did it again, moving out farther, then sliding all the way back in.

Clay made a choked sound.

"Please. Oh god please."

Justin wrapped his arms around Clay, holding him so tight, like he was trying to fuse them into one single being, and gave Justin what he wanted.

He moved inside him deep and slow, rocking into him, sucking the salt from Justin’s throat, kissing the tears of joy from his face, driving the most astonishing range of sounds out of Justin: sounds of pleasure so keen it was shocking, shivery moans that conveyed achingly sincere love, low bossy sounds demanding more, pure joy when he got it.

"Justin. Not gonna last."

Being inside Justin. Being inside Justin. His Justin. Giving him everything, falling apart beneath him with the pleasure of it. It was too much.

Justin wrapped his arms around Dean, mouth open, cheeks bright red and took everything Clay gave him, wordlessly pleading for more. Their mingled blood smeared across their chests, both faces wet with tears, Justin pulled his hips back and drove onto Clay hard, earning fierce cries out of him, twin cries echoed from his own throat.

"Justin, oh god Justin…"

And the very second the pleasure shattered Clay, turning him into sparking nerve endings, sending every drop of fluid in his body out the end of his cock and deep inside Justin, that very second Justin lost it, cries cresting into a scream, spurting hot and wet all over Clay’s belly, muscles fluttering and clenching so tight that Justin’s orgasm amplified and flung itself off the cliff into holy shit what the fuck is this can people die from coming this hard fuck yeah they can oh my fucking GOD

And then words disappeared.

The very concept of spoken language vanished.

There was only Justin and Clay, not knowing where one ended and the other began, the tremors running through them rattling so hard they thought the toilet might break. 

So perfectly connected. 

Only Clay and Justin.

Justin stands up pulling off of Clay.

Justin: That was so much fun, but take the condom off, flush it. Get dressed. Quick. Clean up your stomach with toilet paper and let’s go before someone starts to think something.

Clay gets up, taking off his condom throwing it into the toilet along with the toilet paper he used to wipe up Justin’s cum from his stomach. Pulling onto his clothes and noticing Justin dressed as well, opens the bathroom stall to walk out.

What he doesn’t expext however is Alex standing in front of the stall.

Clay: (stammering) Alex this isn’t what it looks like ummm...

Justin: It’s whatever Standall, don’t saying anything

Alex: Oh I won’t, was never planning too. But I want something. I was going to go in the stall next to you to jerk one out but I think I have a better idea. I’ll text you both later.

With that Alex walks out of the bathroom all together, leaving Justin and Clay in shock.


	9. Change

October 1st

School is closed today. Leaving Justin and Clay home alone.

10 am

Justin and Clay wake up, walking downstairs to find a note on the fridge. 

Clays Mom: See you late tonight, meeting with my boss. Dad will be home early tomorrow morning buisness trip. Be good. Love you both!!

Justin: Let’s just relax for now. I’m still kind of tired, let’s go back upstairs.

Walking upstairs- both Clay and Justin look at their phone, noticing a group text from Alex.

Alex: Hey, guys. Can I come over I wanna talk about what I saw yesterday?

Justin and aclay both look up, staring into each others eyes

Clay: What do we do?  
Justin: I guess, we invite him over and hopefully, he’s cool with “US” and doesn’t say anything 

Clay looses Justin at the word US. Thinking: he said Us, there’s an US.

Justin: I’ll text back

Justin (typing): Yeah, come over at like 12. We’ll have the house to ourselves to talk.

12 pm

Alex arriving at the Jensen’s

Alex rings the doorbell. With both Justin and allay answering it promptly. 

Alex: Hey  
Clay and Justin: Hey, come in. Lets go upstairs.

Clay looks down noticing Alex’ crutch.

Justin: I’ll help you get upstairs  
Alex: No, I can do it, let’s go.

Alex begins walking up the 8 stairs, getting halfway then having to stop from exhaustion.

Justin doesn’t even give Alex and option, picking him up bridal style, he carries him the last 4 flights, only putting him down once he entered the bedroom.

Clay (thinking): He so sweet. I am the luckiest guy in the world just to know him.

•Once in the room•

Alex: I could’ve got up the stairs myself.  
Justin: I know, but it was just so much fun to watch you squirm from this. I think you enjoyed it. 

Alex looks down  
•the first erection he has managed to get without contact since the “incident”

Alex: Shut-up.  
Justin: I wasn’t judging, just saying.

Clay getting uncomfortable: So what did you wanna talk about Alex?

Alex: Listen, I’m fine with what happened with you two, and I’m not gonna say anything as long as you’re both happy.  
Clay and Justin: Thank you so much.  
Alex: But I want something in return. 

Justin (nervous): What is it that you want?  
Alex: Everyone once in a while I want to be involved in these “activities”.

Justin and Clay look at each other.

Justin speaks up- Ok, fine. Not too often though.  
Alex: Yes, only when it’s continent for all of us, as long as we do, I don’t say anything to anyone. You ok with this Clay.

Clay (thinks): If Justin is ok with this, then why not.  
Clay: Ok. We can do that. 

Alex: Great. Let’s start now. As Justin has observed I’m already hard so if you don’t mind.  
Justin: No, it’s cool. What you have in mind.  
Alex: How about spin the bottle?  
Clay: That’s easy!  
Alex: Yeah but not just kissing. The person who spins the bottle tells the person it lands on what to do and who to do it to. If you land on yourself you remove a piece of clothing and tell us something embarrassing.

Clay (gulps): Ok, here’s one of “Justin’s” beer bottles.  
Alex: Perfect. Let’s get in a circle

Justin Clay and Alex sit down in a circle on the floor.

Alex: It’s my game so I’ll spin the bottle first.

•Alex spins the bottle•  
•The battle lands on Justin•

Justin (gulps) (nervous)

Alex: Kiss me with tongue

Justin finally breathes, happy that he got something easy. 

Justin leans forward. Putting one hand on the back of Alex’s neck and the other in the floor for support.

Pressing his lips lightly against Alex’s with a small peck. Alex sticks his tongue out asking permission to slide it in to Justin’s mouth. Justin opens up, allowing Alex’s tongue to exlpore his mouth. Justin returns the favor sliding his tongue, into Alex’s mouth. 

Justin pulls away. Both of them panting.  
Alex and Justin: WOW

•Clay can’t help but feel a little jealous•  
(Thinking) Did he just kiss my Justin like that. Wait did I just say My. God, what is he doing to me. I’ve never been the jealous type.

Alex: Ok Justin now you spin

•Justin spins the bottle•  
The bottle lands on Clay

Alex: Ok so now you give something to Clay

Justin: Rest your head, face down into Alex’s crotch until, my next turn.

Clay, leans forward.

Alex: Wait, spin the bottle first

•Clay spins the bottle•

Clay then proceeds to lean forward, sticking his face, down onto Alex’s lap. His mouth resting directly, on Alex’s erection.

•The bottle lands, directly on Justin again•

Alex: Clay it landed on Justin. You can get up.

Clay muffled something.  
Sitting up.

Clay: Justin, slide ur pants over ur ass cheeks, and stick your checks in front of Alex’s face.

•Justin stands up, sliding his sweatpants over his ass cheeks revealing two perfect globes•  
•Justin walks over to Alex, mouth already drooling in anticipation Sticking his ass in front of Alex, Justin gives a little shimmy. Before Justin is able to pull them back up and walk away, Alex sticks out his tongue giving Justin’s ass cheeks a small lick sending shivers through Justin, from the shock.•

Justin walks away pulling up his sweatpants

Justin: Damn, Alex.

•Justin spins the bottle•  
The bottle spins landing on Alex. 

Justin: Alex, give Clay a hickey on his chest.

Alex: Clay come here and lay down. Flat on you’re back.

Clay obliges, taking off his shirt in the process I’m order to give asked better access to his nipple. 

Alex leans down, licking a small circle over Clay’s left nipple before choking down hard. 

Clay: Fuck  
That’s all Clay can say before he feels Alex’s lips crunching down on Clay’s nipppe.  
Pulling up, Alex admires his work. 

Alex: I must say, my lip marks and your nipple, has a sexy touch to it.

Clay sits up, moving over to his spot.

Clay: Okok, Alex just spin the bottle.

•Alex, spins the bottle•  
It lands on himself 

Alex, strips off his shirt, revealing his twink chest.  
Ok something embarrasing is. I’m bi but I’ve actually never been with a guy.

Clay and Justin look at him. Alex has his head down appearing ashamed.

Clay: Alex, before me and Justin got together I had never done anything with a guy either so. 

Alex: Really  
Clay: Yes  
Alex: Can we forget the game and do something.  
Justin: Like what?  
Alex: How about everything?

Justin (chockes): Everything?  
Alex: Everything, now I’m in charge just so we’re clear so you’re both going to do what I say. 

Clay just nods while Justin gulps. 

Alex standing up and sitting on the bed.  
This is basically gonna be simon says. I’m Simon. If you mess up, you get punished.  
Clay: Okkkkaayy—  
Justin: O-O-kkkk

Alex says: Stand up

Justin and Clay both stand up.

Alex says: Remove each other’s shirts 

Justin moves first. Pulling Clay’s shirt over his head very delicately. Clay soon follows pulling off Justin’s shirt a little bit harder.

Alex: Touch your shoulders 

Justin does nothing, while Clay touches his shoulders 

Alex: You made a mistake, come here for your punshiment. 

•Clay, walks over to the bed•

Clay: So what’s my punishment  
Alex: Turn around.

•Clay obliges turning around•

Alex slides Clay’s sweatpants down exposing his ass.  
Justin only watches, knowing what’s going to happen and that he is powerless to stop it.

Alex brings down his hand hard, laying a slap again Clay’s ass.  
Clay jerks;  
Alex: How many do you think you deserve?  
Clay: I don’t know  
Alex: I think 1 for every minute in that stall. 8 slaps. 7 more to go. Count them.

Alex brings his hand down slapping Clay’s ass hard again  
Clay: 1  
Alex slaps Clay’s ass again  
Clay: 2

Alex: good boy.  
Alex gives Clay a light tap on his ass before brining his hand down again, leaving a handprint on Clay’s right ass cheek  
Clay: 3

Alex slaps Clay’s ass again. Making the cheek beat red. Clay groans in pleasure and pain.  
Clay: 4

Alex: You’re enjoying this  
Clay: Yes daddy  
•Clay realizing what he just said, looks up at Justin apologetically. Justin smirks remembering just how kinky, Clay is and how much he loves him for it anyway.

Alex brings his hand down again, enjoying the sounds Clay is making.  
Clay: 5

Alex rubs Clay’s ass cheek. Using one hand he squeezes part of the cheek into his hand, bringing the other one down slapping Clay, sending shockwaves throughout him  
Clay: 6

Alex: One more. Bend over slightly.

Clay bends over slightly, giving better access for Alex to slap his ass. 

Alex brings his hand down on the she of the cheek, making sure to hit some of Clay’s undercheek.  
Clay: 7

Alex: Good job. Looks like you can follow directions now.  
Alex pulls up Clay’s pants over his ass.  
Alex: Go stand next to Justin

Justin notices the small wet patch, in Clay’s pants. Knowing it’s just pre-cum, Justin gets very hard. 

Alex says: Remove your pants.

Clay and Justin remove their pants, both standing there in a pair of (Justin’s) boxer briefs.

Alex says: Get on your knees and stick out your tongues. 

Clay and Justin do so happily, excited about what was going to happen next.

Alex gets up, removing his pants, revealing a pair of bright red, boxer briefs. 

Alex walks over to Clay and Justin, standing in the middle of them.

Alex pulls down his boxers reveling his white erect 7.5 inch penis.

Alex steps out of his boxers, struggling slightly.

Walking in front of Justin. Alex takes hold of his cock bringing it to slap down, onto Justin’s tongue.

Alex groans at the sensation.

Alex brings his cock down several more times hitting Justin’s tongue. Alex then takes his erection and hits it onto Justin face, causing Justin to close his eyes. 

Alex: You’re good at this Justin. Clearly lots of practice

•Clay shudders at the thought of Justin doing this with anyone else•

Alex walks over to Clay. Taking his cock back in his hand he hits it against Clay’s tongue. Hitting it slightly Alex gets a feel for the texted of Clay’s tongue.

Alex: You’re very wet, Clay.  
Without warning, Alex begins repeadlty hitting his tongue against Clay’s tongue.  
Clay begins to stir, not able to keep up with Alex’s movements

Alex: Stay still

Alex takes his dick and slaps it against Clay’s forehead. 

Alex walks away. Good boys.

Alex says: Stand up, get naked.

Justin and Clay stand up, stripping out of their clothes revealing their naked and erect bodies. All boys in the room completely expose to each other.

Alex; Get a ruler. Whoever is the biggest tops the middle. Who ever is the middle tops the smallest. After handjobs and blowjobs of course.

Clay: Umm... how many times do you plan to cum.  
Alex: Well since the “accident”, I really haven’t that often so basically until I’m dry cumming. Is that a problem?  
Clay: No, just wondering

Clay walks over to the desk drawer taking out a ruler. 

Alex: Ok, I’ll measure first. Base to tip, not including balls.

Alex measures: 7.5 inches of penis, smiling proudly.  
Justin takes the ruler next, putting it next to his erection: 9 inches of dick.  
Alex: No way let me see.  
Sure enough Alex see’s that Justin’s tip ends at 9 inches.  
Alex: Damn, and that thing is going in me.  
Justin: You don’t have to, we don’t have to fuck  
Alex: I want to, just be careful later ok?  
Justin: yeah

Alex: Ok, Clay you’re turn.  
Alex is hoping that Clay is smaller because he really needs to stick his dick into something. 

Clay measures: sighing, 7 inches of cock.

Alex: Ok so after blowjobs, Justin will fuck me and I will fuck you Clay.  
Both Clay and Justin nod. 

Alex lays down flat on his back onto the bed. 

Alex: Ok, Justin suck my dick and Clay suck my balls. I’ll tell you when to switch. I want to see how it feels down both of your throats.

Justin lays down on stomach, mouth hovering over Alex’s election, breathing on top of the head, causing Alex’s penis to stir.  
Clay positions himself in front of Alex’s balls, boosting himself up on his elbows.

Alex: Go ahead, enjoy

Justin leans his head forward taking in the tip of Alex’s cock, while Clay takes Alex right ball into his mouth. 

Alex:Harder Clay, ughhhh

Justin begins bobbing his head up and down on Alex’s cock, taking in 3.5 inches in his mouth immediately. Meanwhile Clay continues sucking on Alex’s ball, but instead giving small nips to the outside skin around it. 

Alex: Yes just like that, so good

Justin still bobbing his head up and down takes Alex in his mouth further, 4 inches of Alex’s cock now down Justin’s throat while he brings his other hand up and strokes the remainder of the shaft that isn’t in his mouth.  
Clay continues his work, taking both balls in his mouth biting lightly and licking a stripe up the underside of Alex’s ballsac.

Alex: Stop.

Both Justin and Clay stop what they were doing, pulling off.

Alex: Switch places, Clay suck my dick, Justin suck my balls.

Justin and Clay switch positions, Clay leans over Alex’s cock which is covered in Justin’s saliva and is leaking pre-cum. Justin positions himself in front of Alex's balls noticing the saliva and marks left by Clay. 

Alex: Ok, begin

Clay leans forward, taking Alex into his mouth bobbing his head up and down taking 4 inches of Alex in to his mouth. Meanwhile Justin leans forward and begins lapping at the underside of Alex's balls. Justin can taste Clay on Alex’s balls prompting him to lick harder and absorb both the taste of Clay and Alex. 

Alex:  
OMG, guys.....

Clay begins to stroke up and down Alex’s shaft while only keep the head inside his mouth. Clay begins to pay close attention to Alrx’s Cock slit, pushing his tongue into and around it. Justin then take some both of Alex's balls into his mouth, giving a small nip to the underside and lapping at the side with his tongue. 

Alex: I’m gonna CUM, STOP

JUstin and Clay pull off confused.

Get on your knees in front of the bed, tongue out.

Justin and Clay get off the bed, bending down next to it, tongue out eagerly awaiting what will happen next. Alex stands up taking his penis into hand and begins stroking. 

Alex: Face close together in front of my cock. 

Justin and Clay move over faces touching in the cheek and only a few centimeters from Alex’s cock.

Alex: OKOkOk, here it comes.

With that Alex shoots 8 ropes of cum into Justin and Clay’s face. Landing on their tongue’s and noses.

Alex (out of breath): Nice work

Alex’s dick begins to soften, but Clay and Justin both want sex as they haven’t had any relief, look at each other and nod, understanding what they are going to do to make Alex hard again. 

Clay: Hey Alex  
Alex: Looking down

Justin leans forward bringing Clay into a passionate kiss, Alex’s cum swiliring between their mouths, sharing the taste together.

Justin only pulls away for air

Clay looks up noticing Alex’s eyes wide and mouth open, dick hard once again.

Clay; enjoy?  
Alex (stammering): y-e-e-e-a-h-h

Clay leans in lapping at the remainder of cum left on Alex’s penis. 

Alex: Damn, you’re both really good. Who do I want to blow first....  
Justin: Wait I thought this was just to get you off.  
Alex: No, I want to taste the two of you as well. I’ll pick Clay since he’s such a cum whore.

Justin let’s out a chuckle (thinking) if Alex only knew. 

Alex: stand up Clay

Clay stands up exposing his red leaking penis to everybody. 

Alex bends down onto his knees with some difficulty and discomfort but manages. 

Without warning Alex leans in taking in 4 inches of Clay down his through without gagging. Alex bobs his head up and down stroking the shaft as he sucks. 

Clay; Damn, Alex you sure you’ve never done this...

Alex can only let out an mhmmm, sending more vibrations down Clay’s dick.  
Alex removing his hand off Clay’s shaft, begins to massage Clay’s balls, softly. Preparing him for what was about to happen next.  
Alex leans forward taking in all 7 inches of Clay. Deepthroating Clay from top to base while still massaging his balls.

Justin stares in awe at Alex’s mouth wrapped around all of Clay (something he hasn’t been able to do)

Clay: Fuck Alex, Fuck I’m gonna... ughhh

With that Clay shoots 6 ropes of cum down Alex’s throat.

Alex pulls off, swallowing all of Clay’s cum.

Alex: You taste really good Clay  
Clay: Thanks I think. Where did you lean how to deepthroat like that?  
Alex:’Since the “accident” I haven’t had much gag reflex so with some practice with my fingers I can basically take a lot in my mouth.  
Clay: OH! Well it felt really good thanks.  
Alex: Yeah, Justin you’re next take Clay’s place.

Justin switched out with Clay.

Justin: I’m bigger so jf you can’t deepthroat or don’t want to, you don’t have to  
Alex: I’ll do whatever I please with you’re body

Clay looks at Justin love in his eyes on how sweet he is. Always looking out for everyone always being the “big brother”, role model.

Alex leans in, taking in 5 inches of Justin immediately. Alex uses his other hand and sticks it in between Justin’s ass cheeks, not prodding or poking the hole just rubbing over it cause waves of pleasure to flood through Justin’s body.

Justin: Alex, I’m not gonna last long, ughhh

Alex not letting Justin finish, wanting to take all of him leans forward deepthroating all 9 inches of Justin’s penis into his mouth. 

This sends Justin over the edge shooting 10 ropes of cum into Alex’s mouth, with Alex swallowing them all happily. 

Alex pulls away watching as Justin’s “monster” dick soften. 

Justin: Damn Alex, you’re good at that  
Alex: Yeah I know, by the way whenever you want one either of you want one. I’ll do it, you both taste amazing. Let’s see how you can fill me up now though Justin. 

Justin: Let’s have lunch and then we’ll do that.  
Clay: I agree - all you’re sucking has given me an appetite

Clay picks up his phone ordering pizza. Justin shoots Clay a text in the process.  
Justin: He’s really good how would you feel about having him around more,  
Clay responds: Yes defineltey keeping him around, but I’m me and you come first  
Justin: Of course Clay. Love you.

Just the bell rings, Clay runs down the stairs opening the door the pizza guy.  
Clay takes the pizza handing the guy money, and then soon realizing he forgot to put on clothes.

Pizza guy: Umm sir... 18.40 please  
Clay hands him 25, closing the door, embarrassed. 

Justin, Alex pizza is here.

Justin comes down carrying Alex bridal style down the stairs both still naked  
Justin looks down at Clay’s still naked form, pizza in hand.

Justin begins laughing

Alex: What’s so funny?  
Justin: Clay answered the door completely naked  
Alex begins to laugh as well causing Clay to blush. 

Clay: Whatever, it’s both your fault I’m naked to begin with so let’s eat this food.

*Once done eating pizza*

Alex: So let’s go back upstairs

•Alex Clay and Justin walk back up stairs still completely naked•

Alex props himself in to the bed, getting into doggy style position, ass up in the air waiting some cock.

Alex: Justin, get over here!

Justin walks over but stops

Justin: Actually, I have a better idea.  
Alex: What?  
Justin: I’m bigger so why doesn’t Clay stretch you out.

Alex doesn’t even hesitate jumping at the idea of being fucked by both boys.

Alex: Ok. So Clay get behind me and fuck me

Clay walks over, grabbing 3 condoms along the way.

Sliding a condom on, Clay kneels on the bed behind Alex. 

Clay goes to stick his finger into Alex to stretch him but is stopped

Alex: You don’t have to, I did it before I came over. Just got in.  
Clay: Okkkkkkkk  
Alex: By the way I like it rough

Clay moves forward, the tip of his dick resting on Alex’s crack.

Alex: Fuck me already Clay. Give me all of you.

Clay thrust in stuffing all 7 inches inside Alex on the first thrust. Alex howls, from both pain and pleasure

Alex: Fuck Clay, give it to me. Make me feel good

Clay does so happily, ramming into Alex with unknown force. 

Alex: Fuckkkkk so good

Clay continues his assault on Alex’s ass.  
Weakening his thrust, Clay begins to fuck Alex quick but soft.  
To Clay’s shock Alex grabs his hands that were resting on Alex’s shoulders and puts them around Alex’s neck.

Alex: Chocke me and fuck me daddy.

Clay grabs onto Alex’s throat, choking him lightly and pounding faster then he thought humanly possible.  
Clay thrust into Alex, hitting his prostate earning a jerk from Alex’s body. 

Clay pulls out of Alex unexpectedly.

Alex: What’s wring?  
Clay: Was going to cum, but I know you want to fuck me so, I’ll cum then.  
Alex: How considerate.

Alex switches his position to where he is kneeling elbows raised.

Clay gets he hint laying on the bed doggy style offer his ass to Alex. 

Alex grabs one of the condoms Clay brought over and slips it over his erection. 

Alex: How do you like it?  
Clay: Slow and Hard, but anyway is fine as long as you hit my spot

Alex enters Clay, sliding all 7.5 inches in on the first throat, watching as Clay’s ass easily accommodating him. 

Alex (thinking): After Justin’s monster anything would slide in easy.

Alex leans forward a bit giving access to his own hole. 

Alex: Justin, condom. Get in me now.

Justin walks over to the bed, grabbing a condom along the way and sliding it on.

Justin: Alex, how do you want this?

Alex: I think I’m stretched enough, just stuff me completely  
Justin: It’s going to hurt  
Alex: Give it to me daddy

Justin enters Alex only putting the tip in

Alex; All the way in now or Clay gets punished again. 

Justin not wanting to see Clay get his ass slapped again, enters Alex in one thrust giving Alex’s hope all 9 inches of himself. 

Alex groans in pain not letting it show on his face.

Alex: Let’s get this fuck train going

Alex begins his thrusts thrusting in to Clay slow and hard, earning moans and pants from Clay.  
Justin soon follows slamming in to Alex with full force and fast. 

Alex: OMG, you’re both so good. This is ughhh....  
Justin shuts him up, pulling Alex's head towards him and planting a kiss on his lips while still thrusting.

Clay: Alex I’m going to cum.  
Alex: Stop.  
Alex slides out of Clay, but doesn’t allow Justin to slide of him. 

Clay: What’s wrong?  
Alex; Nothing, I just like cum. Want yours in my mouth.

Alex moves Clay over on to his back. Taking off the condom Clay has on, Alex begins stroking Clay. Knowing Clay won’t last long Alex opens his mouth, hovering over the top of Clay’s penis.

Clay: Here it comes  
Clay shoots 8 ropes of cum down Alex’s throat, with Alex swallowing every last drop.

Alex: Yummy. 

Alex doesn’t even switch positions

Alex: Clay is done. Justin fuck me.  
Justin begins thrusting again, this time placing his hands on Alex’s throat, choking him harder then Clay did.

After several thrusts Alex moans loudly. Justin knows he has found Alex’s prostate. Pounding into it over and over again. 

Alex is constantly moaning not able to catch his breath. The moans go straight to Justin’s cock.

Knowing he won’t last long, Justin pulls out, taking off the condos in the process.

Justin: Ready to swallow  
Alex: Yes, give me all of it

Justin begins jerking his cock in front of Alex’s open mouth. 

Justin: Here it’s comes

Justin shoots 7 ropes of cum into Alex’s mouth with Alex sucking down every last bit.

Alex: I’m gonna cum too. Clay-Justin put both of your faces in front of my dick. I want to cum on both of you.

•Justin and Clay, lean down cheeks resting together•

Alex takes off his condom and begins stroking his dick. 

Alex: Gonna shoot

Alex let’s out 13 ropes of cum, hitting both Clay and Justin in the face full force. Cum drilling off of both of their faces.

Justin: Shower time

Alex: You can go first  
Clay: In this house, after sex we shower together  
Alex: Why?  
Justin: You’ll see  
Alex: Ok, this embarrassing, but I need help showering  
Clay: We just fucked. No need to be embarrassed about anything.

Justin picks Alex up carrying him into the bathroom... with Clay walking closely behind. 

Justin puts Alex down, turning on the shower. Clay steps inside, helping Alex in followed by Justin. 

Alex: So why do we shower together?  
Justin: Clay has a kink.  
Alex: What is it?  
Clay: Watersports....  
Alex: I’ve never done it but I’ll try.

Clay: kneel on the floor and open your mouth. 

Alex does as he’s told.

Clay: You sure you want to try this  
Alex: Yes, as long as we can fuck again  
Justin: We can fuck again for sure

Clay then begins to piss, hitting Alex directly. Piss hitting off of Alex’s bottom lip and rolling down his body from his chest down to his penis. Some even entering his mouth, with Alex swallowing it. 

Clays stream dies off stepping away to observe Alex’s piss covered body. 

Justin: So let’s shower  
Alex: Wait- I want your stream too Justin.

Justin (chokes): I thought you weren’t into it  
Alex: I said I never tried it, turns out I really like it

Justin nodding let’s out a stream drenching Alex even further. Yellow piss dwindling off of Alex’s shoulders and back, with piss sliding into his crack.  
Justin stream slowly dies off, flopping his dick up and down to get the last few bits out.

Alex: That was fun, my turn  
Clay: I want to try something 

Clay leans up against the shower wall stretching out his ass cheeks exposing his used up hole.

Clay: Alex, piss in my hole  
Alex: Clay... that isn’t possible.  
Clay: Stick the tip in and just piss

Alex noticing the look of excitement on Clay’s face does as he was told.

Alex: Ready Clay?  
Clay: Just piss.

Alex let’s his stream loose inside Clay.  
Clay begins moaning Alex’s piss hitting Clay’s prostate.

Clay; Fuck, Alex.. feels so good

Alex’s stream begins to die out, earning disappointment from Clay. 

Clay: Next time you are going come over, save your piss and seed to empty in me.  
Alex: Fine  
Justin: All of us will, water sports are really fun.

Alex Clay and Justin shower. 

•Alex, heads back to the bedroom getting dressed•

Alex: See you two tomorrow, text me. I had fun

Justin: Clay, that was amazing.  
Clay: I agree- Amazing! Definitely need a threesome again.


	10. Anything

October 2nd

Justin and Clay wake up for school. A usual day. Clay moves out of bed. Since beginning to sleep naked, he has realized his morning wood is more sensitive. The noise creates from Clay standing up, woke Justin up as well. As Justin stands up, his morning wood on full display to Clay. 

Justin: Can I shower first? I want to take care of this (pointing down to his penis)  
Clay: Why don’t we shower together and we can help each other before school  
Justin: I definitely like that idea better. First one there gets to cum first

Without Justin rounds, still naked to the bathroom. Clay following 2 feet behind him.

Justin: Hah! Beat you!  
Clay: Whatever, let’s go.

Clay: So, what do you want blowjob? Handjob?  
Justin: I want your ass  
Clay (chokes at Justin’s bluntness): 1) we don’t have time for that and 2) we forgot condoms  
Justin: I want to fuck you raw and bareback.  
Clay: So we’ll go get tested together, and if we’re both clean we can try it  
Justin: Really?  
Clay: Yeah. But for now hand or mouth.  
Justin: Hand, but I get to piss after.  
Clay: Win win situation for me.

Clay steps in to the shower pulling Justin along with him. Clay quickly reaches out resting a hand on Justin’s erection.

Justin gasps at the touch. Clay please move your hand. *gasps echos throughout the bathroom as Clay begins tugging at Justin’s dick, moving back and forth. 

Clay, moves his hand slowly, gliding his palm along with bottom of Justin’s shaft, fingers brushing against Justin’s balls, as he slides his hand down to the base. 

Justin let’s out light gasps and moans, not able to form a coherent sentence, from the pleasure Clay was giving him. Clay let’s out a groan, from knowing the pleasure he was able to give to Justin. 

Justin: Clay, I’m gonna cum.

Clay begins to stroke Justin faster paying close attention and tugging hard at the mushroom head.

Fuck Clay, is all Justin can manage before he lets out 6 ropes of cum, landing on Clay’s stomach and hand. 

Clay leans forward capturing Justin in a passionate kiss.

Justin pulls away. Your turn. 

Justin: What do you want?  
Clay: I want you to watch

Justin doesn’t even get to comprehend what is happening before Clay is shooting out 6 ropes of cum all over Justin. 

Justin Regaining his composure: Did you just....?  
Clay: Yeah, I cummed untouched.  
Justin: From what?  
Clay: Your body. What I was doing to your body. Everything that just happened.

Justin leans in pushing Clay against the wall embracing him in a deep kiss. Noses pushed up together. 

Clay: As much as I want to do this all day, we need to go to school.  
Justin: Who says we can’t do this in school?  
Clay: Not today- I promised Alex that I would meet him in the cafeteria during free period.  
Justin: Mhmm, just remember that I come first, and don’t hog him. He’s a good sucker.  
Clay: You always come first (planting a peck on Justin’s lips). I don’t know what he wants to do... I’ll text you after.

Justin and Clay finish their shower, walking back to the bedroom. Once dressed, they proceed to walk to school. 

12:30 PM (Cafeteria)  
Clay leaves class, walking towards the cafeteria to meet Alex. 

Walking into the lunchroom Clay see’s Alex waiting for him by the door.

Alex whisper in Clays ear: Boys bathroom 2nd floor, in 2 minutes. Leave 30 seconds after me.

Alex walks out of the cafeteria walking up the stairs toward the second floor, now out of site from Clay’s vision.

Clay waits 30 seconds, not because Alex telling him to but because of the shock that Alex would want to do things in school.

Clay (in his head): I got some dirty boys. Going to be fun, all the time.

Clay leaves the cafeteria waking up the stairs toward the second floor. Making a left Clay enters the boy bathroom. Alex is standing in front of a sink the crack of his ass exposed.

Alex: Took long enough!

Clay: Sorry, you said 30 seconds. Why the second floor. Only bathroom that locks from the inside. Alex opens the bathroom entry door, putting an out of order sign on it, locking the door behind him.

Clay: Why didn’t we just use a stall.

Alex: The things that are going to occur won’t be possible in a stall. We have 30 minutes before our next class... get naked.

Clay head spinning, of how Alex had planned this whole thing out perfectly.

Clay is awakened when Alex slips his pants and boxers off in one fluent motion exposing his very hard 7.5 inch penis.

Alex stands there waiting for Clay to strip. Clay strips off his clothes, opting to follow Alex’s lead and take off his socks as well, feet cold on the tile floor.

Alex turns around, bending down touching his toes exposing his hairless hole perfectly to Clay.

Alex: What are you waiting for. Eat my ass, like a good boy.

Alex knew of Clay’s kink of daddy and good boy terms. Alex using this advantage to encourage Clay to do what he wants.

Clay moves forward automatically, bending on his knees. Clay licks one long stripe from the bottom of Alex’s crack, tongue halting at his hole, to stick it inside momentarily before sliding it up all the way to Alex’s lower back.

Not giving Alex a chance to get used to the wet feeling, Clay spreads Alex’s butt-cheeks even further, pushing his mouth into Alex’s hole. Sticking his tongue in Alex’s hole, Clay gets the raw taste of Alex. Sweet and sweaty kind of like a sourpatch Clay notes. Clay buries his face in further, lapping at the rim of Alex’s hole.

Alex let’s out a loud moaning quickly biting his lip as to not drawing unwanted attention from people in the hallway.

Alex: Clay, so good.

Clay encouraged slides his tongue further in to Alex’s hole; prodding at the inner room.

Alex: Fuck Clay, fuck me.

Clay pulls his tongue out of Alex’s ass, pulling his face out from in between Alex’s ass cheeks.

Clay: I don’t have a condom

Alex: Left front pocket.

Clay reaches over to Alex’s pair of jeans, that are laying on the floor in a pile with the rest of his clothes.

Clay stands up, quickly sliding the condom on his penis.

Alex: Stick it all in and fuck me hard.

Alex changes his position so his hands are resting on the sink

Alex: Fuck me into the sink

Clay happily lines himself with Alex’s hole. Clay slides in, with one full thrust directly hitting Alex’s prostate.

Alex can’t help but moan loud from the feeling of dick inside him. Alex liked sticking his dick in people but he preferred to have a dick in his ass. If it was up to Alex, Clay or Justin would be in him all day long. Maybe this weekend that can happen Alex thinks, thought quickly leaving his mind as Clay thrust into him again, once again hitting his prostate.

Alex wasn’t going to last long if it kept up like that. Refusing to cum untouched, Alex turns his head around to look at Clay.

Alex: Are you close?

Clay: Somewhat

Alex: I’m gonna cum, but I want to spill on your pecs.

Clay pulls out quickly. Clay grabs Alex’s waist propping him up on the sink, his legs resting on a Clay’s shoulders. Clay lines his cock up with Alex’s hole again. When Ckay’s dick slides in, it is at a downwards angle this time, prodding Alex’s inner rim. Alex groans, body shivering from the intense pleasure. Clay pulls out slamming into Alex with such force, the sink faucet gained a slight crack st the bottom.

Alex cummed almost instantly cum spurting all over Clay’s chest, falling back on to his own chest (thanks to gravity).

Clay doesn’t relent, smashing into Alex harder and harder with every thrust, making sure to hit Alex’s prostate everytime.   
7 thrusts later, Alex's cock was once again at full mast.

Alex leans his right hand forward begin to tug at his erection.

Alex: I’m going to cum again

Clay: I’m going to cum

With one final thrust into Alex, Clay erupted inside the condom inside of Alex’s ass. That one final thrust caused Alex to orgasm yet again, cumming all over his belly button.

Clay pulls out. Seeing Alex covered in his own cum gave Clay an idea. Using his pointer finger, he grabs some of Alex’s cum that was resting in his belly button bringing it to his lips to eat it. Clay stick’s his finger into Alex’s cum yet again, but instead of brining it to his mouth, he sticks it in Alex’s face.

Clay: This is you. Find out what you taste like.

Without giving Alex an option Clay pops is finger through Alex’s open lips, forcing Alex to taste it.

Alex taste it, swallowing it down.

Alex: I taste good. Very sweet. Lucky for you, with all of it you have eaten the last two days.

Clay shut up.

Clay pulls of the condom, prepared to flush it down the toilet.

Alex stops him, grabbing his hand. I wanna taste it.

Alex stands up getting of the sink adjusting his body to the new position. Alex grabbing the condom from Clay sticks his finger into it, grabbing some cum. Bringing a generous amount to his face, Alex begins to suck his finger, as though it was a penis. Clay begins to get hard again when Alex stops.

Alex: You taste good too by the way. Somewhat salty, like a French-Fry actually but better. Taste yourself.

Alex hands the cum-filled condom back to Clay. Clay sticks his finger inside grabbing some cum quickly bringing it to his mouth to taste it.

Clay: You’re right, but more like a potato chip

Alex rolls his eyes. Same shit. Let’s get cleaned up and leave before people notice we are gone.

Alex and Clay leave the bathroom 3 minutes apart.

Clay walks to Math, his last class of the day meeting with Justin along the way.

Justin: Did you and Alex just?

Clay: How did you know?

Justin: You smell like sex! Come to my locker I have cologne.

Clay and Justin quickly walk to Justin’s locker. Justin puts his hand inside grabbing the bottle of cologne. Clay sprays a generous amount, now smelling like the contents inside.

Clay: Let’s go before we’re late

1:30 PM

Clay and Justin’s math class is over.

Justin: Were going to drive home today.

Clay: Whose car?

Justin: Techinally mine...

Clay: What!!?!?!

Justin: It was Chloe’s, birthday gift from Bryce but after everything she wants nothing from him so she gave it to me.

Clay: Awesome...

Walking outside Justin and Clay walk up to a Mercedes.

Clay: WOW, fancy

Justin: Bryce only has the best.

Justin drives Clay home. Unlocking the door, Clay walks into the kitchen finding a note on the fridge.

Lunch and Dinner in fridge- dropped off on lunch break. Be home late. Dad will be home about 7. - Love Mom

Justin walks in standing next to Clay reading the note as well.

Justin: That means we have about 4 hours to do whatever we want.

Clay: We have homework

Justin: True, but we can do that naked - as he pulls off his shirt

Clay: Before you get naked, let’s go upstairs.

Justin and Clay quickly running up the stairs, bookbags on their back.

Once both of them are in the room, Justin closes the door, locking it behind them.

Instead of stripping the rest of his clothing he opts to strip Clay.

Justin take a steps to Clay, bringing his hand to the bottom of Clay’s t-shirt, lifting it up and over his head.

Justin then gets on his knees and opens the button on Clay’s jeans.

Justin: I wanna try something

Justin leans forward, taking ahold of Clay’s pants zipper with his teeth. Tightly clenching his teeth together, Justin tugs down fast on Clay’s zipper causing it to open, revealing Clay’s sizable bulge, directly in front of Justin’s face.

Clay: That was so hot. You have to teach me that.

Justin: Another time (wink)

Justin using his hands slips Clay’s jeans off of his legs completely, tossing them on the floor, near the desk.

Justin not wasting any time stands up. Quickly he slides out of his Jean’s and boxer-briefs revealing his erect penis. 

Justin quickly moves back down taking off Clay’s boxer-briefs exposing his erect penis.  
When standing up Justin makes sure his erection brushes against Clays.  
Clay shudders at the touch body tensing up.

Clay: We’re doing homwork don’t try anything.  
Justin: I was just standing up. I’m gonna grab our books. 

Justin keeping his words walking over to where their bookbags were on the floor. Justin bends down reaching to pick them up, purposely stretching his legs apart to give Clay a view of his hole. 

Clay stares on in awe. Who knew Justin has the patience to be such a tease.  
Justin grabbing his bags and stranding back up, stops mid-way and shakes his ass a little, butt muscle shaking all over making Clay’s erection begin to leak pre-cum. 

Justin turns around looking directly at Clay, a book bag in both hands.

Justin: You got a problem there. Pointing down to Clays leaking cock, pre-cum dripping on the floor.  
Clay: Yeah, because you’re such a tease!  
Justin: I was just getting our stuff, can’t help it, if youre so hard for me all the time.  
Clay: Shut-up let’s do work

Justin and Clay work on their homework, both doing most of it, ready to do math together.

3:30 PM  
Clay: Let me know when you are ready to start the math. 

Justin (thinking) - I don’t want to do math, how can I get Clay to do it for me

Justin: Let’s take a break and just relax first  
Justin: So when are we going to get tested.  
Clay: I think Friday night, parents date night so we have all afternoon and night for it.  
Justin: That sounds good.  
Clay: I was thinking about asking Alex to get tested too, since he’s been doing stuff with us.  
Justin: Yeah, good thinking. He’s fun but I just want to make sure hat you and me have our own time or else I’ll regret the advice I’ve given you so far  
Clay (leans in to Justin): No one could ever take your place. (Planting a kiss on his lips)

Clay pulls away with Justin reaching out for more. 

Clay: Not now we got to do math  
Justin: I have a math question for you... If I lifted my leg on a 60 degree angle moving it over 4 spaces to the left, with my rise going up two and descent being 4 as well, would that be a good thing....

Clay piecing it together. Did Justin just really make a decent Math statement. Not only that but using Math as dirty talk. Piecing two and two together (literally) Clay release that Justin is talking about riding him while doing a split.

Clay: That would be a great thing. But that’s not one of the problems the school gave. 

Justin reaches down grabbing Clay’s dick.  
Justin: But it’s part of the problem that you are currently having. 

Justin digs into the dresser drawer, grabbing a condom. 

Handing it to Clay, he basically forces Clay to put it on. 

Clay: Fine but math after I won’t have you fail on my watch  
Justin: yeah whatever

Once the condom is on Justin lifts one leg stretching it out completely hovering over Clay’s dick, leaving the other one bend on the other side of Clay’s hip. Taking a deep breathe, Justin drops down on to Clay in one movement taking all 7 inches inside him. Justin groans as Clay stretches him, as Clay howls in pleasure.

Justin bounces up and down a few times, getting used to the feeling of Clay inside him. Loosing himself up further Justin pushes down sideways, Clay’s dick hitting his prostrate. Justin moans in pure ecstasy. 

Clay: Damn so good  
Justin: Your dick feels so good in me.... ughhh

Justin can’t finish his sentence as Clay thrusts his hips up into him, knocking him off balance. With every thrust Clay hits his prostate, earning more bowls from Justin. 

Justin decides it’s time to fulfill his promise in the “math problem”.

Justin rotated his left leg that’s already stretched out to the left, giving him a slight pain in his left balls. Moving forward Justin sticks his leg out, not yet symmetrical with the other leg. 

Clay continues thrusting inside Justin. Justin can feel Clay’s erratic thrusts.

Justin: Stop, wait  
Clay stops immediately waiting to be told what to do further. 

Justin moves his leg forward almost in a split. Reliasing that he needs a lot more practice he stops instead opting to switch positions. Pushing Clay further down, Justin readjusts himself, making a twisting motion on Clay’s cock. 

Justin puts himself in a half leaning back half sitting down position, legs high in the air, lower back resting on Clay’s thighs. 

Justin: Clay I can’t really move in this position so thrust into me hard and good.

Clay following directions beginning to thrust into Justin’s hole.

Clay was thrusting so hard that Justin’s body was literally jumping through the air, as Clay’s big thick thighs hit into Justin’s back time and time again.

Clay erratically thrusts into Justin, making sure to hit is prostate every time.

Justin: Clay.... I’m gonna

Clay: Justin.... ughh.. me too

With one final thrust Clay is spilling inside of the condom in Justin’s ass, as Justin’s cum planning all over his own chest and face, giving him a taste of himself.

Justin: Clay... I can’t slide off of you, can you pick me off of you.  
Clay: Why would I do that, you feel so perfect here.  
Justin: I’ll let you stay in me, just not in this position.  
Clay: I can work with that

Clay puts one hand on each side of Justin’s hips, using all his might to shimmy Justin off of his dick. 

Justin slides of landing on the bed directly next to Clay, legs still up but upper body curled.

Clay: So I guess we’re not doing homework  
Justin: How about I’ll let you have my hole if you do the homework for both of us.  
Clay: Sure but don’t just sit there, move a little.  
Justin: I’m going to text Alex, to see if he wants to come over for a bit, so we can talk to him about being tested.  
Clay: Good idea.

Justin moves of the band grabbing his phone from where his notebook was.  
Selecting Alex phone contract he pulls up his text messages 

Hey.... come over now... just come in... surprise upstairs.... got to talk as well!  
The text reads  
(SENT)

Justin then picks himself back up. I’m going to face you so you can lean over my shoulder to do the work.

Justin plops himself down on Clay’s lap, grinding himself around to get Clay’s penis hard once again.  
Once Justin feels Clay’s erection he lifts his thighs up, gliding down on Clay, squishing Clay further into the sfill cum filled condom.

Justin moves on arm behind him handing Clay his notebook first. 

Justin: It’s only 5 questions. For each one you manage to do and get right for the both us while I ride you, I’ll do whatever it is you want, so up to 10 things. 

Clay (thinking): I’m good at math and I already did mine, so I just have to copy it says deal. 

Clay drops his notebook grabbing Justin’s next to him. Clay already had 5 favors so even if he couldn’t get another 5 would be just perfect to him. 

Justin begins bouncing up and down slowly taking Justin all the way inside and then bouncing up so high, Clay almost slips out then sliding back down again hard. 

Clay scribbles a few numbers and letters, just feasible enough for credit, putting the answer on the page for #1.

Clay crumbles, moaning loud loosing grin on the pain for several seconds. 

Regaining his balance, he is happy to see question two being multiple choice. Clay quickly circles B, remembering that it was the correct answer

Justin begins bouncing up and down quicker only focusing on the head of Clay’s prick, not wanting to lose. With one thrust down and a slight twist to the left, Clay is spilling his seed inside the same condom for a second time. 

Justin: Having a hard time focusing. Can’t do any problems  
Clay: Actually mine are done and I just finished two questions of yours.

Before anything further can happen Alex walks in, finding a naked Clay and Justin, with Clay’s dick inside of Justin. 

Alex: Umm... when you said a suprise I was expecting maybe you naked or something but not this.  
Justin: This wasn’t the suprise I was talking about  
Clay: It wasn’t? (just as confused as Alex)  
Justin: No, and I’ll show Alex what it is after we all talk.  
Alex: We can talk but you are going to have to get off of Clay if you actually want me to focus on the conversation. 

Clay sighs, upset... as Justin slides off of him sitting on the bed in between him and Alex. 

Justin: So me and Clay are going to get tested on Friday, so we don’t have to use condoms and we thought it would be a good idea if you wanted to come to.  
Alex (smiles): I was thinking the same thing, cause I wanted to try something on Saturday but we wouldn’t be able to use condoms.  
Justin: What’s that?  
Alex: I’ll tell you all about it after I get my suprise. 

Justin walks to his bed, grabbing a black box from under it. 

Justin: Open it. 

Alex does finding a 5 inch long 1 1/2 inch thick butt plug.

(Choking) Alex: What do you want me to do.?  
Justin: Wear it until Friday when we go to get tested. 

Clay still sitting on the bed, has his mouth open in shock at Justin’s request of Alex.

Alex: I can’t, my dad...  
Justin: Not if you stay here for the next two days

Clay: No offense but he needs clothes and where would he sleep  
Justin cuts him off: My bed, I’ll share with you, not like we don’t do that every night anyway, he’ll wear my clothes, since I’m thinner but your shoes so people don’t suspect anything. Because when would Alex actually wear basketball shoes.

Alex chuckles at the idea... knowing Justin was right.

Alex: What do I tell my dad?

Justin: You have a school project with me and Clay, that’s what I’m going to say to....

Clay stops him: My parents sensing Justin’s uncertainty on what to call them.

Alex: Ok... let me call them you can stick that in me. What do I wear to walk around the house though so it doesn’t show. Take a pair of Clay’s shorts so you don’t see the outline in the house, with a t-shirt. In school we’ll just have to push it in all the way and you wear jeans or cargo-shorts.

Alex gulps looking at the end seeing that it’s abour an extra 3/4 inch thick, he would have to stuff in his hole, while walking around in school and sitting down, without anyone noticing.

Alex: If I do, what do I get....

Justin and Clay in unison: Anything you want... your wildest dream is our command

Alex thinks of what he wants remembering that he wanted both of them at the same time.

Not saying anything Alex just smiles. I’ll do it Alex eventually states.

Justin: Great so make that call...

Alex scrolls through his phone, pulling up the number for his dad, calling it:

Alex: Hi Dad, yeah... I have a project due for English, is it ok if I sleep over at Clay’s and Justin’s for the next two nights.  
Dad: Yeah, as long as their parents are ok with it. You need clothes?  
Alex: No I’ll borrow some of Justin’s. Thanks Dad, see you Sunday.  
Hanging up the phone

Alex to Justin: He said yes  
Clay: Ok, I’m going to call my parents now

Clay bring his phone up to his ear after dialing his moms number  
Mom: Hi Clay, what’s wrong?  
Clay: Nothing. Is it ok if Alex stays over for a few nights... we have an English project due and we really need to get it done.

Mom: As long as his parents and Justin are ok with it, it’s fine  
Clay: Justin’s working on the project with us and his dad is fine with it.  
Mom: Ok good. Is the couch good?  
Clay: Justin offered his bed, and we’ll just share like we did the last few days before his bed came.  
Mom: Ok, if that’s what you want to do, it’s fine with me. See you when I get home. Love you  
Clay: Love you too. Bye

Hanging up the phone

Clay: We’re good  
Justin immediately jumps off the bed, shaking Alex and Clay. Justin now standing in front of Alex lifts off his shirt exposing a skinny abdomen. Justin drops to his knees opening the button on Alex’s jeans. Justin leans in grabbing the zipper with his teeth pulling it down, revealing Alex’s naked cock still somewhat soft. 

Justin: No underwear  
Alex: I thought you would like it better this way.

Alex’s dick when soft rests at 3 inches the same as Clay Justin notes. Looking down at his own naked form, he realizes his dick has also sent soft. Standing at an impressive 5 inches when flaccid. Clay also now soft removes his condom revealing his 3 inch soft erection. 

Justin: Stand up and lean over the bed. 

Alex Moves in to position stretching his ass out further 

Justin takes a look at Alex’s hole. Already loosened.

Alex knows what Justin is looking at.  
Alex: Clay, fucked me today and it loosened me but knowing I was coming over I stretched myself further through the day. 

Justin: Such a shame, since I’m not fucking you, but probably better for this thick plug.  
Alex: Yes, just stick it all in but leave the bottom out for now.  
Justin takes it out of the box, moving to grab the lube.  
Alex: I want it raw.

Justin smiles (wow, they are always suprising)

Lining the tip of the plug (the thinnest part) with Alex’s hole, Justin thrust it in filling.  
Holding it by the end so the bottom rim doesn’t enter his ass. 

Alex groans as it grazes his prostate.  
Alex: Thanks, Justin. It feels very good.  
Alex moves squaring up and down a few times (to the best of his ability) to make sure the plug doesn’t fall out.

Justin: I had another suprise. It was going to be for Clay, but I have 2 of 1 item and then one Just for Clay Clay: I want it

Justin smirks: Going under his bed grabbing a 7 inch dildo. The same size as Clay’s penis but slightly thicker. 

Justin: How long should I make him keep this in him Alex?

Alex: Same thing as mine. Until Friday when we get tested, and can only take it out or go to the bathroom or if we fuck.

Justin: I think that’s good. What do you think Clay?

Clay: Sounds fine, as long as I can fuck myself with it from time to time.

Justin: Sure.

Justin knew something Clay and Alex didn’t. The dildo wasn’t for fucking it was used for teasing just to rest on the person’s prostate, and wasn’t able to move unless pulled out straight. Clay would not be able to do this any position therefore needing Justin or Alex’s permission and help. Justin also knew that Alex’s plug had a vibration setting connected to his phone. Can’t wait to suprise Alex with that. The plug is directly grazing his prostate. This is going to be fun.

Justin: Clay assume the position Alex was in moments ago

Justin knew that Clay was stretched enough after their recent “activities”, so he slides it in hard in one thrust forcing Clay to take it all the way in with only the balls on the dildo outside of him.

Justin: Good job. Those balls are going to have to go in you too eventually, so no one see’s them in school. 

Clay: I know, but not right now

Clay follows Alex lead, doing several squats to make sure the dildo was trapped good naked him as not to fall out.

Justin heads back to his sock drawer grabbing to boxes out of it.

Clay and Alex: What are those?

Justin: Open them and find out, as Justin hands out the boxes to Clay and Alex.

Alex is the first to open the box eyes going wide, followed by Clay as his mouth opens wide.

Alex: You want us to wear these.

Justin: Yes, but I’ll take them on and off, so you can cum. You’ll just be hard all the time for the next 48 hrs.

Clay takes his out of the box revealing two cock rings, with a tip that wraps around the head and balls of his penis to stop him from reaching an orgasm. Alex had the exact one but instead of it being black, Alex’s is navy blue.

Justin: I ordered the same one for both of you for 7-8 inches, but I didn’t want it o be confused so two different colors.

Alex: I’ll try it if Clay will. In school it’s going to be hard hiding my boner.

Justin: Yes but stuck it up and to the side of the waistband so no one notices and you don’t hurt yourself.

Clay: I’ll try it as well, just promise me I can cum 2 times a day.

Justin: Alex is 2 times a day good?

Alex: Yes, one in the morning one at night, is fine.

Justin: If I really want to I might even give you more.

Alex hard at his full 7 1/2 inched from the butt plug, puts the top piece onto his shaft, dragging the bottom casing around his balls, strapping it to the other side, tying his bulls up, resting tightly under his shaft and under his crotch. Alex then takes the navy blue tip, grabbing it and tying to around the head. There is a small hook at the top.

Alex: What is this for? I’ve never seen it on a cock ring.

Justin: It’s for the slit, it hurts a little bit it’s good for not being able to piss without permission. I thought you would enjoy that one, but if you don’t want to do that one you don’t have to.

Alex: If Clay is I will, but can you do it.

Justin leans forward, grabbing the “hook” in between his thumb and pointer finger stretching it so it reach the tip of Alex’s slit with some room to stick in.

Justin: It’s going to sting a little, but then it will feel good.

Justin guides the “hook” in prodding it lightly, letting Alex adjust to the different feeling and pain.

Alex groans, eyes filling with water, from the pain and uncomfortableness.

Justin senses this and pushes the hook further in quickly, as to not make Alex continue suffering. Stuffing the 3/4 inch hook into Alex’s piss slit.

Justin looks up as he feels something hitting his face.

Alex is crying.

Justin: I’m so sorry, I’ll take it out

Alex: No leave it, it’s fine, it’ll pass

Justin leans up pressing a kiss to Alex’s lip, noses rubbing together. Pulling away Justin licks the tears off of Alex’s cheeks, adding small bits along his neck.

Alex tears soon stop, as he adjusts to the feeling.

Alex: Justin, why does it feel like I have to pee all the time.

Justin: It presses against your bladder from the inside, somewhat like a catheter, so you’ll have that feeling but if you tug lightly on the string it will feel really good. Justin demonstrates tugging slightly on the top.

Alex’s knees buckle. He has never experience and pleasure like this before.

Alex: OMG that feels so good, shivers moving up and down his spine.

Justin: Told you.

Justin turns around looking at Clay, the ball strap and shaft piece already on tied tight.

Clay: Can you do this for me pointing at the “hook”.

Justin: Yeah. I’ll go gentle 

Justin walks forward, grabbing the “hook” in his fingers guiding it to Clay’s slit, adding more room to stick it inside.

Justin: It’s going to hurt a little, but like Alex’s, it will feel good. 

Clay (gulps) Ok.... he studders rembering that Alex cried. 

Justin guides the “hook” in moving it lightly, letting Clay adjust.

Clay whimpers, eyes tearing up, from the pain.

Justin senses this and pushes the hook further in quickly fast and gentle as to not make Clay feel it too much. Stuffing the 3/4 inch hook into Clay’s slit, Justin looks up. 

Clays eyes are filled with water no tears falling. Instead Clay is gasping for air.

Justin: Clay you ok?  
Clay: Yeah, just give me a minute.  
Alex: If you relax it makes it feel good 

Clay takes several moments to relax to the feeling, eventually settled. 

Clay: I’m fine  
Justin tugs lightly on the string sending waves of pleasure through Clays body.  
Clay: Fuck that feels so good

Justin: Told you. When we take them out you won’t feel anything and when we slide them back in it will be a light sting that will fade quickly as the slit is now used to the prodding.

Clay and Alex nod, relieved to not have to go through this again

Clay: Alex was right, the piss is real.  
Justin: Every 4 hours or so, well take them out, so you can piss.  
Clay nods  
Alex: Ok...

Clay looks at the clock.  
4 pm. 

Clay: In two hours we’ll take them out this time, to piss and shower. If my parents see us going to the bathroom together it would be really difficult trying to explain.

Justin nods  
Justin: Yes, I know but I still have to do a few things anyway.  
Clay: Like what.. for 1 finish my math

Clay grabs the book finishing the last 3 problems in less then 2 minutes just copying from his own book

Clay: What else?  
Justin: I have two thinks for myself as well. You think I was going to miss the fun

Justin grabs one large box from Clay’s drawer, leaving Clay wondering when did that get there. 

Justin opens the box in the bed taking out a vibrator, and what looked similar to a fleshlight. 

Justin: This goes in to me... pointing to the vibrator. It’s programmed to go on every hour, lasting for two minutes. I as well will wear this until we get tested only taking it out for sex and going to the bathroom. 

Clay and Alex nod understanding that Justin wants them to know that they are all in this together.

Justin: Now this piece is a little more complicated. It’s very similar to a cock ring, but you are able to cum, only in small amounts. This one is programmed to turn on every hour for 1 minutes or until it senses liquid inside of it. Justin’s sticks his finger, taking something from inside. It also has a hook for the slit. It’s smaller then yours, only 1/2 an inch, but it serves the same purpose. 

Justin starts by sticking the hook in his slit. Quickly. Alex notes that Justin doesn’t tear up. 

Alex: How many times have you?  
Justin: About 1 week when I got my own bed I started slipping it on for a bit before I went to sleep.  
Clay: You did, I never heard you.  
Justin: I’m quiet  
Clay and Alex together: No you’re not.  
Justin: I am, with sex toys just not when it’s the real thing. 

Justin the slides the rest of the item over his hard 9 inches. I had to buy the bigger one for 8-9 because well.... pointing down to his, so you can try it, but it might be a little big. 

Clay and Alex nod. 

Justin lifts one leg up on the bed exposing his hole. Justin shakes at the new cold breeze sliding against his rim.  
Justin grabs the vibrator sticking it inside him. 

Relaxing for a second Justin does 3 squats to make sure it is in fine and rubbing against his prostate. 

Justin goes over to Clay, lift one leg on the bed.  
Standing behind Clay in his new positions Justin grabs the dildo inside him and pulls it out pushing back in again only once, teasing Clay.

Justin then walks over to Alex, having him bend over. 

Justin stands behind Alex, not turning on the vibrator feature but moving the plug in and out and turning it side to side, earning small gasps to be dragged out of Alex. 

Alex: ughhhhh... I’m gonna cum  
Justin doesn’t slow down instead speeding up

Where Alex would normally achieve orgasm at this point the cock ring stops it, constraining his balls not allowing the semen up. 

Justin: See, that’s what the ring does. Just an example.  
Want to see my toys. 

Clay: Yes  
Alex can’t speak still catching his breath.

Justin starts with the vibrator, checking the time it’s 4:13. The plug will start in two minutes and the other “flashlight” will start in seven minutes.

Justin lifts one leg on the bed so Alex and Clay can see what it does inside him. 

The clock hits 4:15, the plug turns on. 

The vibrations begin slowly, making Justin stir up from the pleasure. After about a minute the vibrator sped up, Clay would swear it was vibrating so fast and hard it was actually sliding in and out of Justin’s ass. 

Justin: Fuck.... ughh.. fuck

As Jutin nears his completion the plug shuts off 4:17 Clay notes, Justin wasn’t kidding when he said 2 minutes.

Justin sits down on the bed catching his breath as Clay and Alex wait for the other object to do its job. 

4:20 turns.  
The object turns on. Literally sliding up and down Justin’s shaft, vibrations rotating all around the shaft.  
Justin falls back on the bed, not being able to hold his own weight from the pleasure.

Justin: ughhh... omg... ughh... fuck.... fuck.... so good.... ughh is all that escapes his lips before it stops

Clay looks up it’s still 4:20

Clay: Did you just?  
Justin: No, just a lot of pre-cum. I forgot that the hook also vibrates. Justin thrusts up, not being able to handle himself anymore. 

Alex: I thought mine was bad but after that. WOW.  
How are you going to deal with that in school.  
Justin: Bathroom.  
Clay: You can’t go every hour.  
Justin: Different teacher. They won’t know I already went. 

Clay admired that Justin planned this all out. 

Alex: So we have about an hour before we have to go shower. What do you want to do.  
Justin: Since all of our asses and cocks are constrained until we shower, I don’t know.  
Alex: Nods, agreeing that he has no idea what they can do  
Clay: We could eat food off of each others body?  
Alex: Why?  
Justin: I think it’s pretty hot. What items are we going to use?  
Clay: Whipcream, bananas cut up and some forms of meat  
Alex: Kinky, I like it  
Justin: I’ll get it, wait here

Justin runs down to the kitchen at lightning speed. Getting back upstairs with a can of whip cream, a bowl of sliced up banana and some turkey and salami. 

Justin: Whose getting food on the first?  
Clay: I’ll eat it off first.  
Alex: I guess I’ll wear it, but I pick where it goes.  
Clay nods agreeing.

Alex grabs the whip cream bottle first, shaking it and putting some on both of nipples and belly button. He then puts a piece of salami on his pelvis just above his penis. Grabbing a piece of turkey he puts it in his mouth, clenching it with his teeth. He then takes two pieces of banana stick it in between his ass cheeks, on top of the butt plug, holding the banana in place as he lays down. 

Alex: Happy eating

Clay smiles. He starts by eating the turkey out of Alex’s mouth. Pulling him into a kiss he forced Alex to open his mouth wide. Using his tongue he lifts the piece of turkey out of Alex’s mouth, letting there tongues rub together, getting a taste of each other’s mouths. 

Clay then moves down to Alex’s pelvis opting to do meat first and giving a slight tease to Alex’s trapped erection. 

Clay instead of going from the side to take the meat goes in head first. Clay sticks his tongue out lapping at Alex’s piece of meat (not the salami) before grabbing the meat in his teeth, giving a light nip to the base of Alex’s shaft in the process.  
Once he finished chewing, Clay leans up to Alex’s right nipple.

Alex didn’t put much whip cream on his nipples. Within a few laps of Clay’s tongue and a few moans from Alex. Alex’s nipple has been clear off, tip becoming hard at the sensation of it being licked.  
Clay moves over to next nipple, licking up the whip cream... before pulling away he bites Alex’s nipple. Alex groans loud, thrusting his hips up in pleasure. 

Clay: One more.  
Without warning Clay flips Alex over on the bed. 

Clay spreads Alex’s ass cheeks apart, gaining a muffled moan from Alex’s lips. 

Diving in Clay takes both of the bananas out of Alex’s ass in one movement. Pulling his mouth of Alex’s ass after. 

Clay: It’s a shame the plug is there I would’ve loved to eat one out of your hole.  
Alex: Another time, you can. As long as you eat me out.  
Clay: I would eat you out anytime anyway so ok.

Alex: I’ll eat next and I’ll eat off Justin.  
Justin: Ok, but no meat.  
Alex: That’s fine, not a big meat eater anyway. 

Clay snickers at the statement  
Alex: What’s so funny. I don’t  
Clay: You eat mine and Justin’s meat all the time.  
Alex (rolling his eyes) That’s me eating you, not animal meat. 

Alex picks up the whip cream spreading a generous amount all over Justin’s torso dipping some in Justin’s belly button. 

Alex reaches into the bowl finding about a 4 inch banana, that Justin didn’t fully cut.

Alex: Open your mouth  
Justin does as he’s told

Alex: Levae that in your mouth, until I’m done licking this off of you. Once I’m done, you’ll enjoy what I’ll do with it.  
Justin only nods not able to speak with the banana in his mouth.

Alex leans forward dragging his younger over the bottom of Justin’s abs. Lapping from left to right Alex, went down to Justin’s belly button, slurping out the melting whip cream from inside. 

Justin: Alex, your tongue, so ughhhh

Alex leans forward licking in between both of Justin’s pecs. 

Justin: Mhmmm, the banana starts to slip. Justin grabs it with his mouth quickly, shuttling himself up.

Alex dives down to Justin’s left nipple, lapping around it before tilting his head to the sides and biting the whip cream off of it. 

Justin chokes banana skipping further forcing Justin to make a suction with his lips to keep it in. 

Alex: Such a good boy!

Alex dives back down lapping at the whip cream on Justin’s right nipple, purposely avoiding the surrounding area, leaving only a little. 

Alex: I don’t think I’m that hungry anymore, Clay should I eat more

Clay glances at Justin, seeing his pleading eyes Clay gives in. 

Clay: Yes, he’s been good so far let him enjoy it a little. 

Alex nods, licking the rest of the whip cream from the i underside of Justin’s chest. 

Alex leans up licking his lips. 

Alex: Ok here’s your reward. Hold the banana out of your mouth but only the bottom stop staying in. 

Justin does as he’s told, putting his lips in an O shape at the bottom of the banana.  
Alex leans down opening his mouth wide. Alex begins his descent on the banana, taking it halfway before, pulling off for air. 

Alex: Kept still

Alex goes back down this time taking all of the banana in his mouth. Bringing himself down further he bites Justin’s lip making him lose grip, banana resting on Alex’s mouth. Alex leans down again, banana hitting the back of his throat and placed a kiss on Justin’s lips tongue swiliring as the banana begins to slide down his throat. 

Alex pulls off- chocking slightly to lift the banana up. Alex takes the banana putting it back in Justin’s mouth then taking the end. 

Alex: Lady and the Tramp

Justin begins swallowing the banana halfway as Alex does the same. Meet in the middle their lips connect, just enough for a peck. Biting the banana in half they pull away, both out of breath. 

Before Justin can relax, the vibrator in ass begins to move flooding his body, with pleasure, cause his body to shake all over. As the vibrator speeds job justin’s moans increase so loud that Clay leans over to kiss him in fear of the neighbors hearing him.  
As the vibrator slows down with Justin catch his breath the flesh light turns on. Justin writhes body shaking violently, thrusting his hips up high in to the fleshlight.

Justin: I’m going to cum  
Clay: Not yet save it for later, for me please

Justin seeing the look in Clay’s eyes as he says please is the only thing that stops him from cumming. The fleshlight turns off, Justin catching his breath. 

Justin looks over at Clay on the bed, noticing the pool sprouting on his slit. 

Justin: I think Clay enjoyed it just as much.  
Alex: So Clay gets to wear it and Justin you get to suck it off. 

Justin moves allowing Alex to take his place on the bed. Justin grabs only the whip cream. 

Justin sprays a small amount on the top of Clay’s dick. Still connected to the cock ring.

Justin then grabs a banana thinly cut and placed it at the tip of Clay’s penis. 

Justin gets on his knees in front of Clay’s penis.

Justin starts with the whip cream licking the top of Clay’s cock. Clay moans cock twitching in the cage, looking for release. Lapping at the remains left, Justin swallows enjoying the taste. Sliding back further Justin leans his mouth forward to grab the banana at the head of Clay’s penis. 

Justin opens wide being careful of the string in Clay’s slit swallowing the head of Clay’s cock. Clay moans, moving to thrust but Justin holding him back knowing the pain the hook would cause to Clay if he did.  
Justin grabs the banana up sliding it in to his mouth.  
Pulling off Justin gives a light nip to the tip of Clay’s dick. Clay groans, falling backwards on the bed. 

5:45 PM

Clay looks up.  
Clay: Shower time  
Justin and Clay look up noticing that the clock is approaching 6

Justin helps Clay to his feet before helping Alex towards the bathroom. 

Justin: I’m going to take my stuff out first so I can help you without you getting hurt. Justin starts by going to remove the vibrator. Justin lifts one leg up placing it on the toilet seat, the other leg standing straight. Justin brings one hand to his ass the other holding on the the sink for support. Sticking one finger inside he prods the middle of the vibrator moving it out lightly in order to get a better grip. Once he has a tight grip Justin pulls it out in one quick motion. Once out Justin puts it on the sink.  
Justin takes his leg down, opting instead to stand straight up. Justin pulls the fleshlight off slowly, making sure not to drop it or the hook would fall out. Getting it just off the head slightly, Justin uses his other hands to prod the hook out of his slit. The minute the hook is out waves of pleasure rush over him, as well as the urge to pee. 

Justin: I’ll take yours off, I just got to pee.  
Clay: Take our off and pee on me, just hold it for 3 minutes. 

Justin sighs but moves and starts with Alex, knowing his would be easier. Pushing Alex up against sink lightly butt toward him, Justin spreads Alex’s ass cheeks apart. Justin reached one hand in quickly stretching Alex even further. Grabbing the base of the butt plug Justin slides it out, admiring the red stretched tender hole in front of him. Before turning Alex around Justin gives him a quick slap to the ass, cause him to moan loud. 

Justin: Turn around

Alex does so, as Justin gets on his knees in front of Alex. 

Justin starts by releasing Alex’s balls, Alex speaking expletives are the release of the pressure. Justin then moves to the head.  
Justin: Take a deep breath.  
Alex takes a deep breath as Justin bring his hands up to the hook inside his slit. With one gentle tug Justin unhook’s the hook getting it out of Alex’s slit. 

Opening his mouth all Alex manages is fuck....f...f...fuckkk. 

Justin: Next time it goes in it will feel so fucking good. 

Alex feels more horny then ever but also the urge to pee. 

Alex: I have to pee too  
Clay (basically screaming): Wait for our shower.

Justin walks over to Clay, desperately needing to pee, but willing to hold it for Clay. 

Give Justin easy access Clay lifts one leg in to the toilet. This positions allows Justin to grab hold of the dildo by it’s balls and yank it out. As it pulled out it brushed Clays prostate causing pre-cum to build at his slit. 

Justin pushed Clay’s leg off the toilet causing his penis to jiggle a little. 

Justin: Hold still

Justin works his hand over Clay’s penis, loosening the strap holding the cock, and unfastening the loop tying the balls up. Clay sighs at the relief. 

Justin: Same thing again, it’s going to hurt a little.  
Clay: Just kiss me when you do it

Justin stands up. Guiding his hand down he begins to take out the hook. In one movement he tugs the hook forward, making it fall out of his slit. Justin immediately bring Clay into a kiss before he can react to the painful feeling. 

Once Justin decides it has been long enough he pulls away feeling Clay biting his lip as they part. 

Clay: Thanks, you made it hurt less

Alex: I don’t mean to break up this moment but I got to piss 

At that’s moment Justin realizes how bad his urge is, and Clay begins to feel the need to piss as well now that the hook is gone. 

Justin: Yeah if you want piss, get in the shower now. 

Alex is already in the shower as Clay steps in with Justin directly behind him. 

Clay does something different... sitting on the floor let’s stretched instead of on his knees. 

Justin doesn’t have time to think, because his bladders releases pouring itself all over Clay, Alex’s stream steadily across from him. As they piss there streaks hit slashing all over Clay’s face. After the first drops of piss hit Clay’s face, he begins to piss the direction of his cock at a perfect angle for hitting his upper chest and face. 

As Justin and Alex piss on him from above, Clay pisses all over himself from below. All three of their streaks connecting. 

Alex’s stream is the first to die out. Before finishing he sticks his dick in Clay’s mouth giving him a full taste of his piss. Justin finishes next letting the last bit of stream hit Clay’s balls and then folllwing Alex’s lead stick his tongue in Clay’s mouth letting him savor the flavor of Justin’s “other liquid”. 

Clay’s stream stops last. Before finishing Clay opens his mouth allowing him to taste himself. 

Clay: That was actually amazing. You are the best.  
Justin: I know, anytime though... we’re brothers ok here to help you in anyway I can  
Alex: I’m here as well, I just miss the days I was able to pee without an erection.  
Clay: Shut-up it’s been a few days only.  
Alex: Exactly

Justin: Ok we have one orgasm left today. How do you want to cum?

Clay is the first to answer: Blowjob. Followed by Alex: Handjob but I cum on Clay’s face. Justin then answers; Masturbate, you both taste my cum. 

All of them look pleased smile on their face. 

Justin is the first to drop to his knees, taking Clay into his mouth. The build-up from before the piss and dildo/cock ring Clay knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Justin being bobbing his head back and forth never taking more than 4 inches. Clay observed Justin’s movements and when he knew he couldn’t last any longer Clay grabbed the back of Justin’s neck and pushed him all the way down, burying Justin’s nose in his pelvis and his dick balls deep down Justin’s throat spilling his seed in to Justin’s stomach. 

Once Clay let’s go of the back of Justin’s neck, he pulls up choking, gagging and spitting. 

Justin: Clay you can’t... •cough•  
Clay: Sorry, the other day Alex did and I knew you wanted to do it so, I figured I would help you out.  
Justin: Well i did want to, but it takes practice and time.

Alex: My turn.

Clay takes this one. Grabbing Alex in his hand and stroking him quick. Alex’s stalled/stopped orgasm from earlier was still fresh in his shaft.  
Alex: Go slow and hard  
Clay does as he’s told taking his hand and smashing it up and down Alex’s shaft  
Alex: I’m gonna...  
Clay looks up at Alex’s face and enjoys the look on Alex’s face as he shoots his cum all over his face.

Once Alex is done Justin walks over. Alex gets on his knees next to Clay as Justin strokes his dick above their face.  
Justin: Tongue’s out. I’m going to give it to you

Clay and Alex open wide as Justin’s seed spills into their mouth. Justin grunts and continues to stroke getting every last drop of cum out of him. 

Gasping Justin stands watching as Clay and Alex lick his cum off of eachother’s faces. Alex even tasting some of his own. 

Justin: That was fun but shower and then toys we got to get out before....  
Clay (cuts him off): shit they’re going to be home soon. 

Quickly showering, they dry off realizing they have no clothes. Grabbing their “toys”, they quickly run to the bedroom. 

Justin takes his vibrator sticking it into his hole, then grabbing his fleshlight sticks it in far enough to just slip the hook in. Justin tugs lightly pushing the hook inside, whimpering a little at the feeling. After 30 seconds of adjustment he sticks it all the way down. After he is set with his “toys”, he goes to the dresser grabbing 2 shirts 2 boxers and 2 pairs of pants. 

Justin slips on a grey t-shirt, his usual black boxer-briefs and a pair of cargo shorts, placing the other three times on the bed. 

Clay is next.

Clay lifts his left leg placing it on the bed, reaching behind him and shoving the dildo inside with one thrust.

Clay brings his leg down off the bed. Standing straight up, he attaches the strap of the cock ring to his shaft tying a hoop around his balls.

Clay: Justin help with the hook

Justin picks the latch with the hook on it directing it to Clays head. The slit is still loose from earlier. With one quick motion Justin shoved the hook in with only a small whimper received from Clay. Justin gives a small tug to the string lifting the tip of Clay’s penis up before putting it back down.

Alex is in the same situation. He bends over the bed ass out, stretching it with one hand as he slides the butt plug into his ass only leaving the outer rim out of his hole.

Switching position and standing up, Alex straps on the upper part of the cock ring to his shaft, tying a loop under his balls lifting them up to avoid orgasm.

Alex stretches the hook up further but can’t bring himself to stick it inside his slit.

Alex: Justin can you do the hook?

Justin grabs the hook, observing Alex’s slit. Loose, slightly red on the top part. Pressing down on the mushroom head, Justin opens the slit wider, letting the hook slip in easily.

Justin let’s go if Alex’s dick, letting the slit return to its previous state, a small pain but bearable.

Clay looks up at the clock 6:45 (Justin’s lucky he didn’t have his “toys” on when the timer was going).

Clay walks to the dresser grabbing a blue t-shirt a pair of (Justin’s) black boxer-briefs and a pair of cargo shorts. Slipping them on both he and Justin are presentable for when Clay’s parents get home.

Justin hands Alex the clothes he took out earlier. A black t-shirt with a symbol, navy-blue boxer briefs and a pair of jeans.

Justin: If the jeans don’t fit I have a pair of sweatpants.

Alex: With what’s going on “down there” I don’t think sweatpants are a good idea.

Alex slips on the shirt, tugging up his borrowed underwear. Following Justin’s advice he lets his dick hang upwards to the side, noting that both Justin and Clay had done this themselves.

Alex brings the jeans up getting them to his thighs.

Justin: Need help

Alex: If you don’t mind, still hard to do some things, can’t use all 4 limbs at the same time so putting on pants is hard.

Justin reaches out sliding the jeans up Alex’s waist zippering them and closing the button.

Alex: A little loose but if you have a belt.

Justin gets up grabbing one of his regular belts and attaching it to the loop so Alex could bring it around.

Alex: Thanks

All three boys head downstairs waiting in living room for Clay’s parents.

At 6:57 Clay’s parents arrive home, with Chinese food.

Laine: I didn’t know what everyone wanted so I get like everything

Matt: Hey, Justin, Clay and Alex right?

Alex: Yes sir

Alex, Clay, Justin, Lainie and Matt share, chicken, beef, soup, rice, and egg rolls. 

They go to the living room to watch a movie. A rom-com none of the boys can remember the name of it

10 pm:  
We’re going to go upstairs and go to sleep we have a early day tomorrow. 

The boys walk up the stairs, with Justin helping Alex as it would be too suspicious if he were to carry him up.

Once all three of them are in the room, they close and lock the door stripping naked and going to sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting!


	11. Wild One’s

That night, was miserable for all three of them. 

Everytime Alex and Clay moved a certain way their dick was tugged sending pleasure through them waking them up, with itchy cum filled balls. Justin’s night wasn’t much better, every night waking up every hour to be intensely pleasured in his ass and penis. 

By the time morning came around, all three boys were exhausted, dripping in sweat and horny as hell. 

(October 3rd)

Justin: We don’t have time for anything this morning. Let’s go we can leave mid-school day, I only have 2 classes today anyway.  
Clay: same.  
Alex: I only have 1 and then a test which after I can leave. 

Justin: Great we’ll leave at 10:30, and come hang back here. 

The “boys” leave their respective beds all naked. 

Justin: So we kind of have to push all of these the rest of the way in, pointing to their respective items lodged in each of their asses. 

Justin goes first, pushing the vibrator all the way inside, into the inner rim of his asshole. Clay is the next to follow try to push the dildo inside of him. Struggling.  
Clay: Justin can you help me

Justin walks over lifting Clay’s leg up a little bit higher. Take the balls of the dildo in his hand, he lefts the dildo up higher, earning moans from Clay. Lifting up harder and moving it to the side, Justin manages to get both of the balls inside Clay, the head of the dildo resting directly on Clay’s prostate. 

Clay: Fuck Justin... this is too much... I don’t think I can last  
Justin: You can... for me

Alex: Justin slide this in for me

Justin now walking over to Alex drops to his knees. Alex is the most stretched out of all of them. Grabbing on the outerim of the buttplug Justin pushes it in Alex all the way. 

Alex: Justin, I can’t take this, it hurts it’s too big.  
Justin: You’ll get used to it, just imagine all we can do to the hole once it’s stretched.  
Alex shudders at the thought, predicting his biggest fantasy in his head. 

Ok boys let’s get dressed. Justin grabs a pair of jeans sliding them over his hips struggling to fit his erection inside the tight pair. Handing a similar pair to Alex with a belt. Alex had an easier time with more room in his pants to spread the erection. Clay follows quickly throwing on a pair of losing fitting jeans tucking his cock into the waistband and up to the right. 

•At school•  
9 am

The boys are all in class. Alex is in English and both Clay and Justin in math.

Alex was struggling deeply finding it almost impossible to move. Everytime he moved his hole would stretch more to one side, having to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

Justin was having a good time right now, the power of neither object, vibrating. 

Clay, was also in a decent position letting a small moan escape his lips everytime the dildo hit his prostate.

Clay: Can I use the bathroom?  
Teacher: Go ahead be quick

Justin say this as a perfect opportunity for the vibration. Giving Clay enough time to make it to the bathroom, Justin pulls out his phone. Justin turns on the feature slowly at first, the lowest setting.

Clay in the bathroom was pissing in a urinal when the vibrations started. The initial feeling caused him to thrust getting piss on his shorts.  
Clay (thinking): I’m going to kill Justin.

Justin almost reading his mind turns up his sitting to 3 (mid-way). 

Clay in the bathroom, begins jerking his hips not able to control the pleasure. He is just happy no one was in the bathroom at the time to witness what was happening.

Justin sets the vibrations up to 5 (maximum) Clay drops to the floor, not able to hold himself up from the pleasure. 

Justin turns it off completely. 

Clay: I’m going to kill him

Clay starts to walk back to the bathroom, but noticed Justin walking towards the bathroom. 

Clay: What are you doing?  
Justin: Come with me

Clay follows Justin back to the bathroom, locking the door behind them when they enter. Justin enters the first stall, leaving the door open for Clay to join him. 

Once bob inside, Clay locks the bathroom stall. 

Justin: Strip

Justin and Clay begin removing clothing until their both down to their underwear. 

Justin glances at his watch quickly

9:14... the vibrations would start soon. 

Justin quickly strips off his underwear followed by Clay, exposing Clay’s cage covered penis and Justin’s fleshlight trapped penis. 

Justin gets onto the toilet bowl doggy star position, exposing his hole vibrator inside to Clay

On que the vibrations start. Justin ass begins shaking, ass muscles moving in a twerking pattern. As time continues Justin’s body begins to shake, making him almost fall of the toilet bowl from the vibrations. Once the vibrator is at it’s full setting Clay swears that the toilet literally vibrates along with Justin. 

Clay moves behind Justin putting his hand over Justin’s mouth afraid someone would hear Justin’s loud moans. 

The vibrator slows down giving Justin time to catch his breath. Justin changes position so he is sitting on the toilet seat. 

Justin looks over at Clay. Justin can’t decide whether there is more liquid coming out of Clay’s penis or his mouth. 

Justin snaps his fingers breaking Clay out of his trance.

Clay: Justin, I need to cum and piss please.  
Justin: Hold it, until we get home.  
Clay: I haven’t peed in 14 hours please.  
Justin: The hook won’t let you so... and second of all, I order you not to piss or cum, until we’re home. 

Clay sighs knowing nothing will change Justin’s mind.

Clay: Fine, but you can’t cum either.  
Justin smirks: I don’t have to... I can.....

Before Justin can finish his sentence the fleshlight on his penis begins moving.  
Moving up and down jerking off Justin. Clay looks on as the hook moves up and down tugging Justin’s cock further into the vibrator. Justin leans back lifting his legs, head back in pleasure. The vibrator turns off. 

Clay: I said you couldn’t cum  
Justin: I didn’t, there was so much pre-cum, it recognized it as cum.  
Clay: You are so fucking hot. 

Clay brings Justin in to a kiss. 

Justin: We need to leave earlier. I can’t wait anymore. I need you and Alex. 

Justin picks his phone out his jeans texting Alex.

Justin: Hey Alex, leaving early something came up. Meet us at the car in 10. 

Clay: Why 10? Justin opens the vibrator app, turning it on.  
Justin: This is why.

Justin doesnt wait. He turns it up to the maximum (5). Clay literally drops to his knees pleasuring overwhelming him. 

Clay: Justin, slow it down. 

Justin turns the setting down to three. 

Justin: Only if you do what I say  
Clay: Anything daddy please  
Justin’s stunned that Clay called him daddy. Quickly breaking his shock... doggy style ass facing me. 

Clay lifts his knees up, placing them on the floor, followed by his elbows. 

Justin drops to his knees behind Clay. Justin turns it back up to five ignoring Clay’s protests. Clay struggles to breathe, body writhing. 

Justin: You change position I won’t let you cum all day.  
Clay’s bottom becomes stiff not moving, moans escaping his lips every 5 seconds.  
Justin puts down his phone. It’s been 3 minutes they have 2 minutes before they have to get dressed. 

Justin brings one hand to cover Clay’s moans. With his other he smacks Clay’s ass hard. He can feel Clay’s body thrust forward on instinct with every smack. 

Smack after smack is delivered on Clay’s ass. Once Justin is satisfied it’s red enough he stops, leaving the vibrations on. 

The hand covering Clay’s mouth moves. Justin puts two fingers into Clay’s mouth. 

Justin: Suck, like a good puppy

Clay brings Justin’s fingers in attempting to bob his head toward but failing, body barely able to support the vibrations. 

The vibrations only stop when Justin receives a message.

From Alex: Leaving now, I’ll take the test whenever. Meet at car now. 

Justin stops everything.

Justin: Clay, get up, get dressed let’s go. 

Justin begins getting dressed immediately. Justin is completely dressed before Clay even moves off the floor. Clay’s body is in shock from pleasure, with him not being able to finish. 

Once Clay is off the ground he can barely move. Justin has to physically dress him. 

Walking to the car Clay leans on Justin for support, legs still wobbly not able to support himself. 

Once they arrive at the car they see Alex. 

Alex: WTF is wrong with Clay.  
Justin: I think he’s in sub-space. Too much pleasure.  
Alex: Oh, what did you do  
Justin: His dildo had a vibrator... we had some fun  
Alex (angry): Without me  
Justin: No one cummed, we’re saving that for home. 

Justin puts Clay in the back seat Alex riding shotgun. Justin drives off pulling into the Jensen’s driveway. 

Clay by now is conscious. 

Clay: WTF happened! Where are we?  
Justin: You passed out from pleasure. We’re home now. 

Clay jumps out of the car literally.  
Clay: I’m over this dildo and cock ring, everything I need to cum about 20 times you asshole.

Alex snickers: if he’s taking his off I’m taking mine off  
Justin: How about we take off the hooks so we can cum and piss, and we’ll leave them out but the plugs will only come out when we fuck and then go back in

Alex looks at Clay for approval, getting a nod.

Alex: Fine by me. But I need to piss

Justin removed the object on his erection, immediately feeling the need to piss but holds it. Justin walks over to Clay removing the hook and cage from Clay’s erection. As it comes off Clay let’s out a sigh of relief, but it is short lived as the need to piss washes over him. Justin walks over to Alex removing his cock cage as well. Alex’s need to finish his orgasm and piss was overwhelming. Alex is about to run to the bathroom but is stopped by Clay. Not yet. 

Justin reaches into his ass, literally ripping the vibratory out of his ass, stretching his hole wider in the process. Alex is next Justin brings three fingers into Alex’s hole, gripping the rim of the butt plug. Justin pulls the plug out slowly. Once fully out Justin admires Alex’s stretched hole. 

Justin (thinking): Going to fuck that hole so hard soon.

Justin walks over to Clay. Clay is already waiting one leg lifted up on the bed for Justin to take the dildo out of him. Justin puts the fingers inside pushing in and up into Clay’s hole.

Clay: Pull it out of me. I need release

Justin smirks and with one full motion pulls the dildo out of Clay.

Clay: Piss now

Clay runs into the bathroom Alex at his heels Justin following quickly behind.

Clay throws himself into the stall, throwing himself on his knees.

Justin and Alex enter the shower behind him but remains standing.

Clay: piss now

Clay dick erupts in a steady stream of fluid, spraying into the air and falling back on his own chest. Justin and Alex’s stream follow closely behind. Alex’s penis spurting a stream of cum all over Clays back, watching the piss flow and drip down in between Clay’s ass cheeks.

Justin is in the front of Clay, pissing all over Clay’s chest, enjoying the feeling as it spills off Clay’s chest mixing in with Clay’s own piss.

The three streams mixing together, making Clay’s body smell of all three of them. As the streams die down Clay grabs his own dick pushing down at the base, stopping the piss from flowing. He quickly reaches in front and behind him doing the same to Alex and Justin stopping them mid-piss.

Alex: Clay, I got to finish.

Clay: You can but somewhere else.

Clay stands up, resting his hands on the wall stretching his ass out, exposing his hole.

Clay: Inside me

Alex: I would be going in bare.  
Clay: Stick the slit in and spray

Alex does as he’s told allowing only a few centimeters of his bare dick in Clay’s ass. He lets out a sprinkle stream, hitting Clay’s prostate, earning loud screams from Clay’s mouth. Piss begins to splash back landing on Clay’s lower back and back onto Alex. 

Alex’s piss begins to fade, and Alex pulls out once again revealing his bulging election. 

Alex (thinking): Pissing with a boner is so “hard”

Clay: Justin you are next

Justin follows the same rules as Alex does. Only sliding a few centimeters to get the tip of his dick inside. Justin let’s out a direct stream, hitting directly again Clay’s prostate. 

Clay is a morning mess, as the piss fills his hole constantly pleasuring his prostate. 

Clay: Fuck I’m gonna cum.  
Justin: Cum for me  
Alex: In my mouth

Alex drops down to his knees toward the side of Clay, hovering his mouth over Clay’s penis.

Justin’s stream hits directly onto Clay’s prostate before fizzling out. Clay cums spitting out ropes of cum onto Alex’s face.

Clay (panting): That was so good. Need to cum more

Alex: Justin get the condoms. 

Once Justin has the condoms in his possession he slips one on.

Alex: Justin fuck me hard. Clay suck me

Alex is placed up against the wall ass out, waiting patiently for Justin to fuck him. Clay sits down arching his back against the wall, mouth nestling on Alex’s erection.

Alex: Such a tease, Clay  
Clay: Shutup you know you love it

Clay takes the head of Alex in to his mouth determined to take him all the way in his mouth. Clay uses his tongue to lap at the piss slit. 

Justin without warning pushes into Alex. Alex’s ass gives in willingly after being stretched for such a long amount of time. 

Alex: Harder... fill me uP

Justin bangs in to Alex so hard Alex looses footing and shoves his dick fully down Clay’s throat, Justin hitting his prostate during the process. Clay pulls off gagging. 

Clay: Justin. WTF  
Justin: You wanted to deepthroat him. I just helped with the process. 

Clay takes Alex back into his mouth, keeping his mouth stretched he puts Alex’s head on his tongue. As Justin’s thrusts become harder Alec’s cock moves in and out of Clay’s mouth at a constant pace.

Alex: Fuck, Justin uhhhhh 

Justin pounds harder, this time Alex does lose his footing and shoved his cock down Clay’s throat, Clay’s tongue attached to his balls. 

Alex: Fuck I’m gonna.... 

Alex nuts deep inside of Clay’s throat. Clay can literally feel Alex’s seed enter his stomach. Clay doesn’t pull off enjoying the feeling of being face fucked balls deep as Justin thrust.  
Justin’s thrusts quickly became more erratic signaling that he was close. 

Alex: On my back

Justin pulls out, quickly yanking off the condom. Justin takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke. It only took 5 thrusts before he cummed all over Alex’s back. 

Justin: I made a mess, shit. Clay come clean it up

Clay happily obliged. Standing up and pushing Alex further down, Clay licks down by Alex’s crack before licking up in long strokes Justin’s cum off of Alex’s back. 

Once satisfied that Clay had done enough Justin moves Clay away and forced him to sit on the floor. Justin throws him a condim signaling him to put it on. 

Clay puts the condom on. Seconds after Justin spreads his legs apart exposing his hole. Justin begins to bend down, slowly impaling himself all the way on Clay’s cock.

Clay: Alex, double team Justin. 

Alex understanding what Clay means, walks up sanding beside the cock impaled Justin, semi-hard erection in his hand. 

Justin places his hand on Alex’s cock, giving it a slight tug. 

Clay: Suck him and I’ll fuck the shit out of you. Stop at any moment and you will not get my dick. 

Justin groans as he is in desperate need of Clay. 

Justin nods, taking Alex into his mouth. 

Clay thrust up into Justin’s hitting his prostate. The intense pleasure shakes him so much that his teeth graze Alex’s penis, causing Alex to grab his hair and pull him off. 

Alex: Watch the teeth  
Clay: Bad boy. How are you going to apologize?

Justin: Whatever, it felt too good, it’s Clays fault really.

Alex: It’s fine. I have an idea for later so just consider it an I owe you but, I need to be filled right now. Clay on your back just stay where you are. Clay slides down slightly, making sure to move slow, to not hurt Justin who is still riding him. 

Alex: Justin lean back a little. 

Justin turns around head resting on Clay’s shins, hard dick standing straight up in the air. 

Alex grabs a condom.

Justin (worried):Alex, I can’t take both of you.  
Alex: Not asking you to, the condom is for you. 

Alex lowers him self down, putting the condom between his lips. Sliding his mouth forward he slowly slides the condim over Justin’s dick. 

Justin: Fuck

Alex makes it about 7 inches before pulling off and using his hand to slide the rest down making sure it is secure. 

Alex, picking himself up, spreads his legs wide.

It is at this moment that Justin and Clay both realize what Alex is doing. 

Alex positions himself on Justin’s cock, hands resting on Justin’s built chest as he descends. Justin’s big cock slides in quickly, with Alex taking in every inch. 

Alex: Clay will thrust, I’ll ride. 

Justin: I won’t last long  
Alex: Who said we’re going to stop after one orgasm. Clay how many should we force him to have before we stop.  
Clay: I think 3 is good. One for each dick, in this “sandwhich”.

Clay smirks as he thrusts into Justin from the bottom, Justin’s dick pushing forward into Alex, who in return moves his hips left and tight stimulating the head of Justin’s penis. 

Clay, quicknes his thrust cause Justin to shake from the sensation. 

Justin: Fuck.... fff... plleeeasse

Alex in response lifts himself up, taking all of Justin out of him except for the head and slams back down focring Justin to take the full force of Clay’s thrust. 

Justin groans loud. Prostrate being pleasured to the max. With a jerk off his hips he spills his cum into the condom. Justin is panting out of breath from the intense orgasm. However he gets no relaxation as soon as Alex see’s that Justin has come down, he begins to ride Justin’s dick again. Alex takes the control from Clay, lifting himself up and smashing down, making Justin’s prostrate endure pleasure but with hopeless relief. 

Clay leans forward, cock thrusting into the upper part of Justin’s ass. 

Justin: Fuck... Clay

Clay does it again, not sure exactly what he’s hitting they is making Justin feel so good. 

Justin groans again, thrusting himself up further in to Alex. The heat from Alex’s hole at that moment is too much for Justin to manage, and he shots a second load into his condom.

Clay: What was I hitting that made it feel so good. 

Justin (panting) : At the angle I could literally feel you feeling up my insides. 

Clay: Alex, switch positions.  
Alex pulls off of Justin,moving over to sit on the shower floor.  
Justin lifts himself off Clay, sighing at the loss of dick inside him.  
Clay stands watching as Justin brings himself to impale himself on Alex’s erection. 

Once Justin is seated nicely Clay , stands leaning forward, ass towards Justin’s face. 

Clay pull pulls off his condom, turning around his ass in front of Justin’s face.  
Clay: Lick me. 

Justin using his hands spreads Clay’s cheeks apart exposing his used hole. 

Justin sticks his tongue out, lapping at the outer rim of Clay. 

Clay groans. Alex chokes slightly hinting for attention. 

Clay shakes his ass, bringing his hands back to hold his own ass cheeks apart. 

Clay: Justin ride him. 

Justin puts one arm on each of Alex’s shins for support. 

Tongue still into Clay’s hole, Justin begins to bounce himself up and down on Alex’s dick. 

Alex: Fuck

Justin encouraged smashes himself into Alex’s dick, feeling Alex’s slightly hairy balls against his lower ass cheeks. 

Meanwhile in front of him. Clay is moaning as Justin’s tongue continues it’s assualt on his ass. Clay shakes his butt, encouraging Justin to go in deeper. 

Justin sticks his tongue all the way in Clay’s ass, tasting some soap in the process. Justin goes to bounce back down on Alex’s dick to find his bouncing met with a thrust mid-way. 

Alex: Fuck, Justin

Justin, stops moving just enjoying the sensation of Alex’s fucking his ass and the taste of Clay’s ass in his mouth. 

Justin decides to take a page of out Clay’s book and with every one of Alex’s thrust, Justin shakes his hips a little causing his ass to shake, giving extra sensations to Alex’s already leaking dick. 

Justin begins to bring one hand to stroke his, once again fully hard dick, but it is slapped away.

Justin: Hey!!!!!  
Alex: Cum untouched

Alex begins an assault on Justin’s ass like his life depended on it. 

Justin’s begins moaning so much that it sends vibrations into Clay’s hole. 

That’s all it took for Clay, as he let out one final groan, splashing his cum on the shower curtain. 

Clay: Fuck

Clay turns around looking at Justin. Clay’s face is still in an orgasm state, mouth open panting, watching Justin take it in the ass.  
Just looking at Clay’s face in complete bliss sends Justin over the edge, cum filling up the remainder of the condom.  
Alex isn’t far behind and with one final thrust he is cumming hard.

Clay turns on the shower bringing Alex back to reality. 

Justin: That was fun  
Alex: Were not done yet. Well shower after, I got a surprise for you. Just help me up.

Justin slides himself off of Alex’s dick, standing up.  
Clay reaches out a hand, taking Alex’s. Using his arm he grabs it around the smaller boy, bringing him to his feet. 

It takes a minute for Alex to regain his composure. However once he does he is the first on walking out of the bathroom to the bedroom, discarding of the used condom in the process. 

Alex: Bring the box of condoms to the bedroom

Justin grabs the box, noticing it’s running low.  
Justin (thinking): WOW we have a lot of sex. Going to replenish that supply. 

Alex: Justin, put a condom on, get on the bed and lay down on your back  
Justin (smirking): Yes sir

Alex just glares, waiting for Justin to assume the position. 

Once Justin is lying down, condominiums covered dick sticking straight up in the air, Alex gets on the bed. Alex straddles Justin hips, making sure Justin is fully hard. 

Justin: I only have so many orgasm left in me so  
Clay: Well see about that... 

Alex lifts himself, impaling himself on Justin’s cock. Instead of moving he sits there adjusting. Taking a deep breath Alex leans forward pressing a kiss to Justin’s lips before placing his face in the crook of Justin’s shoulder.  
The position exposing Alex’s hole, stretched and red from use.

Alex: Clay grab a condom and get in me  
Clay (stutters): Justin.... is ..... in..... you  
Alex: I want you both  
Justin: Alex, that’s going to hurt.. dont

He doesn’t get to finish as Alex plants a kiss on his lips.  
Alex: Shut-up and enjoy.

Clay doesn’t know what to say so he just does what he’s told. Placing a condom on his once again erect penis he walks over to the bed. Supporting himself on his knees, he lines himself up against the available portion Alex’s exposed hole. 

Clay: For the last time. Are you sure? Once I slide in I can’t take it back. 

Alex: I’m sure, just go slow at first

Clay pushes forward slightly, overwhelmed at the sensation that is being brought to him. Justin shudders against the bed, gasping for air as the friction overwhelmed him. 

Alex just smiles.  
Alex: All the way in Clay, im fine. 

Clay slides his length in, stretching Alex’s hole further. Whimpers escape Alex’s lips. 

Clay doesn’t move giving Alex a chance to adjust to the new feeling of double penetration. 

Clay slides out slowly pushing back in lightly.  
Clay isn’t sure who moans the loudest all he knows is the bed shook from the shudders of their pleasure.

Alex (gasping): So good- harder.

Clay pulls out thrusting back in.  
Justin pants eyes bulging from the sensation. 

Alex: Harder

Clay: Pulls out smashing into Alex with everything he has  
Alex: Faster, fuck

Clay speeds up bus thrusts, making Justin shake from the stimulation. Clay would swear he saw Alex have a silent scream, from this. 

Clay thrusts in deep, feeling where Justin’s cock laid directly against Alex’s prostate. Clay knows where to aim for pushing into Alex’s hole at an angle, directly hitting the head of Justin’s dick and Alex’s prostate. All Clay knows is that upon that thrust Justin and Alex shudder. Clay can feel Justin convulsion in Alex’s ass. Alex let’s out a loud groan cumming all over Justin’s stomach. Alex’s hole clenches from the orgasm around Clay’s cock causing Clay to orgasm from the suction.

Clay pulls out rolling over, allowing Alex to slip off of Justin’s softening cock as well. 

Clay: Fuck...  
Justin: So good  
Alex: Tell me about it. Fucking amazing

All three boys pass out, covered in cum. 

Clay is the first to wake, looking at the clock 5pm

Clay (thinking): Shit, parents will be home soon, need to piss, need to shower, need “toys”, need to get dressed. 

Clay leans forward, shaking Justin awake, folllowed by Alex. 

Clay: It’s 5, parents will be home soon. We have to shower.

Justin and Alex move off the bed still drowsy from just waking up. 

They walk into the shower, turning it on. 

No words are exchanged as Clay sits on the floor, both Justin and Alex know what he wants. 

Standing on opposite sides of Justin’s body they allow their soft penis’ to let out a stream of piss all over Clay’s naked body. Clay quickly follows, his cock pissing all over his naked chest. 

The streaks interact as the hit Clay’s body. Clay begins to get hard enjoying the sensation that is currently present. 

As the streams finish... Clay stands up, torso dripping piss in the process. 

Alex: You are so naught Clay  
Clay: Shower... and you don’t even know how naughty. 

Within 15 minutes Alex, Justin and Clay are showered opting not to participate in any extra “activities for now”.

Drying off and walking back to the bedroom naked, semi-hard penis’ moving as the walk. 

Justin goes to the dresser taking out clothes for the three of them as well as taking out their butt “toys”. 

Justin places the clothes down on the bed each in different spots for the person. 

Justin takes Alex’s butt plug and shoves it into Alex’s ass. The plug slides easily in to Alex’s seriously stretched hole. 

Once the plug is in Clay is already in position ass out, excited to have something in his ass once again.  
Justin sucks the tip of the dildo twice, getting it a little wet, then lining it up with Clay’s hole. Justin pushes the head in. Seeing the ease it was entering, Justin decides to thrust the entire piece in at once, causing Clay to let out a loud groan. 

Justin is next, taking his vibrator, and sticking it up his sss with such force he almost knocks himself over.

(Skipping time)

11 PM  
After a long day. Dinner with Clay’s parents and all their extra activities have left them exhausted. 

Alex: Im gonna go to sleep I’m exhausted  
(Beginning to strip)

Justin: Better idea. Let’s go another round

Clay nods

Alex: I don’t think my hole can take another round tonight. 

Justin: I wasn’t talking about anal. A Blowjob sound good right about now.  
Clay: Triangle. I’ll suck Justin, Justin sucks Alex, Alex sucks me

Just like that all three boys line up in a triangle position. 

Justin’s mouth on Alex, Clay’s mouth on Justin and Alex’s mouth on Clay.  
All boys begin to bob their head up and down, making slurping sounds from the saliva build up. 

Alex let’s his teeth scrape lightly, watching as Clay trembles at the feeling.  
Justin begins to slow his movements opting to focus on the head. As Clay sucks he can feel Justin’s orgasm builds, as Justin’s hips thrust up begging for release. Clay decides it’s now or never, and with one full motion swallow all 9 inches of Justin. Clay enjoys the feeling of Justin at the back of his throat, rutting against his uvula. 

Justin: Fuck

Justin spills his seed straight down Clay’s throat. Clay feels as the liquid shoots into his stomach. 

Alex is the next to follow. Watching Clay’s delighted face as he takes everything Justin has to offer is to much for Alex who then himself shoots his load into Justin’s mouth, most of it landing on Justin’s tongue. 

Clay is the last one to finish. Clay’s orgasm took longer to build, then it ever has before. When it came time though the amount of force that was driven into that orgasm was never before seen. 

As Alex bobbed his head once again on Clay’s cock, Clay let’s out a fierce scream howling as his orgasm watches over him. 

After a few seconds to catch their breath, all three boys remove the rest of their clothing. Bodies naked Alex walks to a bed. 

Justin stops him  
Snuggle? Justin asks

Alex: Sure 

All three naked boys walk over the the twin sized bed squeezing.  
As they lay Clay can feel Alex’s butt plug, just as much as Justin can feel Clay’s didlo. 

The three boys fall asleep, like that... resting for the next day.


	12. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter. Been busy. Comment what you think justin and Clay should do to help Alex

Today was Friday. Today was the day, the three of them would be getting tested 

(October 4th)

Justin was the first one awake, too excited to sleep.  
Justin quietly nudges Clay to wake him up to allow him to leave the room.  
When Clay moves Justin looks over seeing a familiar movement occurring in the bed, by Alex

Justin: Clay I think Alex is having some me time Clay: I could use some too (like for me to sleep) .  
Justin: No I meant like ALONE TIME Clay: Oh, nope that can happen 

Justin (loudly): Hey Alex 

Alex shoots upright shocked hands going forward in an attempt to distance themselves from his penis. In his attempt to cover up what he was doing he actually ends up exposing his leaking erection

Alex: shittt, The “boys” saw me jerk off. Shit

Alex blushes

Justin instead of tormenting Alex says “So me and Clay were thinking that we skip today and just get tested now.

Clay (whispering): We were

Justin (elbows Clay) 

Alex: Guys I would love too, but I really can’t, if I skip anymore school my dad will literally kill me- and get away with it because he’s a cop.

Justin stands up

Justin: I think you need some convincing

Alex: Justin I want to but....

Justin doesn’t give him a chance to answer, throwing himself from across the bed to land on him.

Clay stays laying down now pushed over observing how his “brother” touches Alex’s body.

Justin climbs onto Alex’s lap, his asscheeks pressed against Alex’s crotch.

Alex: Fuck Justin... Not now

Alex: Justin, get up

Justin doesn’t instead opting to slides his hips a little bringing his hand to stroke Alex’s erection. 

Justin lifts himself up.

Justin: Look

Justin holds Alex’s cock at an upright angle. Justin begins to lean his body down Alex’s dick getting closer and closer to his hole.

Justin stops a few inches before they make contact

Justin: See if we were tested you would be in me right now

Alex: Justin, I need this, but.... fuck it, let’s go get tested but I want dibs on your ass

Justin: Anything for my good boy

Clay gets a little jealous at Justin calling Alex his good boy. It’s not like Justin is his property just...

The boys all roll out of bed exposing there hardness. 

Clay reaches out to tug at Justin’s erection but his hand is slapped away.

Justin: Not now baby, later. You’ll get everything you want

Alex was struggling deeply finding it almost impossible to contain his excitement

Justin was smiling, hoping everything would come back ok and the real fun could begin

Clay, was also smiling, wondering what a bare Justin and a bare Alex would feel like inside him

Clay: Ok, my parents are probably gone by now.. what time you want to leave. 

Alex: Now? If we go early do everything we can get into school late

Justin: Such a nerd. Fine... we’ll go then go to school and by the time schools out we’ll know the results.

Clay smiles. Who gets tested first? He asks

Alex: I’ll go first

Justin: Anything is fine with me. Let’s just get ready

Clay goes to the bathroom upset that he wouldn’t be able to have piss on him this morning

Justin reading his mind: Later, and there will be extra Alex nods, earning a big smile from Clay

Clay steps into the shower. Moving a hand to his ass he remembers that they still have their objects inside them. 

Clay: Justin why didn’t your vibrator go off?

Justin: I took it out last night

Alex: You said for them to stay on

Justin: I said.... nope I said that

Clay: You owe us big

Justin blushes, concern overwhelming

Clay: If I didn’t love you I would kill you

Justin: I love you too!

Clay smiles proceeding to walk into the shower 

Alex: What are you waiting for? Take the plug out

Clay: i dont know, it feels good and since nothing else is going in me this morning

Justin: We will fuck let and right when we get back

Clay (winking); I hope up and down too

Alex chokes picturing the image Clay was sending

Clay follows Alex instruction removing the piece inside him, immediately feeling empty once it was gone

Clay took one more step into the shower, Justin following

Justin: Alex?

Alex removes his plug, sighing at “relief” and joins the boys in the shower 

Justin glances at Clay’s dick quickly, noticing it’s hard

Justin to himself: Not now, later,

Clay throughout the entire shower continues to “accidentally” grind it to Justin’s penis, causing it to stir. The only thing keeping it slightly down was Justin pictures Meth-Seth.

Justin quickly leaves the shower as soon as he’s done leaving a laughing Clay and Alex behind.

Justin goes in to the bedroom, wet, laying on the bed 

Justin (thinking): I can’t wait anymore. I need Clay and Alex.

justin (thinking): That’s not you that’s your dick... get tested now

Alex and Clay walk into the room, laughing naked, dicks wagging up and down

Alex: Clay, I think Justin is struggling over there pouting to Justin’s naked form erection pointed up at the ceiling 

Justin’s erection is leaking pre-cum begging to achieve an orgasm.

Justin reaches next to him grabbing his clothes. 

Standing up his ass, literally his ass is exposed revealing a stretched hole. Justin pulls on his shirt. Once his clothing is on he demand Clay and Justin get dressed now.

Justin: Get ready now, not waiting

Alex (thinking): Going to fuck that hole so hard soon. Thinks he’s the boss

Justin walks over to Clay. Clay is already putting on his clothes.

Alex stands there not moving

Clay: What’s wrong

Alex: I don’t know what to wear

Justin: Anything. Put on Jeans and a shirt

Justin smirks and hands Alex a bunch of clothes to choose from

Justin: Pick now

Alex opts for a shirt a pair of jeans and boxer briefs.

Clay is wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater.

Justin is standing already dressed wearing jeans and a hoodie.

Clay: can we go now?

Justin (smiles): Yes we can

(The three of them drive to the doctor)

(Skipping time)

12 PM  
After a long drive. Clay, Justin and Alex arrive at the doctors. 

Alex: Ok let’s go

Justin Clay and Alex walk into the office with smiling faces.

Justin: Ready

Clay nods

Alex smiles

Alex: They walk up to the desk and sign in

Nurse: Justin Foley-Jensen.. room 1 doctor Martin

Nurse: Alex Standall... room 2 doctor Jackson

Nurse: Clay Jensen... room 3 doctor Parker

Just like that all three boys stand up walking to their respective rooms.

They were not prepared to be taken in all at once.

Justin’s walks into room 1 to see doctor Martin in a white lab coat sitting down on a stool reading a newspaper, waiting. 

Doctor Martin: You must be Justin.

Doctor Martin stands up and closes the door behind Justin as he walks in. 

Doctor Martin: Do you know how this works?  
Justin: No  
Doctor Martin: What we do is, taking a blood sample, a semen sample a swab from your penis slit and... I have to ask are you gay?  
Justin (nervous): Yes  
Doctor Martin: Bottom?  
Justin (more nervous): Yes  
Doctor Martin: Ok, then also a test on your asshole walls

Justin chokes

Doctor Martin: Not a big deal, just a q-tip or two. 

Justin nods

Doctor Martin: Ok so why don’t you strip. You can leave your underwear one for now, I’m just going to take a blood sample. 

Meanwhile...  
Alex walks into room 2 and finds doctor Jackson standing up back resting against the wall  
When Alex walks in Doctor Jackson closes the door behind him

Doctor Jackson: Hi, I see your here for a STD test  
Alex: Yes I am  
Doctor Jackson: Do you know what we do to test for that?  
Alex: Could you explain?  
Doctor Jackson: What we do is, taking a blood sample, a semen sample a swab from your penis slit if you are gay then a ass sample.   
Alex (chokes): Ok... and yes I’m gay  
Doctor Jackson: Bottom?  
Alex (nervous): Yes  
Doctor Martin: Ok, so then wo have to perform a test on your asshole walls  
Doctor Jackson: Remove your clothing please, you may leave on your underwear I’m going to take blood.

Meanwhile  
Clay walks in to room 3 finding Doctor Parker sitting down on his phone.

Doctor Parker: Hi, you must be Clay. Can you close the door?

Clay closes the door

Clay: Yes I’m Clay

Doctor Parker: Ok so we are going to do an STD test?  
Clay: Yes please  
Doctor Parker: What we are going to do is, take a blood sample, a semen sample a swab from your penis slit and a swab of your ass if you engage in gay intercourse?  
Clay (nervous): Ok, I do engage in gay intercourse  
Doctor Parker: Are you a Bottom?  
Clay (more nervous): most of the time  
Doctor Parker: Ok, then we do have to perform that test as well. That won’t be a problem

(In Justin’s Room)

The doctor sets up a needle with a vial, placing the tip of the needle into Justin’s upper arm drawing blood into the vial. 

Doctor Martin: Ok. Now I’m going to need to perform the other tests. Please remove the rest of your clothing. 

Justin stands up pulling off his underwear exposing his soft penis. 

Doctor Martin: I’ll let you pick, what test will you like to do first  
Justin: The swabbing  
Doctor Martin: Of your penis or your butthole  
Justin: Penis  
Doctor Martin: Ok, we are going to have to do this twice. Once while flaccid and the other while erect. 

Justin nods in response. 

Doctor Martin goes into one of the drawers pulling out what looked like a q-tip but with a pully device on the end.

Doctor Martin: So the tip goes into the penis and I will pull on the lever to take some skin tissue. 

Doctor Martin takes Justin’s penis in his left hand, placing it at a straight angle. Using his other hand he puts the device in front of Justin’s slit pushing it in slowly. 

Justin groans, feeling the slight burn. 

Doctor Martin pulls on the device. Justin feels as if the insides of his penis are being vacuumed out.  
Doctor Martin stops, pulling out the device in the process with Justin giving a sigh of relief. 

Doctor Martin: Ok, now I need you to obtain an erection for the next part of the test. Would you like me to leave the room while you do so?  
Justin: It’s fine. Actually if you wouldn’t mind doing my ass first.  
Doctor Martin: ummm... no not at all. Please turn around, place your hands on the table and spread your legs. 

Justin assumes the position pushing his hole out a little further for emphasis. 

Doctor Martin: This might hurt, I’m going to insert a small swab and rub around the inside of your “walls”.  
Justin: Ok

Doctor Martin takes the device pushing it gently into Justin’s asshole. He begins to turn the device to get the sample required. As Doctor Martin begins circling around Justin moans at the feeling, quickly biting his tongue to avoid awkwardness. The test is over relatively quickly.

Doctor Martin: You may stand normal. We have to perform the other two tests.

Justin stands up straight now facing Doctor Martin revealing his ever present erection. 

Justin (smirking): We can do the other test now

Doctor Martin not missing a beat, takes the same device used previously. Taking Justin’s penis in his left hand, he placed the device at a straight angle. With his other hand he pushed the device into Justin’s slit slowly.

This time it goes in easier as the blood is already circulating throughout Justin’s “junk”. Doctor Martin takes the sample, pulling the device out of Justin. 

Doctor Martin: Now we need a semen sample. Would you like a magazine or?  
Justin: Actually I have a better idea.

(In Clay’s room)

Doctor Parker: Please remove your clothing

Doctor Parker grabs a needle with a vial, placing the tip of the needle into Clay’s arm to obtain a blood sample.

Doctor Parker: Ok. Now I’m going to need to perform the other tests. Please remove the rest of your clothing. 

Clay stands up pulling off his underwear exposing his soft penis. 

Doctor Parker: We are going to next do the swabbing of your penis. We will have to do this twice. Once while flaccid and the other while erect. 

Clay nods in response. 

Doctor Parker goes into one of the cabinets pulling out what looked like a q-tip but with a pully device on the end.

Doctor Martin: So the tip goes into the penis, which then l will pull in the lever to take a skin tissue sample.

Doctor Parker takes Clay’s soft penis in his left hand, pointing it at a straight angle. Using his other hand he puts the device in front of Clay’s slit pushing it in slowly. 

Clay bites his lip hard, feeling the slight burn. 

Doctor Parker pulls on the device drawing skin. Clay feels as if he is being melted from the inside.  
Doctor Parker stops, pulling at the device soon after. Clay responds with a sigh of relief. 

Doctor Parker: Ok, now I need you to obtain an erection for the next part of the test. Would you like me to leave the room while you do so?  
Clay: It’s fine. It won’t take long  
Doctor Parker: Ok. I’ll turn around please do whatever.

30 seconds later

Clay: Ok I’m done, you can perform the test.

Doctor Parker doesn’t hesitate he takes the same device used previously grabbing Clay’s penis in his left hand, placing the device at a straight angle. With his other hand he pushed the device into Clay’s slit.

This time it goes in easier as the blood has already rushed through his penis, allowing for a sample to be taken easier Once the sample is obtained Doctor Parker pulls the device out of Clay. 

Doctor Parker: We must now perform the test on your asshole. Place your hands on the table and stretch your ass out please. 

 

Clay assumes the position spreading his legs wider then probably necessary.

Doctor Parker: This might hurt, but all I’m doing is inserting a small device and take a swab  
Clay: Ok

Doctor Parker takes the device, pushing it gently into Clay’s hole. He begins to rotate the device, gathering sample from all the walls. As Doctor Parker begins circling the device around around Clay moans, erection dripping from pleasure.

Doctor Parker: You may stand up. We now have to perform the other two tests.

Clay stands up straight now facing Doctor Parker showing off his ever leaking erection. 

Clay: We can do the other test now

Doctor Parker: So we need a semen sample. Would you like me to get you something for... “encouragement”  
Clay: Actually I have a better idea.

(In Alex’s Room)

Doctor Jackson sets up a needle with a vial, placing the tip of the needle into Alex’s upper arm drawing blood for testing.

Doctor Jackson: Ok. Now I’m going to need to perform the other tests. Please remove your underwear.

Alex stands up, pulling down his (borrowed) underwear soon after.

Doctor Jackson: So we will start with the swabbing of your penis. This will be done twice. Once while you are flaccid and the other while erect. 

Alex: Ok.. I understand

Doctor Jackson goes into one of the drawers pulling out what looked like the thing Justin put on him.

Doctor Jackson: So what happens is the tip goes into the penis slit after which I will pull on the lever to take a skin tissue sampl.

Doctor Jackson takes Alex’s penis in his right hand, placing it at a straight angle. Using his other hand he puts the device in front of Alex’s slit pushing it in slowly. 

Alex groans, feeling the sensation rush through his body

Doctor Jackson pulls on the device. Alex feels pain as his body is being sucked dry  
Doctor Jackson stops, taking out the device, allowing Alex to take a deep breath. 

Doctor Jackson: For the next part I need you to obtain an erection. Would you like me to leave the room while you do so?  
Alex (shyly): It’s fine. Actually if you wouldn’t mind doing my ass first. My penis is in a little pain right now  
Doctor Jackson: Yes of course. Please turn around, with your hands placed on the table with your legs spread. 

Alex assumes the position as he’s instructing pulling his ass cheeks out exposing his hole with further emphasis. 

Doctor Jackson: This will hurt slightly but all I’m doing is inserting a small q-tip and then rubbing it around the inside of your “walls”.  
Alex: Ok. Go ahead

Doctor Jackson takes the device pushing it gently into Alex’s asshole. He begins to turn the device around to get a sample of tissue from every part. As Doctor Jackson begins circling around Alex grunts enjoying the sensation, not so sneakily bucking his hips for friction.

 

Doctor Jackson pulls out the device, placing it into a plastic bag. 

Doctor Jackson: You may stand normal. We need to perform the other two tests.

Alex stands up straight now facing Doctor Martin revealing his ever noticeable erection. 

Alex (smiling): Ok I’m ready. We can do the other testament now.

Doctor Jackson nods taking the same device used previously. He takes Alex’s penis in his right hand, placing the device at a straight angle. With his other hand he pushed the device into Alex’s slit slowly.

This time it goes in easier with Alex feeling some pleasure. Doctor Jackson takes the sample, pulling the device out of Alex rather quickly. 

Doctor Jackson: Finally we need a semen sample. Would you like something to help you achieve an orgasm  
Alex: Actually can I make a phone call quick.

Alex digs into his jeans poker taking out his phone from his pocket. 

(Texting Justin&Clay)  
Alex: Bathroom in 5 — Semen Sample  
Clay: Ok  
Justin: Can’t wait

Alex, Clay and Justin quickly throw on their clothing, lazily knowing it will taken off messily in a few seconds anyway. 

Alex is the first in the bathroom, waiting towards the side, making sure no one was in there.  
The next to arrive was Justin. Justin stands by the door, unaware that Alex is present.  
When Clay walks through the door he is greeted by Justin’s hands roaming around his cloth covered nipples.  
Alex sneaks up from the corner locking the door, before cupping Clay through his pants. 

Clay moans, biting his tongue to not be heard. 

Justin: We don’t have long. 

Justin removes his shirt throwing it on to the floor, exposing his abs. Alex follows suit. Pulling his hand away from Clay’s crotch temporarily he throws it over his head throwing it on the floor with it landing next to Justin’s. 

Clay refuses to stop moving his hands over Clay, and Alex take the hem of Clay’s shirt, pulling it over his head. 

Justin brings his hands down, unzipping Clay’s jeans, watching as they fall to the floor, watching as they drop to the floor, resting at the bottom of Clay’s feet. Alex doesn’t waste a second remove his own jeans stepping out of them. 

Justin pulls away from clay, pulling off his jeans. Taking it a step further he removes his underwear, grinding his now exposed penis on Clay’s cloth covered bubble-butt. 

Clay now room to remove flips his body around so his face is directly in front of Justin’s hard penis. 

Moving his head forward Clay takes Justin into his mouth eagerly, sucking Justin’s length as if his life depended on it. Alex removes his underwear exposing his leaking erection rubbing it along Clay’s back. 

Alex begins moaning from the friction being caused to the head of his penis. Alex pulls Clay’s underwear down, exposing his hole. 

Alex (thinking): SHIT, no time, we have no condoms. Clay recognizing Alex’s problems pulls on his leg to bring him to the front of him. 

Alex stands directly in front of Justin, stark naked hard dick in front of Clay’s face.  
Clay pulls off of Justin, catching his breath and opens his mouth wide. 

Pushing Justin and Alex’s penis close together, Clay takes both Justin and Alex into his mouth at once. While he only manages to take the head of both boys cock’s the pleasure was intensified by the friction between the two penis’ as the rub together. 

Justin quickly pulls out scratching himself slightly in the process. He quickly grabs the cup the doctor provided and spills his seed inside. Justin sits down catching his breath. 

Justin (thinking): That was one of the most intense orgasms ever. We have to do that again.

Alex follows quickly. Clay’s expert tongue working over his shaft brings Alex to his knees (literally), barely giving him time to grab the cup and pull out to cum inside the container. 

Alex: Fuck Clay - you are so good

Clay stands up revealing his ever prominent erection. 

Justin and Alex bend down, kneeling next to each other. 

Facing each other Justin and Alex, begin to lick up and down clay’s shaft, tongues mashing together at the middle. They begin French kissing (as best they could) on Clay’s penis. 

Clay moans loud not being able to control his pleasure and happiness at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Clay can’t hold back anymore and his knees buckle cum shooting out, landing in the cup and Alex’s cheek. 

Clay: Damn.. Alex sorry, I’ll clean it up

Clay bends down in front of Alex and flicks his tongue across Alex’s cheek, removing the remnants of himself from the “smaller” boy. 

(All three boys pack up, get dressed and return to their doctors offices- not a word spoken) 

Justin’s Room  
Justin: Here is the sample  
Doctor Martin: Thank you. That’s all we need. Test will be ready in a few hours. Well call. 

Clay’s Room  
Clay: Here is the container  
Doctor Parker: Thank you. That will be all the test will be ready in a few hours. 

Alex’s Room  
Alex: Here is my semen  
Doctor Jackson: Thank’s. That the end of this. Test results will be ready in a few hours. 

Clay glances at the clock (3pm)  
Clay (thinking): WOW, we were here along time

Alex, Justin and Clay meet up at the car all smiling. 

(5pm)

Justin’s phone rings.  
Justin picks up on the second ring. It’s the doctor.  
Hello this is Doctor Martin I’m calling to speak to Justin Foley-Jensen.  
Justin: Speaking  
Doctor Martin: We got your test results and everything came back good. No STD’s or infections. However we noticed some toxins in your body. Have you used illegal substances in the past  
Justin: Yes but no longer  
Doctor Martin: I’m letting you off with a warning stay safe and enjoy. 

Clay and Alex: What did he say?  
Justin: Everything is good. I’m clean

Clay and Alex can’t hide their excitement clapping and grinning from ear to ear.

(5:15pm)

Clays phone rings. Not wasting any time he picks it up immediately. It’s the doctor.  
Hello, I’m looking for Mr. Clay Jensen  
Clay: That would be me  
Doctor Parker: This is doctor Parker from earlier. I’m calling as I have your test in my hand. I happily would like to inform you that you are clean. I encourage you to practice safe intercourse, and have a great day.  
Clay: Thank you. Have a nice evening

Clay (basically yelling): I’m clean.

Time ticks by slow waiting for Alex’s phone to ring

(5:53pm)  
Alex’s phone buzzes almost falling of the bed from the vibrations.  
Picking up the phone:  
Alex: Hello  
Doctor Jackson: Hi, I’m looking for Alex Standall  
Alex: Speaking  
Doctor Jackson: This is doctor Jackson from earlier. Your test results all came back clean. However I did have to do some file searching to see that you recently had an injury to your brain.  
Alex (chokes) (not wanting to relieve the experience): Yes that is correct. As a doctor I must warn you to avoid over exerting yourself with too much sexual activity. I cannot force you but I think it would be a good idea to also talk to your neurologist about exertion.  
Alex: Thank You. Goodbye

Justin: So.. what did he say  
Alex (sulking): Everything’s fine I’m clean  
Clay: Then why do you look so sad.  
Alex: Not now Clay. I’m going to go lay down. 

Alex walks over to “Justin’s” bed curling up in a ball facing the wall. 

Justin and Clay sit there, not knowing how to react.


	13. Close To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13- Part 1 of 3   
> The other parts will be uploaded in the same chapter.   
> Just look for when the story is next updated.  
> Sorry it’s been so long.

Justin: Alex... please talk to us we’re here for you.  
Alex: Stop.. Justin you don’t understand  
Clay: Alex, please talk to us. What did the doctor say?

Alex (sniffling): He said that I shouldn’t have a lot of sex because I tried to kill myself. 

Justin: Alex, you know we don’t want you here just for sex right?  
Alex: I know I just want to do it all the time with the two of you. For so long after the accident I couldn’t even get a boner, and now I want to cum every 10 minutes. 

Clay: So we’ll go slowly....  
Alex: No, don’t go easy on me. I want it all or nothing  
Justin: Alex, lets just talk  
Alex: Fuck that. All everyone wants to do is talk. My mom won’t shut up, everyone is treating me different. Can you just fuck me hard and make me forget. 

Clay: We’re not going to just fuck you. You mean something to us  
Alex: Fine... make love to me. Whatever you want to call it just get inside me. 

Alex doesn’t give either boys a chance to respond before he is sitting up in bed removing his clothing, only partially covered by the sheet on the bed. 

Clay and Justin look at eachother briefly, not sure what to make out of the situation. 

Alex: I have two holes. You can both take a turn on each, no need to argue.  
Justin: Alex, it’s not that it’s just your acting odd.  
Alex: I tried to commit suicide, obviously I’m “odd”. If you cared about me, you would stuff me right now. 

Justin gives in knowing his arguing will not make Alex change his mind. 

As he removes his clothing his erection is revealed leaking, at just the sight of Alex’s nude form. 

Justin (softly): Alex, assume the position.

Alex, props himself on all fours, sticking his stretched ass out. 

Justin: Lube.. condom?  
Alex: Raw, but I want to try something, so be prepared to cum three times. 

Clay removes his clothing, positioning his boner in front of Alex’s face. 

Alex: Dominate me

Justin sighs, excited about what’s going to happen but upset cause Alex wouldn’t tell him what’s wrong. 

Justin pushes himself in to Alex fully, with one thrust.   
Justin slaps Alex’s right butt cheek so hard, it turns best red.

Justin: How does that feel?  
Alex: So good, daddy! Harder.

Justin not moving yet, brings another hard slap down onto Alex’s left buttcheek. 

Alex: So good. I want my other daddy’s cock in my mouth. 

Alex opens his mouth wide, eagerly anticipating Clay’s cock. 

Clay: Alex....  
Alex: Give me it Clay now.

Clay just shuffled forward a little sticking his cock halfway into Alex’s mouth. 

Once Clay is inside Alex’s wet mouth, Justin begins thrusting forcing Alex to take more of Clay into his mouth. 

Justin’s thrust are met eagerly with motions of Alex’s ass. 

Justin: You like that slut?

Alex can’t answer, his mouth still stuffed full of Clay. 

Justin brings down a hand hard on Alex’s right buttcheek. 

Justin: I said do you like it?

Alex refuses to pull off so he in response thrust himself backwards, taking Justin balls deep inside him. 

Justin: Clay, see he’s such a slut for cock. 

Clay smiles looking down as Alex deepthroats him.

Clay begins thrusting his hips forward into Alex’s mouth, matching Justin thrust for thrust, turning Alex into a rocking horse.

Justin: Give him your balls Clay

Clay goes to pull out, but is quickly interrupted.

Justin: Balls and cock Clay. He wants it look at him. 

Clay places a hand on his balls grasping them and pulling them up slightly. With his dick still buried all the way down Alex’s throat he places a hand on the back of Alex’s head. 

Clay: Open. 

Alex stretches his mouth wide, to the point where Clay is afraid it might break. Clay pushes his balls forward, placing them on Alex’s tongue. 

Once Alex feels Clay’s balls on his tongue he closes his mouth, letting Clay’s balls rest on his tongue and begins bobbing his head back and forth. 

Justin begins rocking bath and forth hard, enjoying that soft whimpers and coos that Alex is making. 

Clay: Alex, so good... Oh...Al...X...ughhhh

With that Clay erupts shooting seed down Alex’s throat. 

Waiting until he softens, Clay pulls out, admiring the string of saliva left in the process.

Justin is still thrust into Alex, not relenting. 

Alex: Cl..a..y, you.... ugh... still... have to..... ughh... cum... two more... times... ugh

Alex lets out a large grunt as he cums all over the bedsheet completely untouched. 

Clay moves under standing next to Justin. Clay leans his head down, planting his teeth lightly on Justin’s neck. Using his right hand, he slaps down on Alex’s butt cheek. That’s all it takes and Justin is shooting his cum deep into Alex’s hole. 

Alex: I can feel your cum, seep through my body. So much fun. Whose ready for round 2?


	14. Hands on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Writers block, and crazy schedule.

Justin: Alex, so what’s round 2?

Alex: Punish me

Clay: ?

Alex: Slap my ass, make it red, make me beg, Ive been bad... punish me

Justin sits down: Bend over my knee

Alex does as told bending himself over Justin’s knee asshole still out hungry for penetration

Justin slaps Alex once, twice, three times, 10, 20 before Alex’s entire ass is beat read

Alex: Clay get in me

Clay enters him, Justin rotating into his knees taking Alex into his mouth. Clay admires the sight before him Justin swalloign Alex’s dick all the way down, Alex a moaning mess. 

Clay places his hands on the back of Alex’s head, pulling his hair fucking into him even harder.  
Justin begins stroking his cock matching the rhythm that he sucks.  
Slowly Clay starts to instinctively pushes his dick all the way into Alex while hearing Justin gag. 

Ughhhh.... is all Clay can yell as he shoots his load into Alex’s greedy hole. 

After catching his breath, Clay stick his finger into Alex’s hole scooping out some of his cum.

Clay walks over to Alex and sticks the finger in his mouth making him taste his cum filled ass.

Justin can feel Alex’s orgasm coming and quickly swallows down to Alex’s pubes, feeling Alex shoot his load down Justin’s throat.  
Clays chuckles from seeing Justin being such a cum hungry slut. 

Justin stands up pushing Clay down on to his knees in to the process. 

Smiling, Clay gladly takes Justin’s dick into his mouth. Clay bobs his head focusing on the tip of Justin’s prick, as one hand expertly strokes the shaft, the other massages Justin’s balls. MHMMM Clay so good Justin moans.  
Taking this as encouragement, Clay starts to take Justin further, until he has all of Justin’s dick in his mouth. Justin doesn’t last much longer, he quickly pulls his dick out out of Clays mouth and shoots 7 ropes of cum all over clays nose, cheek and LIPS some getting into his hair. 

Looking down Justin see’s Clay has another boner. Hard again Justin mutters. Yeah, I am always horny. 

Alex: Good so am I just wink. So now for the third thing. But we’re going to need some help.

Justin: Help?

Alex: You know Scott Reed

Clay: yeah

Alex: Always wondered what a foursome would be like and sex with a blonde *wink*

Clay: I’m in

Justin: Same

However all Justin can think is when he left Bryce and Scott looked out for him, and he repaid him with some not so holy acts. 

Justin thinking: Maybe they won’t know/find out


	15. Broken And Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Justin left Bryce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after leaving home Justin isn’t originally homeless

Justin: Bryce fuck you, you reaped her that’s why she’s dead, fuck you

Bryce: Chill out, what’s mine is yours

Justin: Not anymore, fuck off, never talk to me again, you are a rapist

Scott sees Justin storm out of the house quickly running up to him

Scott: Wait, Justin, what happened, what’s Bryce?

Justin: He’s a rapist, he raped Jessica, he raped Hannah

Justin begins to cry knowing he just lost the only person who ever looked out for him

Scott: Why are you crying, you didn’t rape them

Justin: I didn’t protect them, and I just lost the only person who looked out for me so now I’m basically homeless

Scott: Hey you can stay with me for a couple nights, come on let’s go to my place and we can talk

Justin: Really?

Scott: Yes, let’s go

*Once at Scott’s House*

Justin: Are your parents home

Scott: There not really home much, so something to eat, drink?

Justin: You don’t have to give me anything just not being homeless is fine

Scott: I’ll order us some pizza, toppings?

Justin: Anything is fine

Scott: Pepperoni?

Justin: Sounds good

Scott: So ummm, without Bryce where do you have to go 

Justin: Nowhere

Scott: Oh, well we’ll figure something out

*Pizza comes interrupting the conversation, gotta love dominoes fast delivery*

They don’t speak as they eat, Justin starving, Scott not knowing what to even say. No one knew he was bi, and he didn’t plan on telling anyone but Justin’s very perky ass was always a masturbation scene, damn

Justin: Why are you being so nice

Scott: Ummm

Justin: Why? Bryce always wanted something so...

Scott instead of answering just leans his head sideways and forward plant a very soft kiss to Justin’s lips

Scott pulls away

Scott: I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m not gay, I understand if you don’t want to stay here now 

Justin: it’s ok to be bi, I have been curious

Scott: So you don’t want to leave

Justin: Where else can I go

*10pm* 

Scott: Lets figure out sleeping, uhh there’s an upstairs couch but it’s in the window room so no privacy to the rest of the house, I don’t have any sleeping bags so floor, or you can share my bed

Justin: Ummm, well if you don’t mind sharing

Scott thinking: Hmmm maybe he’s interested to try something

Scott: That’s fine I don’t mind at all, I’ll get you some pajamas, do you want a shirt pants

Justin: A pair of pants would be fine

Scott comes back with a pair of grey sweats, him in black

Scott purposefully gives Justin a tight pair, so his ass shows perfectly, bulge slightly visible through the fabric

Justin: Thanks

Scott: No problem, so right or left side

Justin: I like sleeping next to the window so left side

Scott: Ok, let me get the light, I sleep with the lamp on low and the tv is that ok?

Justin: Anything’s good it’s just nice to have a place to stay

Scott thinking: is it that he’s maybe interested or he just needs someone to love him

Scott lays in bed first, followed quickly by Justin

Neither of them say anything only lay on their own respective pillows

Justin speaks first breaking the almost quiet silence

Justin: So umm, hope this isn’t weird, but was that the first time that you ever kissed a guy before

Scott: Yeah, sorry again about that

Justin: I’m not complaining. Can we do it again

Scott: You really want to

Justin taking that as permission, leans in giving a slight peck 

Scott was not having any of that teasing and quickly pulls Justin back in kissing a shocked Justin hard

Justin soon gives in and moves to straddle Scott, having to lean down to avoid breaking the kiss

Justin can feel Scott’s slowly rising dick under him trapped in those very loose pants”

Scott: we don’t have to do anything, kissing is fine

Justin: Do you not want to?

Scott: I do, I just never done anything with a guy, I’ve never even seen another guys dick so, just go slow

Justin: Neither have I, well to slow I promise, and with that dives into Scott’s neck, kissing down by his should blade, eliciting a moan from Scott in the process

Justin begins going down arriving at Scott’s chest, licking a stripe in between his chest, before taking Scott’s nipple into his mouth

Scott: Fuck, hmmm

Justin quickly pulls up, kissing Scott, and then planting kisses down Scott’s lightly defined abs, reaching a very faint dirty blonde treasure trail, under his belly button

Justin sticks his tongue out swiveling it a few times over Scott’s belly button, leaving the blonde teen to jerk upwards 

Justin looks down, and then up seeking permission to go even lower

Scott nods, and just like that Justin pulls Scott’s pajama pants and black Calvin Klein boxer briefs before being greeted by Scott's huge cock

Justin always thought he had a big dick, which he does standing proudly at 9 inches, but Scott’s cock was bigger.

Scott sees Justin’s face, with the shock factor that he has received from many girls in the past

Scott: 10 inches and pushes Justin’s head down

Justin shakes a little after the push

Scott: You don’t have to do that if you don’t want I didn’t mean to imply you had to

Justin: I do, but I don’t think I can go all the way down

Scott: You don’t have to, just do your best

Justin leans down sticking his tongue out swirling it around the head of Scott’s thick dick, before opening wide and sucking the first 4 inches of Scott’s dick before beginning to gag p>

Now with Justin knowing his limits he begins to bob up and down on Scott’s dick, now able to take 5 inches

Justin pulls off licking stripes along the underside of Scott’s penis in front of him

Justin takes Scott’s dick back into his mouth focus only on the head

Scott begins to pants, moans becoming for frequent

Scott: I’m gonna cum

Justin doesn’t pull off he instead continues, and only pulls off right before Scott pumps up signaling his orgasm

Scott’s cum goes everywhere, Justin’s chest, his own pubic hair and stomach

Scott: that was amazing, how are you so good at that

Justin: i dont know, I’ve never done it before, just did what I’ve seen girls do to me and in porn

Scott: lay down, let me return the favor

Justin: you don’t have to I can finish myself

Scott: I want to, if you’ll let me 

Justin: Yes

Scott takes the position Justin was in earlier, but instead of teasing he goes straight to the main event

Still naked Scott pulls down Justin’s grey pajama pants and light blue boxer briefs revealing a 9 inch cock, smaller than his own but definitely thicker with less public hair

Scott leans down taking in a good 6 inches of Justin on the first go

Justin: Shit, I’m already so hard I’m going to cum quick

Scott: that’s what I want

Fuck, Justin thinks this is too good

Scott leans down one more time taking 6 inches once again then pulls up lightly and licks the head and at that moment Justin cums, spilling all over himself, some ending up on Scott’s face

Scott roles off of Justin on to his side watching as Justin calms down from his orgasm

Justin Speaks first

Justin: that was the best blowjob I have ever had, thank you. Sorry for the mess.

Scott: Same. I hope this isn’t weird but maybe do you think we can do it again some time

Justin: whatever you want, If if feels that good

Scott: Maybe even better

Scott leans over placing a peck on Justin’s lip before laying back down and quickly falling asleep

Justin stays up thinking a little longer. He’s really nice but if I say no maybe he won’t want me to stay here anymore, I wish I never protected Bryce

Then Justin drifts off, waiting for what the next day will bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more added to this chapter


	16. Love Me Anyways

Scott and Justin wake up the next day at close to 10am

Scott: So for breakfast, pancakes good

Justin: Yes that sounds amazing, thank you

* They head down stairs where Scott brings to pour pancake mix into a pan*

Scott: So ummm, Bryce raped Jessica and Hannah

Justin: Yeah, and I’m sure there were others but those are the two that I know about

Scott: but why, he can have legit any girl that he wants

Justin: It’s a power thing, he’s very insecure

Scott: what about. He’s a jock and one of the most popular kids in school

Justin: don’t tell anyone but when we were about 14, right before freshman year in high school he was having some self esteem issues about his ummm man parts

Scott: his penis

Justin: yes

Scott: What about it?

Justin: well I was staying at his pool house almost on a permanent basis, and he asked me about my penis, like was I getting boners, being able to cum/orgasm and then he asked how big my penis was

Scott: ummm....

Justin: So I said I don’t know, and that’s when he pulled out a tale measurer. He said measure it. I was scared if I didn’t he would kick me out, so I did and he saw that I was 9 inches. He tried not to looked stunned at the size but his face said it all. He measured his and it was only about 4.5 inches half the size of mine. At that point I think he became obsessed with proving he was manly to make up for what he was lacking 

A big dick

Scott: *laughs*. I’m sorry it’s not funny but arrogant Bryce has a small weeny, best thing I’ve heard in a while

Justin: yeah, I know what you mean. Just wish I could go back and change everything and stop it from happening 

*Scott takes the pancakes off the stove placing them on 2 separate plates on the counter taking a seat next to Justin 

Scott: Can I kiss you again

Justin: yes, anytime

*Scott leans in kissing Justin

Scott: I’m going to go upstairs, I’m going to shower

Before walking up the stairs he turns back around, Justin’s staring eyes still glued to Scott’s ass, and winks, signaling Justin to follow

Justin gets up walking quickly to get up the stairs with Scott, giving Scott’s ass a light slap in the process

Scott gets to the bathroom first, sticking his tongue out at Justin the competitive jock activating in both of them

Scott turns on the shower, both he and Justin pulling down their boxers before stepping into the big shower stall

Almost immediately their lips met, feeling and exploring each other like hungry animals but struggling for dominance. Justin broke the kids and slowly nibbled light on Scott’s left earlobe before moving to Scott’s neck, sucking and licking angrily making sure to leave marks.

Scott closes his eyes and moan’s. He always loved being touched and teased on his neck

Justin moved down to Scott’s chest and kissed straight down the middle. He moved to the right swiftly taking Scott’s right nipple into his mouth

Justin sucked and licked at it sending Scott into a whole other level of pleasure. Justin’s right hand went up to stroke Scott’s left nipple while he continued sucking on the right

Justin then continued down licking down to Scott’s light treasure trail admiring Scott’s abs in the process.

Scott’s dick was erect and wet from both pre-cum and the shower water.

Justin didn’t hesitate this time and quickly went down on Scott’s dick not caring about his gag reflex, instincts taking over

Justin pulled of his dick taking in Scott’s big balls that are covered lightly in blonde hair

Justin flicked his tongue on the underside of Scott’s dick savoring the taste. Justin took Scott I. His left hand while licking the length.

Scott continued to breathe heavily. Justin then suddenly engulfed him into his mouth and sucked lightly

Scott gasped

Justin applied more suction causing Scott to moan even louder. Justin continued to tease Scott before going down taking 6 inches into his mouth.

Scott let out a loud groan and arched his back. Justin closed his mouth expertly working his tongue along the shaft. He bobbed his head up and down all the while his tongue swirling in frantic motions giving Scott extra pleasure. Justin then cupped Scott’s balls rolling them over in his hand

Justin moved around so that his head was directly under Scott’s crotch smelling the strong musk below

Justin continued his oral assault on Scott

Scott saw this as a chance and leaned down giving Justin ass a light slap, as hard as he could in this position

Justin’s hands reached around grabbing onto Scott’s ass cheeks pulling them apart while still licking up and down Scott’s shaft 

Justin pulls off of Scott’s dick and looks up.

Justin: Do you want to keep going? Or just oral?

Scott: Fuck me, but be gentle please

Justin is surprised at that expecting, Scott to want him to bottom but smiles and nods before pushing Scott around ass now directly in his face

Justin spread Scott’s ass cheeks sticking his tongue in lapping at the hairless hole.

Scott had never played with himself back there before and it felt amazing 

Justin pulled out inserting one finger into Scott’s ass slowly, giving it time to adjust to the foreign body

Justin began pushing his finger in and out of Scott’s ass first slow but then faster after hearing Scott’s loud aggressive moans from the feeling

Justin then inserted another finger keeping it at the same speed finger fucking into Scott like a vibrator

Justin inserted a third feeling a little bit of resistance but that quickly faded into pleasure Scott pushing back on him trying to get more

Justin: You ready?

Scott: yes please

Justin stood up so that he was directly lined up with Scott’s newly stretched hole

Scott could feel Justin’s dick poking his hole not pushing in just yet

Justin pulled Scott’s face towards him kissing him hard directly followed by pushing inside him

Feeling and bearing Scott’s mini yelp almost sent Justin over the edge, the noises he’s. making were better than anything that he has seen in porn

Justin doesn’t move giving Scott a chance to adjust to his size

Scott couldn’t take waiting anymore so he began to push back on Justin fucking himself on Justin’s election 

Justin got the message and placed his hands on Scott’s hips thrusting into him

Scott quickly became a moaning mess

Justin began arching his dick up instead of straight into Scott’s ass

Scott yelped spewing cum all over the shower wall

Justin slows down

Justin: Did you cum untouched?

Scott: Yeah whatever you just did back there felt really good

Neither of them knowing much about gay sex had no idea that the untouched orgasm was from Justin hitting Scott’s prostate

Justin pulled out of Scott quickly after

Justin: can you suck me, I’m close

Scott gets down on his knees in front of Justin taking Justin into his mouth. He didn’t move at first letting saliva wet Justin’s cock, tasting his own ass in the process

Scott pushes himself all the way down on to Justin and in that exact moment the pleasure becomes too much

With no warning Justin orgasms, his cum going down Scott’s throat

Scott pulls off choking

Justin coming down from his high: I’m sorry it just felt so good

Scott: It tasted good too

Justin: did being fucked really feel that good

Scott: yeah it was amazing

Justin: I want to try. Next time I’ll bottom

Scott: Next time?

Justin: sorry for assuming, if you don’t want to

Scott: shut up idiot, of course I want to, now let’s shower and watch a movie

Justin smiles genuinely excited for what will come next


End file.
